Loki's Confused Adventure Through the Wizarding World
by Skye1412
Summary: Loki, de-aged and lost, wakes up in England. Well, he didn't know it was England, or maybe Scotland, since all he had to go on was a forest, a lake, a castle, a slightly cloudy sky and basically no knowledge of Midgard country names but there was definitely something odd about the place. Maybe it was just his concussed and confused mind.
1. Bit of a Headache

Loki woke up very confused, aching and a bit more confused. Piecing together his thoughts was like doing a jiqsaw with all the pieces upside down with a second jigsaw being mixed in with it.

He had fallen. Fallen from the Bifrost and survived? Where did that thought come from? There were memories in his head he didn't remember getting. As he was busy revelling over the fact he didn't notice the sound of footsteps walking towards his newly formed crater in the ground, or maybe he didn't noticed because his entire head was ringing. Whatever the reason he must have still looked unconscious in his heap of rubble, probable broken limbs and closed eyes because the next thing he heard was "Wha' is i'?"

"I'm afraid I do not know Hagrid, nor do I know where it came from but let us get it away from prying eyes." This voice sounded older but Loki couldn't will his eyes open to see who was talking, or why they were calling him an 'it'.

Then he felt Seidr. Not quite the seidr he was used to, if anything it was completely different but there was something so familiar to him about it that he relaxed. However the relaxed state didn't last long as he felt his body shift, nudging and knocking his broken bones and stretching his stiff muscles. He was hovering above the ground as if on an invisible stretcher, trying to pick out what was being said around him but there was now so many voices that he couldn't concentrate.

It was at that moment his mind fell back into nothing.

* * *

When he woke up again it didn't hurt and it was easier to think. He could open his eyes as well which was definitely a plus.

He was in a hospital? It was filled with the cots usually seen in Midgardian hospital wards and there was a medicinal smell from what Loki could make out as potions sitting on the table next to his bed. Sitting up with a groan Loki climbed out of the bed sheets that he was buried underneath only to fall forward when he tried to stand.

He was…shorter than he remembered, reaching the height of a six year old child. What happened in his fall to make him lose his age? Loki yawned, bringing up a now tiny palm up to cover his mouth only to freeze when the skin on his face didn't feel smooth. Jumping back onto the bed and grabbing the silver tray from underneath the potion bottles (stopping as many as he could from falling and breaking but the ominously smoking multi-coloured liquid on the floor shows that he didn't quite make it) to look at his reflection.

A rounded, blue face with wide, red eyes looked back at him. The markings on his skin rose ups slightly in a foreign pattern that Loki didn't spend time looking at before he flung the tray across the room in a panic with a sharp shout of shock.

"Why now? What is happening?" Loki muttered to himself as he gripped handfuls of his hair and rocked back and forth, ignoring the feel of the tiny nubs of what he assumed to be the start of horns on his forehead. "Change back, change back now."

"What is going on in here?" an aged woman had come scurrying in rushing to Loki's side, prying his fingers from his hair (which was much harder to do than anticipated, his grip was like a vice) before forcing him to lie back down into the pillows behind him. "Calm down now deary, you're mostly healed now but I will make you sleep if you hurt yourself further."

Loki panted, eyes wide, and on the verge of hyperventilating as the stranger tucked him back under the covers. She apparently had no issue handling the blue skin, although she was careful in moving his hands which Loki realised held particularly sharp nails, almost claw-like in their black appearance, and his panicked movements were little threatening as he struggled to get away from the grip of the lady (he noticed later she was simply wearing gloves to stop her skin coming into contact).

"Where am I?!" he shouted once the healer had left his limbs alone, securely pinned under the layers of blankets (he was quick to escape their confines and sit up again on shaky arms). He watched in fascination as she waved a simply decorated stick at the mess of potions (currently burning a hole in the floor while tendrils of sludge rose into the air) and caused it to disappear. "Seidr." He gasped out, barely above a whisper and not heard by the other person in the room.

"You are at Hogwarts, dear, now get some rest, I've had to fix half of your bones and you've got a nasty head injury to recover from." She spoke as she hurried around the room, briefly going inside a store cupboard and coming out with a bottle of purple liquid. Pouring out an exact amount into a small glass she held it out to Loki, who didn't take it. "Drink it up dear."

"What does it do? And what is Hogwarts?" Loki new better than to drink random liquids given by unknown people even if they were some sort of healer, he was in an unknown place filled with people who had a much bigger advantage over him by just knowing where they were. Being blue and tiny didn't help either.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now drink up, it will make you sleep until morning." A school? For magic? Well he definitely wasn't on Asgard anymore, not that he thought he was anyway but it was nice to be certain.

"You teach magic here?" Perhaps the younger body was affecting him because there was a bubble of excitement growing in his chest. A brand new type of magic taught on Midgard. Why had he never heard of this before?

"Yes, now drink." Loki grinned, he'd go back to Asgard eventually but he could cool off in Midgard for a while.

"Can–"

"Drink it, you can ask questions later."

"But-" This time he was cut off by the now deemed evil nurse lady forcing the liquid down his throat. He managed a small cough and a yawn before collapsing back into the pillows.

While Loki fell back into a dreamless sleep Madam Pomfrey had taken the opportunity to leave the Hospital Wing and pass the message onto Dumbledore that the strange blue creature had woken up but was now asleep again until morning.

* * *

This is posted on AO3 as well, I have no idea how to post stuff on this site - If you're reading this then I've worked it out.

Sorry for any grammar errors, I write these at about 1am :P


	2. Rumours and Stealth Practice

The Great Hall the morning after the strange blue creature had crashed into the ground at the edge of the forbidden forest was still buzzing about what had happened. The only students to see what had happened directly were the Care for Magical Creatures class (the 3rd year class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) who had the lesson first thing in the morning. The rest of the school had heard the crash but had no idea about what happened until rumour had spread around, so by lunch time the whole school knew about the mysterious blue figure that had fallen from the sky (Or climbed out of the ground, or come out of the forest or appeared from a UFO; it was safe to say that the story had changed quite drastically).

Madam Pomfrey had sealed off the bed that contained the creature and shooed away students that tried to sneak in. Fake injuries and illnesses were treated quickly and sent on their way, never being able to sneak away from the eagle eyes of the matron long enough to peak through the curtains.

An entire day later and there was still nothing heard about what had happened the previous morning but the excitement of the Hogsmeade trip was taking up most people's attention.

Except Harry Potter, who had been unable to get a signed permission slip. He watched everyone leave to go to the magic village, slightly glad that he wouldn't have to pass the dementors on the way through the gate but that sadness of missing out on the trip was still overwhelming the relief.

It was during the conversation with Professor Lupin, after the promise to teach him a spell to ward off Dementors, that Harry learnt something about the strange event of the day earlier.

"What happened yesterday, professor? That creature that everyone was talking about, what was it?" Harry had asked, staring into the remaining remnants of tea in his mug (happy to see no tealeaves foretelling his apparent death).

"Sorry to say, but nobody knows. We've never seen a creature like it," Lupin explained, looking out of the office window, "I know it's not reassuring when your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher doesn't know what a magical creature is but there hasn't been any hostility shown from it according to Madam Pomfrey."

"Is it safe? There's already dementors and Sirius Black on the loose." Lupin let out a long sigh, running a hand down his face before turning to face Harry.

"There's no need to worry about the creature, he's under the care of Madam Pomfrey and you know how difficult it is to escape from her clutches." There was a resounding chime from a nearby clock followed by Snape giving Lupin the mysterious potion before Harry said his goodbyes and went to meet Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Harry! There you are! Take these." Handfuls upon handfuls of sweets and other miscellaneous were dumped in front of him as he sat at the table.

"What's all this?"

"Well those are from Zonko's are this stuff is all from Honeydukes, you should have seen it, it was amazi-" Ron suddenly cut himself off and glared at Hermione, who had non to subtly jabbed him with her elbow, "I mean, it wasn't all that great, I've seen better. Got really boring after a while."

"It's fine guys, really, I don't mind." He shook his head before asking them how their day had been.

"The shrieking shack was creepy even though we couldn't really get closed to it." Ron explained through a mouth full of food, "What did you do today?"

"Not much, spoke with Lupin for a bit," taking another bite of food, the Halloween feast was the best, "said he'd teach me how to get rid of Dementors."

"Harry, that's great!" Hermione enthused, looking up from a book she had propped against the pumpkin juice.

"'Mione, when did you even get that book."

"The library."

"I know that, but when, we've not even been in Hogwarts all day."

"Honestly Ronald, I'm trying to find out what happened yesterday." Hermione continued flipping through the book with a scowl, "I wish I'd seen it."

"Relax 'Mione, just enjoy the feast for a bit." Ron waved his hand at the mountain of food in front of him.

"Good luck, Professor Lupin has no idea what it is, no one does." Hermione looked at Harry before looking back down at her book, "Hermione, just put the book down."

With a sigh Hermione closed the book again and shoved it in her bag, "Fine."

It wasn't until later that night, with Sirius Black breaking in and the sleepover in the Great Hall that someone heard about the mysterious blue creature.

It was early morning but not yet dawn. All of the prefects that had been patrolling the hall had gone to sleep hours before with only a few tired teachers now guarding the student body. Everything was peaceful, silent even, which made it all the easier to notice when the door to the hall creaked open.

It didn't open far just enough for a small robed figure to poke its head through. It didn't hesitate there long, dashing back out of sight when it saw the number of people in the room. It was Snape that swept out the room first, being the first to see the creature and being closest to the door. The robed creature hadn't made it very far, tripping over the far too long robes as it tried to run away. It was a simple leg-locking curse that stopped the creature before it turned the corner.

* * *

Loki had escaped the hospital wing pretty easily. Waking up far before the nurse believed him to mixed in with some sort of issue going on that required all the staff to be present. He luckily found some of dark robes with some blue trim along the edge which he used to cover himself since he was only in what felt like a pair of thin pyjamas. They were far too big for him and were made for someone more than twice his size but it was reassuring to him to not see the blue skin. Loki gave up on the hood quickly when he realised it would cover his entire face no matter how much he tried to make it not.

He questioned why he was left alone before realising the matron was sleeping in the room just next door. Learning stealth was important, he had told Thor this many times that moving quietly and unseen was far more useful barging in waving Mjolnir, slay a few creatures and then ask questions five days later. Loki crept from the wing silently, taking in the great stone walls of the outside corridors.

The paintings were moving, well, running between portraits looking harried. Very few took notice of him but those that did either stared or asked questions in the vein of "are you supposed to be out here?", "someone alert Dumbledore about this," or "aren't you all tiny and adorable." The last one was surprisingly common. He didn't know why and was too distracted by the face paintings were _talking_ , he had to learn about this.

"This place is a school, there must be a library somewhere," he thought to himself, no sense in talking to himself and giving away his position. And so, the little Jotun that would call himself a Jotun set off to find a library. The corridors were draughty but Loki took no notice nor did he care that his feet were bare against the stone floors. The stairs were fascinating. They moved! This caused a bit of bother with the robes.

He had managed to crawl up to the top of the stairs (apparently they weren't designed with an almost toddler in mind, stupid tall stairs) when the stairs decided to move again. It through off his balance and Loki ended up sliding down the stairs.

"Ouch…" pouting slightly and rubbing his head Loki continued going down the stairs and as far away from the moving footsteps as possible, "Heimdall, if you could see that, don't tell Thor." He muttered using a nearby wall to steady himself, "still not healed" was the mantra going through his head. His injuries may be healed but his boy was still exhausted and sore, maybe he should have stayed in bed but when did he ever listen to people.

Empty room, empty room, broom cupboard, toilets (Loki had a brief conversation with a ghost girl about what it was like to go through walls before asking if she knew where the library was) it wasn't until he found what looked like an entrance hall that he realised he was in the wrong place again (he was in a magic castle, who wouldn't get distracted). One more door before he would check upstairs again. The great big door that he kept seeing adults go in and out of. It was a stupid thing to do but he wanted to explore so badly, just a peak would do.

He regretted it very quickly. Rows and rows of sleeping students were in the hall as were guarding adults. All of which turned around to see him. Running away from the door as fast as possible Loki ran to the nearest branching corridor. He bounced off the wall (easier turning) but it was all for naught as next thing he knew he was face down on the ground with his legs trapped together and a dark figure seeping towards him.

"Hello, you wouldn't know the way to the library would you?"

* * *

 **I don't know if the line breaks are working**


	3. Easy Acceptance into Hogwarts

Dumbledore was expecting someone to burst into his office by midnight carrying news of Sirius Black (hopefully that he had been caught) but instead he got Professor Snape dragging squirming pile of robes.

"What brings you here Severus? Surely not a possessed pile of robes." Dumbledore chuckled.

"It is what is underneath the robes, Professor, found it wondering the halls." As he spoke Snape yanked the robes off of Loki's head, earning a glare after he shook his hair from his eyes, it seemed much longer than it was…or was it always this long?

"Teach me." Loki commanded the headmaster, who arched an eyebrow at the words, "I wish to learn this magic."

"If you are willing to answer a few questions, you did cause quite the ruckus yesterday," Dumbledore spoke over his half-moon glasses, "and just a day before a convicted murderer broke into the school. You cannot blame us too much for being cautious."

"Please teach me."

"I'm sure we can sort something out." Loki was certain the old man's eyes were twinkling, "Now Severus you may return to the Great Hall, I must ask this young child a few questions." Snape left the room with a final sneer towards Loki who stuck out his tongue in return, "Please, take a seat so we can begin."

"Okay." Hopping up onto the comfortable chair in front of the desk, feet only just reaching the past the edge of the cushion, "I'm Loki. I'm not usually blue but I am currently unable to turn back. I'm sorry if it disturbs you."

"Nonsense, one cannot spend time dwelling on appearance. Now, Loki, why have you come to Hogwarts."

"Uhh…I don't know. I fell from the Bifrost…I think I used to be older, I have memories of me being taller, and my…brother? Being older. Everything's all scrambled. I must have landed here." Loki explained, running a hand through his hair, "I did not even now Midgard had magic."

"Do you not wish to return home? Your family must miss you."

"They won't, or they can wait at least. I didn't leave on the best of terms you could say, I need to calm my head."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Well then, I must ask, what are you exactly. I have never seen a creature like you." Loki hesitated, playing with his hands, grimacing at the blue colour, "If you are to stay here, it would be best for me to know, just in case something happens."

"I won't hurt anyone, you have my word, I just want to learn the magic you use," if someone were to hear him now they would probably say he was begging but Loki would never admit to that.

"I know but we have already discovered that a mere touch of your skin is enough to cause frostbite, it is always important to know your situation." Loki went over the options in his head. Tell the old man what he was and risk being thrown out of the school completely because who would let a monster near children. Tell the old man and hope that Midgard was no longer teaching about the nine realms so they wouldn't know he was a monster. Don't tell the old man and never be allowed to learn from the magic school. There were several other options but Loki realised he had been staring at his hands for several minutes in complete silence and the headmaster was now walking around the bookshelves.

"Jotun, this form is Jotun." It was a whisper, but he said it. A heavy weight rested on his chest; this form had caused so much trouble, it tore him from his family…that didn't sit right either. The headmaster stopped his footsteps briefly but did not turn to look at him, did not turn to judge him. "I can't tell you much, I grew up in a different form being told Jotnar were monsters. I'm afraid I know about as much as this form as you do."

"Well it can't be helped then, we'll deal with problems when and if they arrive. This is a school full of children and teenagers, there is always dramatics going on." Loki looked up as the headmaster walked back to the desk with a letter in hand, "You appear much younger than what is usually accepted into Hogwarts but I see no reason to reject a mind so willing to learn."

Loki skimmed over the letter. It was an acceptance letter labelled to him. He could really study here? He held back the urge to jump and cheer. He could study magic and no one would judge him for it! Where would he get the equipment from?

"Equipment can be sorted out within the next few days, for now, I think now would be a good time to return to the hospital wing, it seems Poppy has been hunting for you." As if on cue the frantic matron came bursting through the door, hair a mess and slightly out of breath. She must have been running about the whole castle trying to find him, following her was another older lady in green robes who looked very strict.

"There you are! You should be resting! Honestly, I'm going to start charming students to bed soon." Yet another adult manhandling the back of his robes to make him move where they wanted and ignoring his protests.

"Ah, Poppy, please see Mr Loki here gets some proper rest before tomorrow. Minerva, any news on Black?"

"I'm afraid not Albus, the whole castle has searched but no one has seen anything." That was all Loki was able to hear before he was out of hearing range. He was back at the hospital wing in mere minutes, stripped of the oversized robes and trapped under the covers once again but this time he didn't struggle, exhaustion catching up on him.

He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

* * *

 **This story isn't serious in any way**


	4. Escape of the Hospital Wing

The next morning students were told that the castle was safe and they could return to their dorms before coming back down for breakfast. There was a hush within some groups of students whilst others were excitedly swapping theories about how Sirius Black got into the school, the rest didn't really care and just got on with their lives, they weren't going to waste their Sunday.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were part of the second group.

"There has to be a connection between Black and this new creature." Hermione was busy scribbling notes down once again at the Great Hall table, this time though, she wasn't alone in her theories. There were several students from a mix of houses crowded around the end of the Gryffindor throwing ideas about which Hermione was writing down at rapid speed ("What if he used one of Iron Mans suits?" "There's no way he would get hold of one and good luck stealing from Tony Stark." "What's Iron Man?" "Quinjet?" "Just stop.").

"Has anyone found out anything about the blue guy? What is he?" A fifth year Hufflepuff asked.

"Not yet, I think there are a couple of Ravenclaws have locked themselves in the library,"

"So we should know everything by dinner." Fred and George chimed in, practically shouting to be heard from what seemed like the other side of the table (apparently using an army of owls to fly into Hogwarts was a valid reason to be shunned from the group of serious theorists), "You should join them Hermione,"

"We'd know by lunch."

"Has anyone here actually seen the blue guy? We just heard the crash." Ron asked, thinking back to the transfiguration lesson that was interrupted by the miniature earthquake, "I mean, that must have hurt, to crash that hard."

"I did," Susan Bones of Hufflepuff said, "you couldn't see much of it, it was covered by too much cloth, like its clothes were too big." There were some nods of agreement in the group, "I guess it looked like a boy but he was tiny, just past toddler height from what I could tell," She raised her hand to just past her waste, "yeah, umm, what else…There were lines all over its face, like they were part of its skin…that's all I can remember, we were forced back to lessons pretty quickly."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she wrote every down onto the overflowing piece of parchment.

"He's got little horns too, tiny ones right here." A Gryffindor second year said, pointing to his hairline just above his temples. He got many questioning looks which he laughed off and explained, "I managed to get a peak yesterday before Madam Pomfrey came in." Well-earned pats on the back were given.

"I've never heard of anything like it." Hermione admitted after scanning everything fact on magical creatures she could think of. Stunned silence, it was a rare for Hermione to admit not knowing something.

"Do you really think it's related to Black getting in?"

"The timing is too coincidental for it not to be, Harry. Think about it, a mysterious creature shows up, all the teachers are distracted so Black uses that distraction to sneak in." Hermione explained, piling up the notes and stashing them into her bag, "I'm going to the library, there has to be something."

Harry and Ron left the Great Hall about five minutes after Hermione, who could sustain herself using the smell of books alone instead of eating food like mere mortals, and went up to the Gryffindor common room. Well they were heading that way decided it would be a great idea to try sneaking past Madam Pomfrey. If they failed, they could always come back later with the invisibility cloak.

The wing seemed empty on first glance, beds neatly made and nothing looking overly out of place except for the white curtain blocking off one of the beds. Usually a normal sight if there was someone staying overnight, just to give them a little privacy. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Good.

Harry was non-too subtly nudged forward by Ron but walked towards the curtains anyway, hesitating slightly when drawing them back. He wasn't expecting to see a small blue child. People kept saying 'creature' this and 'creature' that but he really was just a child, a slightly abnormal appearance but a child all the same.

"Hello. Are you a student here?" Red eyes, wide with hope as he stared at Harry, "can you take me to the library while the matron is away. Sitting in this bed is so boring." Harry just blinked, unable to form words. The blue child was standing on the bed now, practically jumping and buzzing with energy, taking a moment to appreciate the springiness and higher bounce he was getting from the mattress, "Please take me while the matron is gone, I'd go myself but I don't know the way."

"Ummm…." Still no words formed, Ron had joined in with the staring, poking his head around the curtain. The little blue boy jumped down from the bed, slipping over the too long pyjamas bottoms briefly but righted himself quickly and scurried into the store room and running back out while throwing and oversized robe on.

"Please, we have to go now, Lady Pomfrey will be back soon," he grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him out of the door. Harry took note of the cold feeling of the boys hand even through the layers of cloth, "If she sees us I'll never get to leave."

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea." Ron whispered, but could do nothing to stop the child from pulling his friend out of the infirmary.

"I don't think I have much choice." They were out of the room now and Harry just gestured to the little vice attached to his wrist as if to say 'I'm not able to escape right now', "maybe get a professor." Harry muttered, hopefully quiet enough that he wouldn't be heard by anyone but Ron.

"I am Loki, who are you? Which way do we turn now? Where's the other one gone?" The boy, now introduced as Loki, questioned while looking left and right down a split in the corridor. Harry could take him to the library or he could take him to a professor, Loki wouldn't know the right direction but Ron was bringing someone to the library and they would be able to ask the kid some questions at the library (it would make a group of students very happy to see him).

"Umm, this way, and my name's Harry Potter." To the library they went. They passed by several students on the way there and Harry could see Loki hesitating when the stares intensified but just tugged the hood over his head and allowed Harry to guide him a bit more (Harry had to ask Loki to loosen the grip on his wrist when it was becoming too tense, "ah, sorry,").

"Are we almost there yet? This staring is irritating." Loki spat out, glaring at several students who had stared for just a moment to long (they quickly turned the other direction, apparently red eyes freaked some people out), he just wanted to read up on magic.

"Yeah, it's just up the next set of stairs." Harry pointed to a doorway just at the top of the stairs and Loki's face lit up, "Careful, you'll trip." The warning didn't stop the boy from practically leaping up the stairs, if it wasn't for the Ravenclaw trim along the edges of the robes Harry would think he was looking at a baby dementor but he froze at the top of the stairs and hid around the doorway, allowing Harry to catch up, "come on then, we made it this far."

"I can do this, just ignore their gaze," Loki was muttering to himself, playing with his sleeve nervously. With a deep breath and determined nod Loki walked into the library. He turned several heads but he ignored them all, choosing to stroll down the towering shelves instead. He felt so at home within the leather-bound pages, like all the confusion that had been clogging his mind was suddenly gone, pushed to the side and out of the way. He could work out how he got here later, he'd get back to Asgard eventually and there would be a way to change form again when his Seidr had returned fully (all his magic felt drained at that moment).

Hermione and the group of Ravenclaws looked up from their books and gaped, they had spent all morning searching for information and in comes the topic of research.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione grabbed Harry and whispered into his ear, "What is it doing here? Is it even safe?"

"I think it's fine. He said he wanted to go to the library. Ron's gone to fetch a professor." Hermione nodded, staring at the small figure who was skimming the books at his eye level. Every now and then he would pull out one the giant tomes and flip through the pages before putting it back on the shelves exactly where he found it. After five books Loki had decided on the one he was going to read first and carried it to the nearest empty table (with moderate struggle).

No one dared to approach, although one Ravenclaw recognised the robes as being theirs, they just stared at the figure until Ron entered the library followed by a very tired looking Lupin.

"What's going on here then? So many people spending their Sunday in the library." Everyone suddenly became far more interested in their books again as the DADA professor walked into the library and, once everyone was at least pretending not to be paying attention, he walked towards the child kneeling on the benches reading, "hello there. My name is Remus Lupin, I'm the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Red eyes peaked out from under the robe, scanning the raggedy professor who was offering out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir, I am Loki, I look forward to studying under you." He shook the offered hand, "I apologise for the sleeves but it's for the best."

"So I've heard." A moment of silence.

"Thank you for trying to make them stop staring, it is much appreciated." Loki said quietly.

"Now, I know it's an accomplishment escaping from Madam Pomfrey but we really should be getting you back now," Loki was pouting, "you can take the book, just let Madam Pince check it out." With a sigh and longing look at the rows of books Loki nodded. Loki followed Lupin back through the halls, every now and then asking a question but not taking his eyes away from professor.

Getting back to the hospital wing Loki was met once again by the stern matron who waved him towards the bed and handed him a clean set of clothes (in just about his size) and some food for a late breakfast (maybe brunch was a more appropriate term).

"Once you're ready I will take you to Diagon Alley for school supplies and some clothes," Loki nodded happily, finished food, changed and was ready to go in five minutes.

* * *

 **Loki's probably really OOC...meh**


	5. Trip to Diagon Alley

Loki loved the wizarding world. Sure they stared a lot and were incredibly nosy but there were so many ideas. Travelling through fireplace! Sure it was messy and undignified but what a strange idea and it didn't tire you out like teleporting did, Loki would have to research 'Apparation' later.

And Diagon Alley was amazing. Perhaps when he had his Seidr back he could visit again and buy nearly everything (nearly because he didn't need a pet toad, a cat on the other hand)but for now he couldn't access his riches so he had to make do with what Hogwarts would fund him (so nearly everything being second hand).

"Don't wander off now," Lupin warned, grabbing the edge of Loki's robes as he was about to bolt into the apothecary, "you can explore after we go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"The bank, see, the big marble building at the end there." Loki nodded and walked at a steadier pace in line with the professor. Lupin couldn't help be a bit disturbed by the gaze of the child, even as he dashed back and forth between shop windows he had never let the professor away out of his sight. It wasn't menacing or judging but the gaze of a scholar observing and test subject.

Lupin realised that this boy knew there was something about him.

"What are these creatures?" Lupin snapped out of his thoughts, they had entered Gringotts and Loki was staring at the Goblins behind the counters. There were several Goblins returning the stare to the small blue boy but with an additional sneer.

"Goblins and it's rude to stare."

"They are staring at me, I'm just returning the favour." Loki pouted, he was now walking a step behind the professor. Lupin didn't point out that a lot of the glares from the Goblins were aimed towards him.

"Yes but you are small, blue and hiding your face under a cloak, this is a bank, you look suspicious." Loki looked down at his feet and remained silent, muttering under his breath words in a language Lupin didn't understand, "Come now, the sooner we get through here the sooner we can leave," a small nod, barely discernible under the hood was his reply, Loki was busy staring at his hands that he had briefly uncovered from his sleeves.

Loki didn't respond to much as they dealt with the goblins but 'woke up' as they got into the mine carts. Lupin was indifferent to the carts, never getting sick from them but found the journey a bit too jumpy to truly enjoy it. He had found memories of James and Sirius attempting to stand up and 'surf' the carts, the loser would be the one to fall over first. Loki on the other hand was clinging to the side with a grin on his face (Lupin chose to ignore the slightly pointed teeth) and small laugh erupting from his chest.

He didn't leave the cart as Lupin got the coins from the vault, it took a few minutes to gather the correct amount (Lupin had been given very strict instructions on how much he was to take out and the Goblin with them knew that amount) and hop back into the cart. Loki seemed to be trapped in his thoughts, a small reminiscent small on his face as he rested against the side. Lupin sat next to him in silence.

Blinking as they re-entered the sunlight of Diagon Alley the duo decided on where they were going to go first.

"I want one of those sticks,"

"Wand."

"Yeah, one of those."

"Okay then, Ollivander's first. This way." It turned out Loki had been given a slight be more to spend than normal for a student using Hogwarts funds but that was most likely so he could get some proper clothes but everything else would have to be second hand (outside potion ingredients, hard to reuse those). As Loki trotted along beside him more wizard were staring. Maybe it was because it was later in the day so more people were actually awake but he was definitely getting more attention than before and it was making the boy visibly more annoyed.

Ollivander's was a small, dusty shop filled with tons of small, long boxes and a single stool in the corner. Lupin claimed the stool immediately leaving Loki standing in the middle of the room, staring around in confusion.

Sometimes Lupin wished he could see more people going into Ollivander's for the first time because the leap of shock Loki accomplished and the noise that came from his mouth when the old wand-maker appeared was a sight he would never forget. He stopped laughing when the boy glared at him.

"Fascinating," Loki blinked at the man who was now walking towards him, "in all my years, I've never found a wand for one like you. Awfully young to be in here but so powerful." The old man muttered. "Do you even need a wand, I wonder. Wand arm out, and remove the cloak please, it'll get in the way of the tape measure." Loki was hesitant again but with a deep breath shrugged off the cloak and watched as said tape measure zoomed towards him calculating the length of his arm from shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist. It then measured the length of each individual finger and nail, his overall height, width between his shoulder blades and the gaps between his horns. With a flick of his wand, Ollivander recalled the tape and came back out harbouring several long boxes.

"Try this one," the wand-maker handed Loki a thin stick. Loki could feel the power coming from the small stick, it wasn't overwhelming, more like it was reacting with his Seidr but not in a way he was used to. Sadly the moment he waved the stick it exploded in his hand.

"AH!" He dropped the remains of the wood and redrew his hand into his chest. Turns out that Jotun skin burned easily in the presence of fire, understandable really. Lupin jumped up from stool, taking Loki's hand away from his chest to check it (using the robe Loki had shrugged to cover his hands), the burn wasn't terrible but looked painful. Loki, being the brave child that he was, was holding back tears surprisingly well.

"A different wand perhaps." With a wave of his own wand cleaned up the destroyed wand and with another flick performed a minor first aid spell. The pain in Loki's hand numbed but it was still there, "that should numb the pain enough until you get back to Hogwarts. You are a strange one, never have I seen a reaction such as that. Try this one instead, unicorn tail hair for the core." Loki took the wand again, looking at it with distrust and his hand shaking slightly.

"What are the other cores? What's the difference?"

"I work with unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feathers when I can. The core gives the wand it's power and lets you channel magic through it. Now go on, give it a wave."

"Will this one explode?" Loki received no answer but waved it anyway. It didn't explode. It did, however, vanish, "Oops."

Five wands later, five unexplainable reactions of the wands later and Loki was getting frustrated. After the last wand had melted in his hand Ollivander was running out of ideas.

"Tricky, very tricky," he went into the back room, muttering to himself. Loki, who was busy trying to get the tar like substance off his hands (magic wouldn't make it vanish), looked up at Lupin from where he was looking at him in a confused manner.

"Will I still get to study at Hogwarts if I can't get a wand?"

"I'm sure something will be worked out."

"Okay Mr Loki, let's try something different." Ollivander had reappeared with a large dust-covered book in hand, "I'm glad I still have this here. Nothing to be afraid of Mr Loki, it's just a spell book. Now, this is a simple spell, it creates a small ball of light. Just say 'lumos'." Loki skimmed the page on the spell, taking in all the information he could.

Concentrating his Seidr and making it match the pattern of the magic surrounding him before he spoke the spell, "Lumos."

A ball of light sat in the palm of his hand and it was blindingly bright. It was so different from what he was used to, it didn't seem to take up as much energy, but didn't have the same impact as true Seidr work. He'd have to compare later when he had the energy to and with more complicated wizardry. Loki spun around with a look of joy and then froze, the ball of light fading, as if he was expecting someone else.

"Would you look at that, wandless magic." Ollivander did not hide his shock, "I don't know what you are but you are obviously very gifted in magic arts. You are truly something special, Mr Loki." Loki blushed, well his cheeks became darker, "I guess that will be everything then."

Lupin stood up from the stool, handing Loki back his robes despite the boy not really paying attention instead flicking the light in his hand on and off. Lupin dealt with payment (Ollivander accepted payment from one wand only) and the trip into Diagon Alley continued.

They didn't have many other incidents, Loki had to be dragged from the second hand book store, discovered that ice cream was the greatest thing ever and despite how cool they may be snakes are not acceptable pets nor do they have the money for one. Loki was happy to have fitted clothes again (now with a lovely pair of gloves that could become a pair of mittens when he needed to cover his fingers) and was honestly exhausted by the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you, professor." Loki yawned as they appeared back in Hogwarts, "It is much appreciated for you to take your day off looking after me."

"No need to thank me, Loki, it was a pleasure and it got me out of marking essays."

After a visit to the hospital wing to heal the burn that was starting to become painful again, it was decided that Loki would spend his time with Ravenclaw house. His main interest was study so it seemed like the best place to put him.

So while the rest of the Hogwarts students were summoned to the Great Hall for dinner, Loki was set up in the Ravenclaw dorms where the rest of the first years were roomed. It was explained to the students just who Loki was (sort of, Dumbledore explained that Loki would be staying in Hogwarts until he was able to return home and wished to spend his time learning so treat him like you would any other student) and that they were to avoid touching his skin as it will cause a serious case of frostbite that will cause a week-long trip to the hospital wing.

Loki was asleep before dinner had even began.

Needless to say the first year Ravenclaws were extremely confused by the appearance of a new bed in their dorm room but decided questions could wake until morning.

* * *

 **I'm getting so mixed up with all the chapters - I hope I'm posting them in the right order .**


	6. The Beginning of Hood Wars

Loki awoke on the second morning of November to a child gently shaking his shoulder.

"We have to get up now or you'll sleep through breakfast." The boy left Loki after that, Loki sat up with a tired moan as he literally rolled out of bed.

"You okay?" the remaining boy in the room asked at the sound of the thump (Loki could hear the laughter in his voice but couldn't judge him, he had laughed at Thor doing the same thing before and nowhere near as subtly).

"I'm good, thank you." He yawned out, rummaging through his newly acquired trunk for a set of clothes. By the time he had finished getting ready the room was empty. Luckily the common room wasn't.

"Blue is a lovely colour isn't it?" Loki span around to meet the owner of the dreamy voice. A girl with long blonde hair was staring just above his head, she was wearing what looked like a cork necklace but no shoes although she seemed comfortable enough.

"I prefer green personally." Loki said, "Loki." He held out his mittened hand which was accepted by a delicate hand.

"Luna Lovegood, have you seen any Nargles, they like to take my shoes but it's starting to get cold."

Loki followed Luna down to the Great Hall, chatting about hunts for Crumpled-Horn Snorlacks and infestations of Wrackspurts. Many heads turned when the pair entered the hall but they were too deep in conversation to notice.

"In Asgard there are huge creatures called Bilgesnipes, they're hideous and trample everything but they have huge horns too. Maybe they're related to crumpled-horn snorlacks." Loki heaped food onto his plate, trying something of everything available, "What's this stuff, I've never had anything like this." Loki was swirling the orange liquid around his glass with a confused look.

"Have you never had pumpkin juice before?" an older Ravenclaw asked, Penelope Clearwater as she was quickly introduced herself ("Prefect and head girl, if you need anything just find me"), and Loki just shook his head, "It can take a bit of getting used to, there is other juices if pumpkin isn't to your liking."

"No, no, it's nice, sweet, just new." Loki finished the cup before moving onto the food. There was the usual of eggs and toast and a meat which was identified as bacon ("This is the greatest thing I've ever eaten." Which earned chuckles, apparently his tasting session was drawing an audience) but there was the odd choice to have sherbet lemons or mint humbugs ("The humbugs are always there but the lemons are new"). There was cereals too which Loki found to be an odd thing, having food floating around in milk was an unkown concept to him, it just didn't exist in Asgard (the closest they had was porridge), there was also porridge available.

"Mr Loki, there you are." Loki looked around from where he was about to golden syrup and bacon (pure curiousity, Luna apparently found it nice), "My name is Filius Flitwick and I am your head of house. Welcome to Ravenclaw, I hope you enjoy your time. Here is your timetable, if you get lost ask an older student or a painting." Behind him another student was spitting out his food into a napkin, apparently he didn't like the syrup-bacon combination (there were several other student joining in with the increasingly strange combinations), which earned an odd look from the small professor before he walked back to the teachers table.

"You're with us right, first year?" Loki nodded at his fellow classmate, the same one that had woken him up that morning, he was sat several seats down with his fellow classmates (Loki belived his name to be Jack), "We've got Transfiguration first, Professor McGonagall is scary so don't cause trouble in her class, 'K?"

Loki wouldn't dream of it, he wasn't Thor.

After bidding goodbye to the other students he and the other first years went their separate ways up to the transfiguration room.

A matchstick into a needle, it sounded simple enough. McGonagall had sat Loki to the side and explained to him the spell and left him to work on it (she was confused for a bit by the lack of wand but he quickly explained that he didn't need one).

It took him five minutes to work the spell out, most of the time went into working out the proper pronunciation. It was apparently a shock that he was able to perform the spell in five minutes when the rest of the class had taken about a week (they were currently working on turning mice in matchboxes).

"I believe ten points to Ravenclaw are in order. Congratulations Mr Loki." Loki bristled with pride at the praise, ignoring the startled looks of the class. McGonagall moved him onto more difficult work which Loki still found startling easy to finish. By the end of the lesson, Loki had completed every task he had been given and McGonagall was at a loss for what to do. Loki didn't dwell on it, he just followed the Ravenclaws to next period.

Charms this time, he had the same issue, albeit not quite as quickly as with transfiguration. Charms required him to move his hands in certain patterns that took a while to memorise.

At lunch his fellow Ravenclaws gave him mixed reactions. There were some of his classmates that congratulated him and were amazed by how well he was doing while others refused to talk to him, apparently jealous.

Potions was a double period after lunch, they were with the Hufflepuffs but most of the students were dragging their feet into the dungeons. Snape ignored Loki, treated him no differently than the other students and just expected him to get along with the lesson. Loki appreciated it. He was set to work with a Hufflepuff girl who would look down at her feet or the desk whenever Loki looked at her.

They ended up making a good pair. The girl, Mary, was a hard worker that was good with all the small details of cutting up the ingredients but didn't quite understand the potion making itself, not being able to brew successful potions alone (there was an odd number and she was usually the one on her own). Loki understood what was happening and could explain what each ingredient added to the potion (with reference to the book with the ingredients he didn't quite know. They discovered that the temperature of Loki's skin froze the ingredients, sadly the didn't notice until they had added half the ingredients and there common poison cure had started to give off a a neon green smoke that seemed to congeal on the ceiling.

"Perhaps it would be best if Mr Loki refrained from touching the ingredients." Snape had drawled out once he had cleaned up the mess, "The pair of you are to stay in this classroom until you brew a passable potion. And you are in a classroom Mr Loki, remove your hood," This had caused Mary to panic, not believing that the small boy sat next to her was capable of the intelligence that rumours were spreading around.

"I apologies for causing trouble for you Lady Mary, how about you handle the ingredients this time," Loki suggested, still not pulling his hood down but returning his fingers into the mitten tops, "I can walk you through it."

He did. Between the two of them they managed to finish their potion only ten minutes after the end of the lesson (there was another pair having to stay behind but they were yet to finish). Loki spent the whole lesson bitter towards Snape who had yanked his hood down…several times, removing more house points each time. By the time he had lost 30 points Loki gave in and kept it down, mainly because Snape threatened to make them restart the whole potion again (he didn't care about the glares from the other housemates).

"Thank you Loki," Mary said after the lesson, "For helping me."

"I needed to pass it as well, it wasn't just for you." He muttered, hiding his face under his hood again. Mary said quick goodbyes and left for the Great Hall.

With nothing else happening for the rest of the day so ended Loki's first day at Hogwarts.


	7. Meeting Fellow Tricksters

Loki spent a week at Hogwarts happily going to lessons, studying and generally enjoying himself with no issues. He was well acquainted with his house, the older students more than willing answer his questions about random topics, despite not making any close friends (he thought about calling Luna such though), apparently people thought he was much younger than he actually was.

He discovered that this body tired quickly and usually meant he climbed into bed right after dinner (after a bit of reading). Fellow Ravenclaws kept the night he fell asleep in the common room a secret from the rest of the school, Loki had been answering some of the curious questions and had drifted off in a moment of silence. He found out later that it was the head boy that had carried him back to his bed. He never spoke to anyone about this incident. Once he got away from the students prone to fits of jealousy Loki realised that many of the older students (6th and 7th year in particularly) treating him as if he was a baby sibling, making sure he was up in time and that he was never lost in the maze of corridors.

It wasn't until the weekend he finally got to visit the library. He had finished his homework within a few hours which left him the rest of the weekend to look up whatever he wanted to. He was left alone until about four on Saturday afternoon where he was summoned to Flitwick's office.

"Mr Loki, I've had reports about you. I've seen it myself, and me and several members of faculty believe you need to be working at a higher level of work," Loki nodded slightly, he had been blazing through the first year work (potions being a sticking point until had got some different gloves…maybe he could transfigure something). "We have decided that you might work better in third year classes, at the rate you're working at we believe that is how far into the curriculum you'll be able to make."

It was explained to Loki that he would join third year classes where he would continue through each year of work as he was doing already but this way he would have electives as well (he choose Divination, Arithmancy and Care for Magical creatures). Loki was practically skipping with excitement again.

However, this was the first time Loki had walked the school himself. He didn't get lost but was surprised to be grabbed from the back of his robes. He struggled and did his best to squirm out of the grip.

"Now, now," voice one said.

"We won't hurt you," said the second voice.

"Just wanted to say hello." They both said at once and released Loki from their grip. Two clones crouched in front of him, both with bright red hair, wide grins and a glint in their eyes that Loki recognised as a look he often wore. Pranksters, he was going to get along with this two.

"So, I'm Gred,"

"And I'm Feorge." Ah, the Weasley twins, he'd heard several teachers talking about these two, "And we saw you wandering the halls alone and thought."

"We should go see if he needs help. So here we are."

"If you want to talk to me then you can just ask, there's no need to take me down the wrong corridor claiming to help me find my way." Loki said, enjoying the surprised looks.

"We would _never_ do such a thing," they both tried to look offended but ultimately failed.

"Because I've done the exact same thing on multiple occasions." He laughed, thinking back to times on Asgard where he would lead foreign dignitaries through random halls until he learnt everything he wanted to (Odin secretly encouraged him to do it, Frigga openly told him to), "What is it you wish to ask?"

"A trickster, me thinks Fred."

"I concur, George, one must wonder whether or not this specimen will aid us in a latest endeavour."

"I would be much obliged to share in the spreading of mischief with two good sirs such as yourselves." Loki gave the twins a mock bow which was returned with twice the enthusiasm.

"Come, young Loki, we must talk somewhere more private."

"Can't have someone discovering our ploys."

About seven flights of stairs later Loki was standing in front of a large portrait of a rather plump lady when one of the twins covered his ears ("Can't have you hearing our password young Raven") before he was lifted through the revealed opening. Taking amount to voice his displeasure in being picked up like a child ("but you are a child" "Not the point!") he looked around the Gryffindor common room.

It was cosy with comfy chairs and a warm atmosphere, groups of Gryffindors meandered around the room, most were just chatting but there were some bent over books doing homework (or slamming their heads onto the tables wishing it all gone would be a more appropriate). He wasn't able to observe the room much longer since the twins were quick to grab his arms and drag him into what Loki assumed to be the dorm rooms. Several heads turned, some people openly gaped while the rest pretended not to be looking.

"Our new blue friend we have a request for you."

"See we've been experimenting with our own brand of pranking toys."

"I'm listening." Both twins grinned.

"We've heard that you are amazing at learning spells and you see."

"We're not. We need your help for that bit and new ideas are always accepted by us."

"Do you know how to get off premises." Loki asked, confusing the pair.

"We have a few tricks."

"Tell me how to get to them and you've got yourself a deal."

"Sounds fair."

"Pleasure doing business with you, kid."


	8. Dementors, 'nuff said

By the time Loki had been at Hogwarts for about a month the stares had become lesser and Loki was able to walk into a room without everything becoming complete silence. His Seidr wasn't growing to the point where he was able to summon items with a mix up of wizarding magic which was mostly used to get some currency to spend in Hogsmeade (the secret passage to Honeydukes was now well traversed by Loki). He had had to visit Gringotts again (with permission from Dumbledore) in order to change some of his shiny thins into Galleons because apparently solid blocks of gold weren't accepted in a usual store.

Loki had found a thin material which he fitted to his hand perfectly (it hadn't been possible for Madam Malkins to make anything of the sort without touching him so he had made do with his loose fitting gloves) and allowed him to move his fingers with no trouble; he later charmed the fabric to make sure not frostbite would occur. Many of the purebloods had sneered at him when they saw him delicately sewing and embroidering the material in which he responded very calmly and maturely. Well he calmly cast a leg-locker cure on them before he turned all their clothes neon pink and then maturely walked away while they faceplanted the floor.

He had been in a total of five detentions and lost 40 points for these occasions which Loki was very proud of himself and took it as a great achievement.

He had finally been cornered by Hermione in which he answered her questions in complete riddles where most of the answers were false anyway and left her tearing her hair out in frustration.

Anyway, new gloves in possession meant Snape had to stop looking down on him since he was able to complete all the potions on his own first try (since moving into the 3rd year class he had been working on his own and causing some form of accident every lesson).

Over a month at Hogwarts, no word from Asgard, and Loki didn't know what to think. With his Seidr barely returning to him (what had happened to him after the fall to make it act so strangely?) Loki was stuck only working on wizardry. The Weasley twins project had been going well, they had created a prototype for what they would later call the extendable ear although it was confiscated by Professor Snape when it started projecting their voices into the staffroom instead of the other way around. They lost 20 points each.

Loki was growing a reputation as point taker (the war with Snape and his right to wear hid hood was still ongoing) which many people did not appreciate. Loki still didn't care.

The detentions he had with Lupin were the most enjoyable (no lines or cleaning cauldrons by hand) since it usually involved helping him set up for the next lesson but Loki was still distracted by the underlying aura of the wizard.

Loki had grown far more outgoing in his exploring, the Forbidden Forest had become a playground for him over his weekends, reminding him of the forests that grew in the different realms which he had spent weeks in during his first childhood. He still hadn't figured out the whole 'became a child with all your adult memories mixed in there thing' yet. He should really work on it. He learnt quickly to avoid the giant spiders for two major reasons; one, they tried to eat him and two, the web was really sticky and difficult to explain to professors when they caught him running in the halls two minutes before curfew. He had found some fascinating plants in the forest and had a disturbing talk with the centaurs suggesting that there was something growing in power (after Loki translated the astrology).

It wasn't until mid-December that something major happened. His first (school approved) Hogsmeade trip. He had been happily walking with the two Weasley twins down the snowy path, laughing at their displeasure of the cold which prompted snowballs to be charmed to flying into his hood (it wasn't cold but he was completely soaked), when he felt an actual shiver down his spine. There weren't any other students with them, having left the castle later than normal.

"Loki?"

"Blue?"

"Stripy?"

"Snowball?"

"None of the names are working, Fred."

"I noticed, George, do you think it's the dementors?"

"Must be, Hogsmeade can wait, c'mon Lokes."

"But not too much, don't want us feeling we're not needed."

Loki was unresponsive to the twins' nudges and prompts to move in the other direction, staring with wide eyes at the air in front of him and visibly shaking.

"Snap out of it Loki!" Fred shouted while George shook Loki's shoulder. Professor Lupin, who had been just behind them on the path ran up to them and took in the state Loki was in.

"Loki, I need you to concentrate," Lupin said but got no response, if anything Loki got worse, muttering in foreign words in a never ending mantra. It was too late though, Dementors were closing in and swarming to Loki, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The dementors were deflected for mere seconds, which George took advantage of to scoop up the paralytic Jotun and sprint down the path with the other two, Lupin doing his best to hold back the dementors. The group made it back through the Hogwarts gates and further before they got some assistance. Dumbledore and a small selection of professors had come to meet them at the gate and rescue them from what could only be described as a swarm.

"Professor Lupin, get these three up to Madam Pomfrey." So he did the three of them got Loki up to the infirmary with little issue. The problem was Loki himself. Clinging to George as if his life depended on it, and from his perspective it probably did, while sobbing hysterics into the older boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry…forgive me, please, I didn't mean to, please, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me, I don't want to be bad, please, I'm not a monster." He continued this, the brief period of English ended as quickly as it began, it was only when the matron finally pried him away from George at the price of the twin's coat did revert to just sobbing (or bawling his eyes out). The matron forced the strongest dreamless-sleep potion he would safely be able to take before lying Loki down on the bed, although he was still attached to George's coat.

"George? You okay? You have something on your chin." Fred pointed out causing everyone to look at the twin.

"Sit down Mr Weasley, you must have hit his skin at some point but it doesn't look like too severe a case." George was forced onto the hospital bed while the matron went into the store room.

"I feel like hell." Fred muttered, collapsing onto his brother's bed and nearly knocking him off in the process ("My bed, get your own." "Make me"), Lupin just sighed, sitting on the end of Loki's bed and throwing the blanket over the child after removing his shoes which had already created a patch of snow and mud on the white sheets.

"I don't think any of us are feeling very dandy I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room, some sort of paste in one hand and a massive bar of chocolate in the other, which she promptly handed to Lupin to divide between them (everyone accepted it greatfully).

"That stuff looks horrid." George grimaced as the foul substance was spread on his chin, "doesn't smell all that nice either."

"Tough, frostbite is a difficult thing to heal now stop talking and eat that chocolate, you won't be able to move your jaw easily once that stuff dries. Honestly, these dementors, more trouble than they're worth. Fat lot of good they did when Black got into the castle all those weeks back." A thin patch of bandages was used to cover the paste before it dried, "You're both to stay the night." The matron said before leaving them to their own devices. Lupin left shortly afterwards to go meet with the professors.

None of them complained. A house elf brought down a set of their pyjamas for them both which they happily climbed into and collapsed into their own beds ("But yours is more comfortable" "'iss off")

Lunch was delivered to them and they ate in sustained silence. It wasn't until Ginny came bursting in, followed shortly after by Ron (who looked incredibly out of breath)then Harry followed by Hermione, that the silence was interrupted.

"Fred, George! Are you okay?" The twins had almost flown across the room in shock at the sudden noise but the two younger siblings took no notice.

"What happened?!"

"Shout louder little brother I don't think Charlie heard you over in Romania." Fred said into his pillow.

"Oh sod off, what happened?" Ron said, plonking himself onto the chair next to Fred's bed, Ginny took up residence next to George, looking at the bandage with worry; Harry and Hermione stood leaning against the foot of each bed.

"Dementors," Fred sighed out, gasps coming from the group, "they're apparently very attracted to blue over there." The rest of the group looked at the final occupant of the room, only just now noticing his sleeping form from underneath the covers.

"Is that George's coat?" Hermione pointed to the dark material Loki had his face buried into.

"Yeah, wouldn't let go of it. Managed to knock his head against George's jaw in the panic." George gave a thumbs up and his best attempt at a smile but the other four in the room were still staring at Loki, some more judging than others, "Oi, don't go blaming him, he can't help it." With a huff they all turned back around and asked for a better explanation about that day's events.

Half an hour later the story was explained, skimming over the words Loki had sobbed for the sake of his privacy, and Loki had started to stir. He looked confused at his surroundings, groaning as he buried himself further into the bed.

"You okay Lokes, need the nurse?" Fred asked when Loki finally ventured into the light.

"W…wha'…"

"Had a nasty run in with some dementors, horrible things dementors." Fred explained while Loki didn't look like he understood it anymore.

"They drain the happiness from everything, make you relive your worst memories before taking your soul." Hermione cut in while Loki sat up in the bed, hand against his forehead. He looked at the coat next to him.

"Why …h-have this?" He lifted the coat with shaky arms.

"Could one of you get Madam Pomfrey, I think we need some chocolate here, I think she's in the staff room, probably checking on Lupin." Fred said, Ginny rushed off.

"Why…have?" Loki said again.

"Well you wouldn't let go of it so George had to make a sacrifice." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, got a frozen jaw for it." Ron muttered earning an elbow to the stomach for the trouble.

"Ronald, really!" Hermione shout-whispered but the damage was done, Loki had heard the comment and was staring at the bandage on the twin's face.

"It's okay Lokes, it can be healed."

Loki ran out of the room.


	9. Loki Finds a Stray

Loki didn't stop running until he was outside again, the snow had gotten worse in the hours they had been inside, most students were back in their common rooms showing off their newest Hogsmeade purchases in front of the fire, but Loki took no notice of it. He really was a monster, he hurt one of the few people that spoke to him on a regular basis. He didn't want to be a monster, he didn't want to be the creature parents warned their children about. He just wanted to be home again, back in his normal skin, back with Thor, even Odin to an extent.

He wanted his mother.

He stopped running when he fell into the waist deep snow and just lied there.

"Heimdall, please, I want to come home now." And he cried. Just curled up in the snow right on the edge of the Forbidden forest and cried, "Please take me home Heimdall."

If Heimdall had heard him he was ignoring him, leaving Loki to lie down in the snow. He was distracted that he didn't hear the giant black dog shuffling his way through the cold towards Loki.

 _Whine_ , Loki looked up. A scruffy black dog was tilting its head at him. It looked half-starved and Loki was honestly surprised it was still standing and able to put up with the cold. It nudged his shoulder.

"Go 'way, want to be alone." The dog nudged him again this time nipping at his robes, "Getoff." Loki waved his arms in the mutt's general direction. He yelped when the dog pulled on his collar, dragging him back in the direction of the school, "NO, I'm not going back." Loki whined failing to find any purchase on the ground as he was dragged through the snow. "You're not a normal dog, are you? You can let me go now, I'll walk."

The dog dropped his collar as asked but Loki turned away from the school the dog leaping through the snow next to him.

Loki ended up being led towards the Whomping Willow, which he had an unfortunate encounter with earlier that led to a concussion and another hospital visit (Loki was starting to think he could set the record for most visits in a single year), but the dog quickly ran to the base and disappeared.

A secret passage, he remembered the twins saying something about a passageway there but they had never been down it. It was dark, dank and Loki had to cast lumos in order to see anything and not trip over the loose rocks and roots. After walking down the cold tunnel behind the mutt they arrived in a dilapidated building where the floorboards creaked and it felt like the walls shook in rhythm with the wind. The dog continued walking, hopping up the steep stairs at the same speed Loki was able to clamber up them, until they reached what looked like a bedroom.

The only way Loki could tell was because of the dusty bed that seemed to be falling apart but Loki was honestly more interested in how the dog was able to turn into a man, the same man he had seen in the Daily Prophet.

"Why did you lead me here? Aren't you worried I'll run back to Hogwarts and tell everyone about this place?"

"Will you?"

"No, just wondering. So why is an escaped convict hanging around a school?" Loki perched on the bed, staring down at the footprints left in the dust.

"To commit the crime I was accused of." Black explained shaking his fingers through his mop of hair as he sank down to the floor against the wall.

"I do not know what you were accused of, sir, I am knew to this world." Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I could tell that, kid, unless you have a really strange reaction to snow, and call me Sirius." He said once he'd calmed down, "There's a traitor running around Hogwarts, he's the reason the James and Lily are dead."

Sirius explained what had happened with Peter Pettigrew and showing Loki the evidence that the Weasley pet rat was the supposedly man. Told Loki that he was Harry's godfather and how much he wanted to see him, speak to him without everyone thinking he was going to kill the boy.

"If I can get hold of this rat, take it to Dumbledore and prove it's Pettigrew would you be free?" Loki asked once Sirius had finished.

"I'd prefer to just end him."

"But then where would you be, on the run because you killed a man. That's exactly where you are now. Proving your innocence would make it so you can be with Harry, be free to so whatever you wanted to." Loki said, now lying on bed and ignoring the need to cough coming from the plume of dust surrounding him.

"You're far too young to make so much sense, you're just like Moony." Sirius grinned, "How old are you, anyway? You look far too young to be a student."

"I'm a student, just smaller than the rest. This body, I would hazard a guess at a couple of centuries. Mentally I have reached just over a thousand years. It got a little mixed up, I remember stuff I shouldn't and I feel I've forgotten something important." The not quite murderer just stared in shock.

"I was not expecting that."

"I will help you Mr Black, for you are a more innocent man than I." Loki stood, nodding his head and sticking out a hand.

"I'm not sure about that."

"I have done some atrocious things, sir."

"Sirius."

"Things I am in no way proud of that and it was only recently, when I could look upon my actions with a fresh perspective, that I realised just how monstrous I had become. In trying to prove myself I became what I dreaded." Loki said, hand still in the air but head aimed to the ground as if the weight of every deed was resting on his shoulders.

"Listen kid." Sirius sighed.

"I'm older than you."

"Oi. We've all done something we're not proud of but you have just agreed to help a man you met just half an hour ago, you're not all bad." With that, the not-quite-murderer and the not-quite-monster shook hands, agreeing to the partnership.


	10. SHIELD Pokes Their Nose In

Ron was currently sat in the figurative corner. Causing a small child that had just been through a dementor attack to run out into a snow storm tended to make people annoyed at you and Ron did have the decency to look ashamed about it. Fred and George had tried to run after Loki and made it down several corridors before running into madam Pomfrey and being marched back to bed.

Hagrid was the only professor capable of making his way through the storm to search for the small boy but by the time he was outside and searching Loki was already following the scruffy dog down the tunnel into the shrieking shack. Seeing the glum look on Hagrid's face was all anyone needed to see to know Loki hadn't been found.

And Loki wouldn't be found until breakfast the next day.

He camped out in the shack, not having the energy to brave the ongoing storm outside, for the night. He woke up hungry and promised Sirius he'd try and bring him some food (knowing where the kitchens were was a wonderful thing) because "rats are disgusting." He also questioned how to become an animagus and was told there was a certain book in the restricted section dedicated to it.

The other random conversations the two had were not of much importance and involved a lot more explaining and the two eventually fell asleep (Loki took the bed while Sirius transformed into a dog and slept at Loki's feet).

When Loki stumbled into the Hall the next morning, still tired and not quite as energetic as usual (Zombie-Like was the term Loki used) few heads took notice. Few people knew he was missing. However, at the teachers table, most of the table had been staring at the door all morning, hoping the boy would walk in. By the time McGonagall reached Loki the boy was already speaking with Ron (whose face was a mix of 'Oh thank God' and 'Oh no this can only end with my life becoming hell').

"I need your rat."

"Wh-What?" Not the expected first words, they were more along the lines of 'you have agreed to be our tested of Weasley twins pranks'.

"Your rat, I need it to prove something. Don't act strange when you bring it and make sure it doesn't escape. Meet me at Dumbledore's office a soon as you are able or sooner please." The 'please' sounded like an afterthought, "well go on then."

"Mr Loki, where have you been?"

"Not important, Mr Weasley why have you not left yet?" Loki was getting frustrated but Ron still wasn't responding to the demand/polite request so he gave up and moved onto the next of kin. "Fred, I need you brothers rat, can you get it for me and get it to headmaster's office."

"Will do Lokes." And Fred was off, like a good little minion.

"Mr Loki what is all this about? Please indulge us in where you have been all night as you did not return to your dorm."

"Well of course I didn't, hard to go to your dorm when you're sleeping outside." He pointed out, grabbing some form of pastry from the table before turning to the doors of the Great Hall. "Mr Potter, you may wish to attend the meeting we're about to have for it affects you too." With that he yawned his way back out of the Great Hall and up to statue-guarded office.

Loki, in his tired state forgot to check there wasn't anyone in the office before he went in (by check he meant eavesdrop) so just strolled in with another yawn. Urrr, doors were too heavy in the morning.

There was a portly little man with grey hair poking out from under a bowler hat. He looked important. There was a red-haired woman in a black uniform, a dark skinned man with an eye patch and a man with a rather strange goatee (he was currently looking around with a blank look Loki decided that was the look of a muggle scientist seeing magic). None of them noticed him walk in except the headmaster who turned to face him.

"Ah, Mr Loki." Loki just blinked at the synchronised head turns. It was actually rather creepy.

"I'll just stand outside, sorry to interrupt, sir." Spinning around he reached for the door handle.

"No need, these people were looking for you, I was hoping you would reappear in time." Loki hated that twinkle in the old man's eyes, it felt mocking somehow.

"I have something really important to tell you though, first." Loki looked nervously at the strangers. He was saved from the awkward silence by Fred Weasley, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, all looking very confused as they looked at the strangers (Fred was struggling to keep hold of a squirming rat) Professor McGonagall came striding in seconds later, "Is there a spell to reverse an animagus transformation? If there is could someone use it on the rat." As Loki spoke he locked the doors to the office, preventing the main escape route of the room that didn't involve becoming a puddle on the ground.

"What is the meaning of the Dumbledore?!" Portly man screeched, the other three just observed the situation.

"I do not know Cornelius, perhaps doing as the boy asks will enlighten us." With that Dumbledore waved his wand in silence and Fred dropped Scabbers and jumped backwards. It was odd seeing a wizardry transformation, all Loki's were usually just glowy and instant, with Pettigrew you could practically see his skeleton shifting and skin stretching in every detail. Goatee-Man had looked away and was resting his head against the wall in a defeated manner.

"I found Peter Pettigrew." Jaws dropped and people stared, others looked at each other confused but then remembered they knew nothing about this world and just went along with it.

The man now standing with everyone's attention fixed firmly on him squeaked.

And so Peter Pettigrew was caught. Cornelius Fudge ("Minister of Magic" Fred had whispered in his ear) called guards and asked to bring the dementors.

"No, don't bring those." Loki shut the man up before he could respond, "One, I don't like them," there was a snigger from the back of the room followed by what sounded like someone getting smacked around the head, "two, this is a school, what happens if you lose control of one, do you want to deal with angry parents? Three, question the man first at least, there's truth serums."

Dealing with Pettigrew was apparently more important than the muggles which led to Fudge leaving the office with a small army of guards through the fireplace and the rat-man leaving a stunned silence in the room.

"Is Black free now, because I promised him food and do not wish to keep him waiting." Loki turned to the door again (unlocking it first), but was stopped.

"Ah, Mr Loki, please wait, you have some things to explain. Mr Potter and Weasley's you may take your leave now, you too Professor McGonagall." Which left Loki and the three muggles in the room. Loki, having visited the office several times in the past was quick to take up residence in the puffy chair at the edge of the room (It was his favourite even though it wasn't practical).

"Am I in trouble? Well other than the conversing with a convict thing (I'll explain that later) but I don't think that would involve these people. Who are these people anyway?" Loki finished with a long yawn and small shimmy in the chair to be comfortable.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are to be brought into S.H.I.E.L.D custody for crimes against humanity in the invasion of New York." Loki just stared in shock. What? WHAT?! What invasion? He hadn't had anything to do with an invasion. Why attack Midgard, he liked Midgard, it was a fun oddity in the Realms. He then realised he was sitting silence and should probably be voicing these thoughts. So he did exactly that.

"There is no use in lying. Come quietly or we will use force." Does no one remember truth potions? Loki jumped up from the seat and ran to the door in a confused huff.

If he was more awake and less like a member of the living dead Loki would have talked his way out of the situation, or at least noticed the red-haired lady coming up to meet him (or maybe even running to the door quickly instead of throwing a tantrum). While Loki was mentally hitting his head against a wall for his stupidity the lady grabbed his collar, yanked his hood down and jabbed a needle into his neck. Loki was unconscious in a matter of seconds.


	11. Glass to Dust

"What the hell Fury. You said we were capturing Loki, why is he a little blue kid?!" Stark shouted at Fury the moment they had gotten away from Hogwarts and back into a quinjet. Loki had been thrown into a containment box built for the tall, adult body of Loki, so ended up having more room than planned but still didn't look comfortable. He had at least been given a blanket to stop being too bruised from the turbulence of the flight, flying through magic rich areas was difficult at best and crashing at worse.

"None of that matters Stark! We have Loki in our custody and away from civilians." Fury shut off Starks further complaints (which earned him a groan). They were going back to Stark Tower to put Loki in more secure containment until they could get Thor to come by.

Thor had spent months searching for his missing brother but was unable to find any trace of him.

There were a couple of factors that made S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki was on earth, despite Thor insisting he was locked securely away in prison. The first was the small spike of unexplained energy in Scotland on Halloween, it had been Jane Foster and her team that had discovered the spike since it was similar to the Bifrost energy. The second was a bigger clue. A member of S.H.I.E.L.D. had family in the UK and one of the children in the family went to an exclusive boarding school in the area of the strange energy signal. S.H.I.E.L.D. started to become interested when the S.H.I.E.L.D. member forwarded a piece of parchment with a child's handwriting scrawled across it.

Most of the letter was just family business but there was a brief passage that caught the interest of the agent and was sent to the main office for more investigation.

 _We were all in CoMC when something fell from the sky! It was a person! We couldn't see them clearly because loads of professors came out. We saw them again later. He's so cute ^.^ he's all small and blue and so smart. Loki (that's his name) is in Ravenclaw with me, he doesn't seem to like being close to people so I haven't spoken with him._

S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately started to research the school.

It took until December to find out both which school it was and even longer to get into it. They had to go through the ministry of magic (thankfully there was a few witches and wizards in S.H.I.E.L.D. to explain about the world of magic) which meant a lot of paperwork, spells and general time wasting until they were finally given access to the school.

They limited the number of people going in and made it so there was only the one quinjet coming onto premises (it stayed up in the air until the 'Loki GET' signal was sent up) which Stark had managed to get running in the magic area (he managed to talk his way into being allowed to see Hogwarts just to see if it was real). Nick Fury and Black Widow were obvious choices for getting the job done.

None of them expected Loki to be an actual child. The glorified box he was placed in blocked his magic s would have revealed any illusions he was hiding behind including transforming himself into a toddler.

"We ask questions later." Fury said before going to the front of the quinjet, successfully ending the conversation. Stark sat down next to the box, something wasn't right. Thor had told them about Loki's true parentage and how much his brother hated it, it didn't make any sense that he would be in it now; the fact he was wearing long robes and covering as much skin as possible showed he was still uncomfortable in the form.

"Don't start sympathising, Stark, he isn't an innocent in this."

"I know but look at him." He pointed at Loki who Natasha had been ignoring. She let out a sigh but said nothing else, promptly ending the conversation and placing the qunijet into silence.

They remained in silence until they reached Stark Tower where Loki was transferred into a bigger (but only slightly) holding cell. He was still unconscious and cocooned in the blanket that had travelled with him completely oblivious to the change in location.

Thor was in the tower but unknowing to the cargo they were carrying so they got Loki through with no issue. It was still early morning by the time they arrived at the tower which meant only Steve was awake but also outside on his morning jog. Bruce was called up to make sure Loki woke up safely and didn't have any reaction to the anaesthetic, even if he hadn't so far it was better safe than sorry. There were several SHEILD agents in the room just so they always had someone watching the boy at all times.

Loki began to stir around mid-morning once everyone else was down in the kitchen and heard Jarvis say; "Sir, Mr Laufeyson is beginning to stir" this of course created a lot of questions and accusations from the rest of the team. Thor's were the loudest.

"Man of Iron, you found my brother and did not think to mention this?" Staring at the broad muscle that was the thunder gods' chest Tony backed away with his hands in the air.

"Relax Point Break, I was going to tell everyone after food. 'Sides, Natasha knew too." Stares were directed to the redhead but everyone ultimately looked back at Tony, "I can take to see him just, ummm, don't freak out."

Despite their complaints Tony made Clint and Cap stay downstairs (Natasha didn't really care so stayed behind without complaint) since the room would become far too crowded with everyone else in there.

Bruce was sat in the cell when they arrived, door locked and sealed behind him comforting the small boy who looked to be vomiting into the bin. Thor had frozen in the doorway, Loki had yet to notice them enter but Bruce turned around and gestured for them to be calm.

"You okay to sit up again Loki?" The small boy nodded slightly, accepting a tissue to wipe his mouth and allowed Bruce to lift him onto the bed behind him, where he wrapped himself back up in the blanket again. Bruce brought the bin closer to the bed and uncovered Loki's face again, "Just need to do a few tests to make sure you're okay. Do you have a headache…how bad? Okay, that can be dealt with." A slight headache, nothing to worry about, "Follow my finger, good, I'm just going to shine a small light in your eyes, okay?" he did although Loki was quick to shut his eyes with a groan, "Sorry, but it was necessary. Do you think you can manage food?" Loki shook his head, eyes still closed.

Bruce stood up, signalling for one of the agents to let him out of the cell. Thor walked around quietly, eyes not leaving the boy, now hiding under a blanket again, in the cell for even a moment.

"Not take to drugs well?" Stark muttered.

"Fine until he woke up, he's not very with it." Bruce explained as he came to a stop in front of them, "Thor, don't overreact, just stay calm if you go in there." Thor nodded and went to ask one of the agents to be allowed in.

"Is it a good idea to send him in there, you know the whole 'not my brother' thing?" Tony asked.

"Well he hasn't said anything to try and trick me, or said much of anything to be honest and do you want to be the one to stop Thor? Just sit and look at your data while they talk, we can release sleeping gas into the cell in case anything happens." Tony nodded and watched as Thor entered the cell.

"Go 'way, tired." The blanket groaned at the sound of the glass door opening. It took a minute of standing in silence before Thor built up the confidence to speak (in a voice that could just about be counted as an 'inside' voice).

"Brother…" The blanket froze, including the movement of Loki's breath.

"…Thor?" The tiny, shaking voice called out. Loki poked an eye out of the blanket to see who was in front of him.

The sleeping gas was almost released when Loki darted out of the blanket and jumped at Thor but when it was realised that he was crying into his brother's shoulder they let them be.

"Thor, I'm so sorry." Loki whined into the shoulder of his older brother, "I want to go home." After that Loki broke into hysteric sobs and Thor just sat down on the small bed, cradling his sibling against his chest as he clung to his cape.

"We will get you home soon, brother, but you must answer some questions first." Loki was able to steady his breath long enough to stutter out a sentence.

"W-why? What have I done?" Thor almost broke at the teary red eyes staring up at him.

"You led an army to Midgard, brother, do not pretend you do not know this." Thor said firmly, pulling Loki away from him so he was sat on his knees and looking up at him, still attached to the red cape.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I know not brother but that is what happened. You fell from the Bifrost and we thought you dead for years, then you reappear with an army." Loki looked more and more confused, shaking his head in denial.

"N-No, I fell and landed in Hogwarts looking like this. I can't change back." Loki didn't find the reassurance he was looking for when he looked at his brothers solemn face, "Please say I didn't brother."

"I'm afraid I cannot say that, Loki."

"NO! I wouldn't! I didn't!" Loki shouted, pushing away from Thor. It was at this point Loki realised that Midgardian wizardry was linked to his emotions far more strongly than his usual Seidr, or maybe it was because his emotions weren't pinned down as they once were. The glass cage (that wasn't fully glass) shattered into dust. Loki stood there in shock, staring at the destruction in horror, "I-I-I didn't mean to." Loki muttered before throwing up into the bin again muttering apologise in a never-ending mantra.

"AW COME ON! That cell was supposed to withstand anything that could be thrown at it!" Stark yelled. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were pulling Loki back to his feet but were stopped by Thor, who scooped up his younger brother and carried him out of the room.


	12. Tie Up Some Ends

Back at Hogwarts Fred had been waiting for Loki to come out when the muggles left the office…with Loki thrown over the woman's shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?!" Fred shouted, running in front of them with his arms spread wide to try and stop them from taking his new friend but he was just shoved non-too gently to the side.

"Stay out of this, kid." Eyepatch said, barely paying the twin any attention.

"NO! You're kidnapping my friend!" None of the muggles responded just continued walking down the corridor. Fred was going to chase after them if it wasn't for Dumbledore coming out of his office.

"Let them be, Mr Weasley, I'm sure Mr Loki will return in time." Ten minutes of arguing with the headmaster about letting Loki be taken from the school later Professor McGonagall came hurrying around the corner.

"What is going on, Albus, why is one of the students being taken away from the school." Several students (mostly his Ravenclaw classmates) followed looking very upset.

"Is Loki leaving forever?"

"He can't do that, he said he'd help me with Charms."

"Where's Loki going, sir?"

"Was that Iron Man? That looked like Iron Man."

"What's Iron Man?"

Dumbledore waited patiently for the chatter to die down before he spoke, "Mr Loki will be leaving us for an unspecified amount of time while he visits his family." Ignoring the shouts of protest Dumbledore walked back into his office, "And Minerva, please fetch Remus for me, there is something important to tell him if he hasn't found out already."

Fred gave up trying to get back into Dumbledore's office once again and went back to the Hospital Wing. George was awake and having his skin checked, it was decided he would be okay to go without bandages for now but "Stay away from hard food and any twinge of pain you come right back" he was warned by the matron.

"So did Lokes reappear?" George asked, grin slipping off his face when he saw his twin's expression, "Did he not show up?"

"No he showed up, I think he proved that Sirius Black was innocent." George stopped walking, obviously waiting for his brother to explain, so he did. "Wait. So you're telling me the rat that slept on our brothers bed was a full grown man, the same man that had been apparently not been killed by Sirius Black." Fred nodded, "and then the muggles that had been stood in the room just up and kidnapped Loki." Another nod, "Well, how do we get him back?"

"I don't know! I don't even know where they could be."

"America, probably." A passing boy said, he was a muggleborn student in the twin's year and would always be discussing 'superheroes' with other students who grew up in the muggle world, even Harry and Hermione joined in a couple of the conversations, "I don't recognise all of them but the man with the goatee was definitely Tony Stark. He's a billionaire that lives in America and one of the Avengers."

"How do we get to America?!" the twins whined, there went their plans of using the floo network, it was a sketchy plan anyway since they were muggles and probably didn't have a floo fireplace. The twins said thanks to the classmate and went back to the Gryffindor common room to scheme.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was in a state of shock.

Sirius was innocent. He had believed one of his best friends was capable of mass murder. He had thought Sirius had killed Peter. He thought Sirius had betrayed Lily and James.

But Sirius was innocent and Peter was alive, even if he was being questioned with a possible trip to Azakaban in the future. Did that mean Sirius did not betray his friends?

"I think I need a moment to my thoughts, sir." Lupin said, full intention of going to find Sirius.

"I suggest stopping for a bite to eat," Dumbledore said before dismissing Lupin.

The DADA professor made his way down to the kitchens quickly, asking the elves to get him a bag of food to take with him before he went outside into the snow. It was still snowing but nowhere near the storm that was going on yesterday, you still make out Loki's footprints through the snow.

Of course Sirius was in the Shrieking Shack, so few people knew about the secret tunnel that Sirius would be able to get into the castle easily, add on the fact that nobody knew about the man being an animagus Sirius could travel extremely easily for a mass murderer (Remus still thinks that Dumbledore knows everything).

"Sirius! I know you're in here!" Lupin shouted as he climbed out of the tunnel into the dusty building and was met by a large crash. Lupin ran up the stairs and was met with the sight of a daze Sirius lying on the floor (feet still on the bed) looking very perplexed.

"Remus?"

"Get up you oath." Sirius scrambled to his feet, kicking up the dust on the floor as he did so and stood startled as Lupin brought him into a hug.

"I assume the kid explained everything." Sirius laughed, as they broke apart and had a bag forced into his hands, "where is the kid anyway, he said he would be the one bringing me food."

"He brought Peter straight to Dumbledore who then told me what happened. Loki has been taken off premises. Thanks for looking after him last night, he'd had a nasty run in with dementors." Lupin explained, sitting on the dishevelled bed and looking sorrowfully at the claw marks resting carved into everything.

"It wasn't cos of me, was it?"

"No, something else, no one's really sure. Sirius, what happened to Lily and James?"

Lupin and Sirius spent a large amount of time talking that morning, they were talking so long that lunch rolled right in to dinner and it was only when Lupin's stomach growled that he decided to go back to Hogwarts, friendship rekindled and stories made straight. Lupin had to explain to Sirius that walking into Hogwarts was a bad idea right now as was hunting down the people that had taken Loki, he had just escaped one prison there was no reason to be sent back.

The next day the Daily Prophet ran the headline; 'Black Innocent; the truth behind the murder of twelve muggles' which was still full of rumours and wrong facts which was to be expected of the Daily Prophet but it at least allowed Sirius to re-enter Hogwarts in the middle of the day.

Sirius was overjoyed to meet his Godchild properly (this time not almost getting him run over by a magical bus) even if Harry found it slightly awkward at first. Harry was overjoyed when Sirius said he could live with him from now on and that he would never have to see the Dursley's again…at least, after he got the house cleaned up ("Reeeemuuussss, help me cleeeaannn" "Not a chance" "Whhhhhyyyyyyyy?").


	13. Howlers and TV

Back at Stark Tower, Thor was explaining to Loki what had happened to New York, this time trying not to pin the blame on the smaller version of Loki he had sat on his bed. Loki was adamant that he had not attacked Midgard and that he could not turn back into his Asgardian form.

"Can I go home now, Thor? Heimdall would not let me." Loki yawned again and his stomach grumbled, "I need food, I haven't eaten since yesterday breakfast and I think I just lost the rest of it, pleeeeeease." Loki whined all wide-eyed and cute.

"Come on, brother, this way to the kitchen, Midgard has the most interesting food." Loki grinned as he trotted next to Thor and quickly hopped up onto the tall barstool, gripping the bar to stop the stool from tumbling to the floor. He ate the food he was given happily, munching the cereal slowly while staring out of the huge glass windows. The tall buildings were new to him, all so similar to the next, and Loki swore he saw a red figure swinging through the city. Such a strange place compared to the Hogwarts open air and uneven brick buildings, even more different than the golden palace of Asgard.

"Where were you, I have been searching for you for weeks brother. Father told me you disappeared from your cell and I have searched for you since." Thor asked when he sat down next to Loki, breaking the smaller brother's concentration.

"I was in Hogwarts, it's a school for Midgardian magic." Loki explained, throwing his arms to the side and smile lighting up his face again "I met so many people and proved a man innocent… I think. Can I go back there, I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone." It was at this point Thor realised that this tiny blue version of Loki was far more dangerous than the grown up rampaging one, the cute look was just too strong to resist.

"I'll see what can be done, brother, but I can make no promises."

"Thank you, brother!" Loki hugged Thor again then jumped back in shock. Thor had removed the robes from Loki to make sure he didn't get hurt on any shards of glass (even though most of it was dust, Thor didn't really want his brother sitting in glass dust either) but that meant he had just wrapped his bare arms around his brothers neck with no protection between them.

But Thor was unharmed; if anything he was more confused by the sudden retreat from the hug, no frostbite, no blackening skin, no injury. Loki looked down at his skin, still blue, slightly paler than the usual deep blue but that was because of lack of sleep, food and freaking dementors!

"How…?" Loki pulled his gloves off his hand, staring at the thin digits in confusion, "How did I not freeze you?" Loki gasped when his hands were taken into his brother's, completely dwarfed, "I don't hurt you?"

"No brother, you do not. Do you wish to meet the rest of the team, properly."

"Team? You are on Midgard regularly to have a team? I bet the warriors three and Lady Sif are jealous." Loki teased, perching himself on Thor's shoulders as he walked towards the lift, braiding some of the blond strands so that Thor's entire head looked like a birds nest by the time they reached the kitchen that held the rest of the Avengers.

Loki tried to hide himself behind Thor's head the best he could but Thor simply plucked the small boy from off his shoulders and plonked Loki onto a stool he had placed next to him. Loki still refused to let go of Thor's hand.

All the Avengers were looking at him suspiciously, except Stark who was staring out of the window with a pair of stupidly high-tech pair of binoculars because, really, who needed binoculars that connected to Wi-Fi ("I'm trying to see what tech Spidey uses." "Why don't you just ask him then?" "Do you know how hard it is to get him to stop long enough to ask a question but not long enough for Deadpool to show up?").

"I would like to reintroduce my brother, Loki, and hope that we can agree to get along. I will be returning him to Asgard soon enough." Thor said, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulders. Clint and Natasha gave him the cold shoulder, pancakes were far more interesting and less anger-inducing than Loki, while Bruce smiled calmly and Steve, despite looking a little worried, waved a polite 'hello'. Tony was still staring out of the window with immense concentration ("Just give up and join the drama Stark!" "But Spidey's never out when I'm up here" "Later!")

"Good to see you again kid, don't destroy the tower and we'll get along fine." Stark said as he leaned against the counter.

They got along fine-ish after that, Loki spent most of his time on Thor's floor in front of the TV watching movies ("Mr Stark, someone asked me if I had seen a Lord of the Rings, do you know where this lord is?" "You have a lot to learn Lokes") while reading books. The Avengers went about their days as usual pretending that there wasn't a miniature psychopath a few floors away from them.

It wasn't until dinner that something unexpected happened. Loki was still upstairs, eating a small sandwich while watching the first episode of Doctor Who as apparently Tony thought his believed psychotic-ness would be better placed on Tumblr, while the rest of the Avengers sat around a table eating some mix-match of take-outs.

It was as they were opening fortune cookies over their pizza that a very tired looking owl flew in through the window dropping a red letter on the one free spot table.

"Ummmm, Cap, we're a bit past carrier pigeons now." Tony muttered out.

"What just happened?"

"Is anyone going to open the letter?"

"Clint stop feeding the owl curry flavoured chicken, it can't be good for it."

"Is this not a normal occurrence?"

"Guys, the letter's beginning to smoke, maybe we should open it."

All the voices shouted at once and it was hard to tell who was who but it was Steve who opened the letter.

WE DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BRING LOKI BACK TO HOGWARTS!

Everyone jumped back at the loud voice coming from the suddenly animated letter, Stark and Bruce were too busy trying to work out what on earth was going on rather than paying much attention to what was being said. What most people noticed was that there were a couple of different voices.

HE'S OUR FRIEND, YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP A KID FROM SCHOOL! AND WE DON'T BUY THAT HE CAME WITH YOU VOLUNTARILY!

At this point there was a chorus of 'yeah's which were slightly quieter but still incredibly loud. The letter continued to shout about how Loki was extremely special to everyone and that they wanted him back or there would be more howler's sent and they would find their way to America and they had enough talented witches and wizards on their side, including a former mass murderer ("DON'T PUT THAT" "TOO LATE") and they would not hesitate to use every spell they knew to get their friend back.

By the end of it the Avengers felt thoroughly told off despite only acting out of the safety of the world. Loki had, against what everyone thought possible (this didn't include Thor…much), made some very good friends.

Thor decided it would be better to get Loki back to Asgard sooner rather than later, a bunch of teenage wizards may sound funny but was in fact quite a threat if Loki's first childhood is anything to judge by.

Loki was asleep on the sofa by the time he got upstairs, TV still playing at a ridiculous volume. Thor nudged his shoulder gently earning a bleary eye glaring at him.

"It's time to go home, brother." Loki just nodded and gestured to be picked up, Thor responded immediately and, after getting Loki into his robes again (freshly cleaned), carried the boy up to the roof.

"HEIMDALL!" a bright light and the two brothers were gone from Stark Tower…the remaining five pulled straws on who would tell Fury (it ended up being Pepper, no one knows how).


	14. Some Things Become Clearer

Asgard hadn't changed, it was still grand and golden and everything suddenly seemed far more intimidating now that he was tiny. Heimdall greeted the two princes, ignoring Loki's questions about why he didn't answer Loki's calls, and Thor dragged his little brother away from the Bifrost before he could annoy Heimdall any further.

Loki rode the same horse as Thor, sitting in front and wrapped in the red cape the entire way back to the palace to avoid the gaze of the Asgardians greeting their golden prince.

Loki remained in hiding until they made it to the throne room.

The golden room was empty of people bar the Allfather himself (and a couple of guards but they didn't respond to anything if there wasn't a threat) which meant Thor was noticed straight away as was the small figure shuffling along with him.

"Thor, are you aware of the small person under your cape?" Odin asked once Thor came to a stop in front of the king.

"I found Loki, father, although he claims to have no memory of invading Midgard." Odin just rose and eyebrow and allowed the regal look to fall as Thor revealed Loki.

For once, Loki was at a loss for words. The Allfather looked weary and yet so relieved to see him, to see his son thought lost again safe and in one piece. Odin stood up and walked towards the brothers and knelt before his youngest son, Loki in turn shrank into himself a bit further, clenching his eyes closed as Odin stared at him.

"I am so glad you are okay, Loki. We have missed you so dearly." Odin hugged Loki, calm and gentle so as not to startle the shocked son in now in his arms, "I wish we had told you sooner about who you were but you will forever be my son, no matter who you are born to." Standing up again and sweeping back to the throne, "We can go through a trial at a later date, for now, Thor, I believe you should take Loki to see his mother then come back to explain."

Loki nodded silently, grabbing Thor's hand as he was led through the palace. They walked in silence until they came to a wooden door Loki knew so well from childhood, Frigga would often sit in there with him, teaching Loki everything.

It was like a step back in time, or maybe just another day it was hard to tell with the confused state of his mind, walking through the door and seeing his mother sitting in front of the fire embroidering what looked like a cushion cover.

"Mother…" Loki whispered and before he knew it he was running into the room, leaving Thor in the doorway who took this chance to return to the throne room, and hugging his mother as if she would disappear if he ever let go again. There were no words said between the two just mother and son sitting in peace with Loki being cradled in Frigga's lap, his hair being stroked n a steady rhythm.

Thor returned to the two later to find that Frigga was casting some form of magic over an apparently unconscious Loki. The worst bit about the scene Thor had walked into was the concerned look on his mother's face.

"There's no need to linger in the doorway, Thor." Frigga said, not taking her concentration away from her youngest son. The lights of the magic died down and Loki blinked himself back awake, "It's okay dear, you can sit up now. I'll explain later, Thor."

The rest of the day Loki shared stories of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, Thor found quidditch to be hilarious but he flew with a magic hammer so he wasn't allowed to judge. Frigga was fascinated by the different type of magic and Loki took great joy in showing off his new skills. Thor never mentioned that Loki was not to be left unattended and was to be monitored constantly and any suspicious activity was to be reported immediately. Loki was not going to leave his mother's side for anything.

By the time Loki was tucked into bed (guards posted at the door) it was late at night but Frigga had very important information to tell to the Allfather.

"Loki has had huge chunks of his memory torn out." Frigga explained that night in private to her husband, "everything from after the Bifrost fall is completely missing, and there is nothing about Midgard outside of the events in the last month or so. All his memories have been mixed around, Loki remembers everything from before he fell but it's like remembering events from a very long time ago."

"This is worrying indeed." Odin said solemnly.

"And his Seidr, it is a mess, it's there and strong as ever but Loki seems to think it's not. It has been blocked by something right on the surface." Frigga explained, whatever happened to Loki was…confusing.

After falling from the Bifrost Loki disappeared completely and reappeared two years on Midgard leading an unknown army with truly terrible stratagem. After being brought back to Asgard and locked into a cell Loki disappeared without a trace. No struggle, no sign of forced entry just an empty cell with no prisoner.

And then, a month later Jane Foster reported a signal similar to that of the Bifrost. Odin had not told Thor about his brother vanishing from prison until that signal had come through, unable to put his eldest through the pain of losing a brother for a second time (and because Thor would do something stupid like jumping through random portals to try and find his sibling).

* * *

The warriors three greeted Thor the next day and were completely shocked to see Loki's new appearance before joining the two brothers on a trip through Asgard. Loki had great fun viewing the markets of Asgard from the comfort of Thor's shoulders, every now and then placing his still cold hands against the back of someone's neck when they weren't looking. The little stroll through the markets was cut short when a gust of wind blew his hood away from his face, revealing his blue skin for all to see.

Jotun's were not appreciated in Asgard, even little ones that are some sort of royalty. It was lunchtime by the time Loki managed to escape the constant guard. Not that he was particularly trying to escape the guard he just really wanted to speak to Heimdall alone, he'd run back as soon as he got his answer. It hadn't even been difficult to escape, he just scaled the vines outside his window and made his way over several rooves until he was near the huge tree in Frigga's garden. He had used this path for years, how no one had discovered it was a mystery to him.

"Heimdall, I have to ask you something." Loki almost skipped into the Bifrost from the rainbow bridge, he got a small grunt of acknowledgment, "Why did you not tell Allfather where I was? And why did you not answer me down on Midgard."

"I did not see. I cannot see the castle called Hogwarts nor can the Bifrost reach it." Loki could tell it was a complete lie, he knew what blocked Heimdall's vision and the Bifrost and Hogwarts had none of it.

Heimdall had either ignored him or decided to not take him back to Asgard but that had led to him meeting Sirius so Loki guessed that was okay.

"Thanks," Heimdall made no sounds of confusion so he understood, "can you send me back? I want to see everyone again."

"They are causing much trouble for the ones known as the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., something to do with shouting letters that explode when left unopened. They have sent a total of 57 so far." Heimdall did not even attempt to find his amusement in this; he was probably watching the reactions of everyone that received one of the screaming letters, "Get permission from your father first this time."

Loki sprinted back to the palace, confusing the guards until they remembered Loki's escape routes from high palace windows.


	15. Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts!

Mid-afternoon was when Loki was able to talk to the Allfather in private. He was nervous and still so angry at the man but this time, after spending so much time mulling over the vaguely remembered events, Loki was ready to properly listen to Odin (lack of well-timed Odin-sleep was a plus). The two of them were sat in Odin's study, sitting on opposite sides of the room and not quite looking at each other.

"Do you know how to change me back? You made me change my form once before." Loki asked, staring at his limbs. He had been growing more confident in this form but he still preferred not freezing everything ("and why aren't I freezing everything anymore?").

"I cannot change you back right now but that doesn't mean you should be ashamed of it." Odin stated.

"Then why didn't you tell me?! Did you not think that finding out my whole life was a lie would hurt me?! Why did you not tell me when I was this age before? When I could deal with the truth!" Loki shouted, standing on the armchair to look at Odin directly, "Why did you take me?" he whispered, collapsing back onto the chair in a huff, he ended up draped over the arms of the chair dramatically with his own arms over his face.

"It was not my desire to hurt you and I see now that I was wrong in thinking I could keep you from finding out your whole life. For that I apologise but I have never regretted picking you up for you are, and forever will be, my son no matter your skin." Loki had never heard the Allfather be so honest and peaked out from under his limbs, Odin was looking straight into his eyes showing Loki that he said no word of a lie.

For now, Loki accepted the answer. But he was currently tiny and cute, he was going to milk it for all he could.

"So, can I rule Asgard again, I'm free all day, I have so many ideas." Loki gave Odin an upside down grin.

"Not until you're older."

"Awww, come one, Asgard didn't fall when I was in charge." Odin just gave him a 'really?' look which Loki just laughed at, "What about a present from the vault? I liked the look of that shiny glove in there."

"Not a chance, Loki, you're not allowed near any powerful magical objects for a very long time." Loki calmed down a bit, grin still on his face but much calmer.

"Can I go back to Hogwarts? You can send Huginn and Muninn to keep watch of me. Please?" Cute powers activate and even Odin has to give in.

"You are not to hide yourself from Heimdall and one of Huginn or Muninn will always be nearby. If you show any suspicious behaviour you'll be returned straight to Asgard, if any of your memories return you will report it immediately." Odin explained sternly. What memories? Loki didn't ask, he probably wouldn't like the answer.

Loki said his goodbyes to everyone on Asgard, spending a whole day with his mother before he was ready to leave again but this time with a gift from his mother to let them talk between the realms (a magic mirror that acted much like a Midgardian video call). Thor was going to come with him for both his protection, to pass on messages to Dumbledore and to just look around Hogwarts and say a proper goodbye to his brother. He was also going to report to S.H.I.E.L.D. that Loki was not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

The two brothers caused a literal splash as they landed in Hogwarts lake, Loki stopped Thor from flying them out with Mjolnir because the giant squid would not appreciate being shocked by the bolts of lightning, and Loki sat on Thor's shoulders again as he swam back to shore.

All things considered Loki hadn't been missing from Hogwarts for too long, only a couple of days but it was like he had returned from the dead (again) when he entered the school, still sat on Thor's shoulders and soaking wet with lake water.

Everyone stared at him as he innocently waved back.

"Hello, it's great to be back, this is my brother." Loki laughed and gestured to Thor who was very confused at all the children now staring at him.

"LOKI!" several voices shouted but the most prominent were the twins, who had just come down the stairs pushing their way through the crowds that were building up in the halls (it was about time for breakfast).

"Greetings! I hear you have been causing trouble for those that so rudely kidnapped me. I'm so proud of you." Loki grinned, ignoring Thor flicking his leg to tell him not to cause any trouble. "This oath is my brother, Thor, brother this is Fred and George Weasley and no I won't get off your shoulders yet, I like being this tall."

Loki proceeded to spend the next ten minutes greeting people and telling them that he was horribly tortured until Thor realised what he was saying with his artistic words and put a stop to it. He then carried the conversation through to the Great Hall ("We head East, noble stead" "I will drop you." "No you won't") where he told everyone where he had been for the last couple of days after Thor plonked him onto one of the benches at Gryffindor table ("Wrong table brother" "You have legs" "You'd make your tiny brother battle through this crowd on his own, so cruel"). Thor let him be while he went up to the teachers table and explained everything of importance to Dumbledore and fellow teachers.

Thor didn't expect the stray looking man with black, un-kept hair to approach him, shake his hand and tell him how thankful he was of Loki, this was shortly followed by the teacher named Remus Lupin shaking his hand and giving thanks as well. Sirius had slinked off to say hello to Loki again.

Thor also learnt just how troublesome the student body had become without Loki there (The supposed kidnapping exit didn't help), with everyone sending howlers and attempting all sorts of strategies to get to America; the teachers had confiscated a total of five portkeys that didn't work, and one student was returned to the school by a Sorcerer that went by the name of Strange after apparently landing in the dumpster next to his building (there was mention of the child landing on someone called Daredevil but the…stranger….never explained further) and there were about ten incidents with students trying to use the floo network which Dumbledore had closed off after the first student that made it back to London and were halfway to Heathrow by the time they found them.

So Thor said his goodbyes to Loki (and a thank you for the drying spell) and his army of fans, most of them were still questioning the colour choice of his Asgardian clothes ("Why green though, you look like a Slytherin" "I like green, it's my colour") after they got over the fact that he was back.

Loki greeted Sirius again and apologised for not bringing him food but it seemed pointless now ("You can make it up to me by helping to clean up my house" "I'm a prince, why should I?" "Sense of honour?") Loki ended up promising his first weekend of the winter holidays to cleaning.


	16. Loki Gets a New Pet

After everyone had gotten over the fact Loki was back in Hogwarts life continued as normal. His Ravenclaw family continued to wake him up in the mornings and make sure he ate when he spent long hours in the library. He continued to play pranks and lose points with the twins and he enjoyed his random talks with Luna. The teachers treated him with a bit more caution than usual but Loki guessed that was because of whatever Thor had told them.

The crows Huginn and/or Muninn could usually be seen flying around Hogwarts, perched on Loki's shoulder or being chased by a giant, scruffy black dog. The war against Snape about keeping his hood up had ended as Loki now walked the halls with it down and many students were confused by his new lack of gloves and flaunting of blue skin.

When the Christmas holidays came along a few weeks later Loki went with Sirius and Lupin to Grimmauld Place via floo network and then promptly tried to return to Hogwarts so he could breathe the clean air again, Sirius grabbed him before he could leave.

"You agreed to this."

"I did not, you assumed I did."

"Well, too bad. I checked earlier, be careful of curtains, shaking drawers and the painting just down there – it screams at loud noises." Sirius pointed to the dusty curtains that looked innocent enough but Loki listened and began to help cleaning.

It took ten minutes for the three of them to realise they had no idea what they were doing and needed back up. All of them were covered in cobwebs and both adults were covered in nasty burns from spilling some sort of potion that was hiding in a vase. Loki couldn't stop sneezing after he dropped a cushion onto the floor which had caused a cloud of dust thick enough to block out the light.

"We need more help." Lupin said with a sigh, the dust didn't seem to react to any cleaning charms he knew nor did any of the grime and mould. Loki had thrown his robes on the ground when he realised bugs were crawling through the fold of the clothing.

"The twins say their mother is a monster when it comes to housework, do you know her?" Loki said, crouching on the edge of what he guessed was the kitchen table; the room was such a mess that Loki could barely tell which room it actually was.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to spend her Christmas cleaning."

"Neither do I!" Both Loki and Sirius shouted at once.

"Loki, you don't even celebrate Christmas…"

"Details."

Molly Weasley responded to their call for help by the next day and dragged with her a reluctant army (most of whom had been staying in Hogwarts and been dragged away from the relaxation). Loki was overjoyed to see the twins again when they arrived even though he'd seen them the day before. Loki and Sirius were busy fighting off a flying book (it was like a flying Monster Book of Monsters) when the Weasley army plus Harry and Hermione arrived.

"Need any help?"

"No, we're all fine and dandy, carry on about your day." Loki hissed out once they finally stunned the book long enough to make it stop flying around and lock it in a trunk (the trunk was filled with all sorts of cursed items and was only ever opened long enough to throw something new in…they'd give it to the Ministry to deal with once they were done). Sirius collapsed onto the trunk with a long breath while Loki leaned against the wall, too covered in filth to care about the grim he was leaning on.

"We apologise oh mighty prince."

"We offer you our help oh great God." The two twins gave an over the top bow, they hadn't missed an opportunity to tease Loki after finding out Loki was pretty much a God and a prince. Loki just stuck out his tongue and pointed to the buckets in the corner.

"Get scrubbing then, floors aren't going to clean themselves."

Mrs Weasley entered the room ten minutes later to find the three boys scrubbing the floors all the while throwing sponges and water at each other. Sirius had left a few minutes earlier at the call of Lupin (apparently needing help with a collapsing staircase) and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been set to work cleaning the kitchen.

"Boys, I'm expecting this room cleaned by lunch. There's a lot of rooms to clean and not much time to do it." The elder Weasley gave a cautious look to Loki but left once she saw the three of them getting back to work. Over the next few days Mrs Weasley tried to split the three of them up but she had Sirius, and to a lesser extent Lupin, to deal with as they would often make it so the trio ended up back in the same room within an hour.

Waging war on the house took two weeks of solid work until it was deemed safe to live in. It took a further two days for anyone to have the energy to do anything but sleep.

It took one final day (which brought them to Christmas Eve) for Loki to find the heavy golden locket hidden in the back of a drawer. It didn't feel right and Loki didn't even want to touch the strangely polished metal. It was surrounded by dark magic, dark magic Loki never even thought of practicing it. Messing with one's soul was far too dangerous a thing and this locket felt disgusting.

Walking back into his room Loki lifted his arm for Huginn to perch on.

"We must return to Hogwarts, the Headmaster must see this." Loki gestured to the pile of cloth the locket was wrapped up in. The crow flew over and pecked at the fabric only to fly back, feathers ruffled and shaken.

The rest of the cleaning crew was still in bed or in the kitchen so it was easy for Loki to slip by and grab a handful of floo powder.

Dumbledore was surprised to say the least when Loki tumbled into his office with a crow and evil locket.

"Do you know how to get rid of this, sir?" And so Loki learnt about Horcruxes and what they were in the wizarding world. He also learnt about the wizarding war and the dark wizard Voldemort (no one ever explained who it was he knew) and it was during this conversation where Loki learnt that Voldemort had made seven Horcruxes, one of which had already been destroyed, that the young prince decided he would destroy them all. He could save Midgard before another war started because if Loki understood anything about soul magic it was that this Dark Lord would find a way to return if any of the pieces remained.

Dumbledore said he would destroy the locket later (probably so Loki would have to spend time working out how to destroy Horcruxes before he went collecting) so Loki sent Huginn to spy on him and report back when the locket was gone ("I'll be good." "Caw caw").

Loki decided to take the long way back to Grimmauld place, he wasn't going to let a creature as beautiful as a Hippogriff be killed because of an idiots stupidity. Hagrid treated him to cake and tea when Loki said he was saving Buckbeak.

Apparently landing a magical creature in the middle of a muggle street was frowned upon by the Ministry but Loki simply explained to the muggles before any officials got there that he was one of the Avengers' off world consultants and people went back to their business (after much cooing and an impromptu photoshoot) with their memories intact. Loki later wondered if the ministry even knew how to delete photographs from mobile phones and realised half the population probably knew about the wizarding world because none of the could grasp the concept of technology.

The Avengers' themselves were shocked to see pictures and videos of Little Blue Loki riding Buckbeak, claiming he worked with the Superheroes, circling the internet while Thor just laughed, glad his brother was enjoying himself.

* * *

 **I've been challenging myself to write a chapter everyday so throw ideas at me, it really helps :D**

 **Anything wrong with canon then...oops (I tend to make stuff up as I go if I don't remember clearly and I know HP much better than Marvel so there's probably a lot of Marvel errors :P )**

 **This story was mostly written to be cute**


	17. Loki Gets Gifts From and For People

There was one major downside to Loki's plan, he had no idea where to start looking. He barely knew anything about Voldemort and therefore knew nothing about where he would hide something as important as pieces of soul.

"Why the sigh, princey, it's Christmas Day, why're you hiding away up here?" George said when he stood next to Loki, who was perched on the bookshelf, throwing read books to the floor.

"Why would I celebrate a different God? I'm trying to find something important but I have no idea where to start." Loki switched the book he was reading from one building block to another, plumes of dust rising from the pages but Loki was unaffected (the twin on the other hand waved his hand in front of his face with a cough).

"What you looking for?"

"Fragments of Voldemort's soul." George just blinked and stared at Loki for a good few minutes before finally making his mouth release sound. It took another three minutes for that sound to be coherent and by that time Loki was switching books again.

"WHAT?!" Maybe coherent wasn't the right word.

"Voldemort has placed pieces of his soul in objects and hidden them. There are at least seven of them and one of them was in this house," Loki ignored the look of horror George gave him as the colour drained from his face, "As long as they still exist this Dark Lord can return. So what did you need me for, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, apparently the adults wanted to make sure you were still here."

"Why?"

"Well last time we thought you were somewhere you were escorted to the front door by Ministry officials with a Hippogriff." Loki just shrugged, dropping another book to the floor, this time it landed right next to George's foot, and scaled the bookshelf so he could reach the next layer of books. Loki was ignoring George, who was trying to get his attention, and made it through three more doorstops before the twin simply picked him up and carried the smaller boy back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Put me down." Loki commanded, he couldn't even slip out of his clothing since the twin was holding him around the chest, "I will kick you and it will hurt."

"Don't care princey, I was also tasked to get you food." Everyone looked up as the two boys entered the room and cheered, ready to start digging into their food.

"Merry Christmas Loki! Don't go vanishing after the meal now, you missed out on presents!" Ignoring Loki's confused look, as he was forced into a seat.

Christmas lunch was a new experience for the little prince. Sure he was used to the feasts in Asgard but they were often and impersonal, this meal had been made so lovingly and everyone at the table was sharing conversation with one person or another. Soon Loki was a part of the table just like everyone else. It was a bizarre experience since just too weeks ago everyone was extremely cautious around Sirius and the two Weasley parents put Loki at a distance (apparently giving someone's son frostbite didn't put you in the best of lights with the parents).

After the meal had been finished and the plates cleaned away Loki sat happily at the table, everyone drowsy from overeating. When a pile of neatly, and not so neatly, wrapped parcels were placed in front of him.

"What's all this?" He picked up the nearest parcel, a small block like parcel that most likely held a book.

"Your presents you idiot, did you think you weren't going to get any?" Fred said while George ruffled his hair.

Loki's presents were simple. The twins had gotten him pranking equipment (given to him secretly, out of the prying eyes of their mother), Lupin had gotten him a small book of wizarding fairy tales and Sirius gave him an miniature owl figurine that would fly around the room and deliver small messages to people (Loki assumed it was a children's toy but honestly thought it was cute so didn't complain). Harry, Ron and Hermione surprised him by getting him a small present between them of Honeydukes sweets (he barely spoke to them past the occasional word or question) and Mrs Weasley had knitted him a baggy golden sweater.

"I don't have anything for you, though?" Loki said once he was no longer being spoilt. No one else had chance to answer as there was a knock at the door which was strange in itself since the door was still not visible (Loki had found out the hard way when trying to find the house with Buckbeak).

It was Sirius who went to the door after all the adults looked at each other with concern and was almost slammed into the wall by the force of the door opening.

"BROTHER!" Loki peaked his head around the doorway, pushing his hair out of his eyes (it was getting a bit too long and needed taming) and laughed. Stood in all his glory was Thor, dressed in a truly hideous jumper and flanked by two women, Loki believed their names to be Jane and Darcy if he remembered Thor's tales correctly, "We have come to visit you on this day of merriment!"

Thor still had no concept of indoor voice, Jane and Sirius stepped back slightly from the noise while everyone bar Loki and Darcy flinched, Loki knew it was used to it and Darcy had headphones in.

"Awwwww, he's so cute now! Well he was before but in a different way but happy holidays and all that." Darcy said once she had taken out her headphones and everyone else was in shock, Jane just gave her an exasperated look, "Can we come in now? It's freezing out here and I want to see a magic house."

Mrs Weasley ushered them all in and Thor introduced himself and his companions to the household. Darcy sat herself next to Loki and cuddled him like one would a stuffed animal, cooing over how cute he was now he wasn't a raging psychopath and destroying things. Loki was very confused by an extravagant box placed in front of him by Darcy of all people but she simply pointed out, "it's from Stark, don't ask why, he has too much money." Loki would have to ask him why he sent a Christmas Reindeer jumper and antlers to him next time he saw the billionaire.

"Thor, why are you here?" Loki shouted over the conversations in the room, Hermione was having a conversation with Jane and Lupin about theories while Thor was chatting with Mr Weasley about all the fascinating muggle technology. Darcy and the twins got on far too well which meant she got along well with Loki too but Loki would like her much more if she let go of him. Thor never answered his question. Loki was very confused by an extravagant box placed in front of him by Darcy of all people.

"Didn't he warn you, we're going to Asgard. I can't wait, is everything really gold and shiny? Do all the guys look like Thor? How many are single?" Darcy rambled out, readjusting her grip on Loki as he tried to squirm away.

"I'm not answering those questions. Fred, George, want to sneak into Asgard?"

And so, with the combined power of Loki, Darcy and the twins all four of them made it to Asgard, Thor didn't even mind that Loki's new Midgardian friends had come to join them and Frigga had loved meeting them (and thanked them for looking after her son, they were given many gifts that were to be opened back on Midgard). They had visited the throne room afterwards and Loki noticed Huginn was now perched on the throne next to Odin but the crow wouldn't fly over to him and spill any secrets ("No more bacon for you them" "Squawk!"). Odin had given his sons a stern gaze but ultimately left them to it, what harm could a couple of humans do?

A lot apparently. The quartet had escaped Thor and Jane (who wanted a bit of time alone anyway) and Loki took them on a tour of the Palace. During this tour the twins let Darcy into their up and coming pranks business and decided to show off the prototype 'Portable Swamp'. Needless to the specific corridor it had been released in (plus all other adjoining ones for about 100 feet) became a brand new biome and in the process broke several priceless artifacts ("If they're so expensive why are they just left around then?" "Could you honestly see this happening?") and got themselves completely covered in swamp water.

They ran from the crime scene and cleaned themselves before anyone saw them there. Sadly after that they went outside to see the stables ("I want to see the ponies!") which meant minimising the harassment Darcy could inflict on the good-looking stable hand. The poor man would never be the same again. This was then followed by a trip to the market where Loki made them try some of the weirder foods that could be tried there and a few quick visits through the shops where Loki bought them all a gift, it was mostly novelty but Darcy now has a silly helmet which she finds hilarious.

They caused no trouble in the library under threats of Loki.

They ended their visit, after causing mayhem pinching food from the kitchens, by launching hundreds of fireworks off of the palace rooves and almost causing the war alarm to be set off. Thor led all four of them back to Midgard, carrying Loki by his scruff and collar, Jane dragged Darcy while the Warriors Three intimidated the twins into walking to the Bifrost.

Overall, Darcy and the twins loved their adventures in Asgard even if they weren't allowed back anytime soon. Ron was so jealous.

 **Chapter Complete at 1:20am - I need a better sleep pattern**

 **also, Artifacts is spelt differently here in the UK? it's apparently preferred to use Artefacts instead...I never knew this**


	18. A Quick Tourism Experience

When Loki was returned to Grimmauld place with the rest of the group Thor gave them all a telling off followed Mrs Weasley who didn't realise where the twins had gone and had be frantic in searching for them.

It seemed fitting to put all four of them in respective corners of the room ("Jane, why am I in the corner?" "I'm not answering that, Darcy, you know why") while they were being told off. Thor explained to the household where they had been and apologised for not telling them, he had believed Loki had mentioned it ("I thought you had?" "Stare at the wall, brother"). It was Muninn that was sent to watch over him this time, apparently Huginn had blabbed about his plan and Odin was now trying to prevent him from causing further trouble.

Thor, Darcy and Jane left at about midnight which was the same time the three boys were escorted to their rooms (Sirius suggested leaving them there all night but that was apparently too cruel and he was only joking) and made to sleep.

The rest of the holidays went by in a flash, Fred and George opened their gift from Frigga which turned out to be protection charms in the form of a simple necklace and continued to drag Loki away from his research (he'd finished all the books anyway so he didn't have much else to do). By the time they arrived back at Hogwarts Loki was no closer to finding any information. On the other hand, Grimmauld was now liveable and Sirius was much more cheerful about living there even if he had to spend most of his time with Kreacher (Loki didn't like the creepy elf, it always muttered about him).

They all caught the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts, even though none of them took the train away from the school in the first place. Loki wondered off to catch up with his Ravenclaw friends that he hadn't spent the holidays with and spent the rest of the journey there.

It wasn't until about February that Loki found anything out about Horcruxes. Huginn had been sent back to keep an eye on him and after given the crow his bacon every day for a month he finally got the answer on how to destroy the evil creations.

Dumbledore had used the sword that was in his office to destroy the piece of soul. This led to him asking one of the Gryffindors where the sword was from which meant Loki learnt about the basilisk. He had to ask Harry about what happened in the secret chamber where he discovered Harry had destroyed the Diary Horcrux using a basilisk fang.

So that was two ways to destroy the horrid things, no ways to find them.

He focussed on his studies for the rest of the year. True to the belief of the professors Loki finished up to the third year of work with ease with additional reading and practice on the side. One of the major things to happen in this time was Loki discovering Lupin to be a werewolf.

Loki had always sensed something off about the man and it was nice to at least know what it was. However, it did lead to a startling revelation. Loki did not think the man a monster. Loki didn't fear him. He had spent so long with the professor that Loki couldn't think of him as anything different than the kind man that answered so many of his questions and looked after his students.

So if Loki didn't think the man a monster because he wasn't human like he once thought why should Loki think differently about himself? Loki was still Loki, even if he was having a bit of head trouble. Loki spent an entire afternoon talking with Lupin about how he dealt with being a werewolf and other people's reactions to finding out and by the end Loki had found peace with himself. More so than he had been for a long time.

Sadly, when Loki found out about Lupin, most of the school had shortly after. It had somehow been slipped out that the professor was a werewolf right at the end of the year, Loki believed that one of the parents that worked in the ministry had seen the names of registered werewolves and then the name of the professor and panicked (although he could be completely wrong, Loki had no clue how the Ministry worked). It was understandable but Loki was sad to Lupin leave so quickly and with barely a goodbye. Loki later found out that Lupin was staying with Sirius in Grimmauld Place and wasn't quite as sad since he could always go and visit the two.

Something else Loki discovered during the final months at Hogwarts was that even an English Summer was a bit too warm for him. Jotun's were apparently not adapted to anything past cloudy, maybe sunny with a breeze at most. He created his very own cooling charm to deal with growing heat and very rarely left the cool corridors of the castle.

By the time Summer rolled around Loki had finally managed to ride a broom and vowed never to sit on one ever again after he lost control of the broom and flew headfirst into the quidditch stands. It marked his final visit to the Hospital Wing, not that he remembered much of it but he was certain than Huginn and Muninn were laughing him the entire time. Harry later apologised and said that maybe the Firebolt wasn't the best starting broom.

Loki was surprised to find Thor at King's Cross Station when they finally got back to London, he had expected to be going with Harry or the Weasleys to start with. He said his goodbyes to his friends and went to meet his brother. Harry was going to stay with Sirius for the Summer, much to the joy of both Harry and the Dursley's, after much arguing with Dumbledore about the issue from Sirius. Sirius gave Loki a quick hug goodbyes and another thank you for everything he had done to help, he then may have exaggerated to Thor in an attempt to get Loki more praise. It half worked, Thor got Loki ice cream on the journey later that day.

"Thor, are we going back to Asgard?" Loki said, waving to the passing people in muggle London. They must have been an odd pair indeed, a tall muscular blonde walking through the train station holding the hand of a tiny blue child and a large trunk behind him. There were a couple of people that pointed at Thor and gaped, some asked for pictures with him which he was glad to abide by and there were a few others that wanted pictures with Loki. Apparently some people recognised him from the Buckbeak picture all those months ago and others just thought he was adorable, Loki happily posed with everyone that asked and if anyone asked he wasn't blushing.

"Not yet brother, we're visiting the Avengers first, they wish to meet you properly." Loki nodded silently, gripping Thor's hand slightly tighter than necessary as his brother led him down the streets of London. Thor led his brother all the way to the airport, thankfully taking a taxi, where they were led to a private plane.

Loki had great fun jumping on the extremely cushioned seats while the two brothers waited, the in-built JARVIS system had poured them both drinks which Loki drained immediately, just happy to have something different than pumpkin juice. Loki was busy jumping the ten foot gap between the seats when someone else entered the plane.

"If you want to jump around, there's a trampoline at the tower so stop destroying my seats." It was Tony Stark, followed by a well-dressed woman who just smacked the man over the head and walked towards Loki.

"Ignore him, the seats have already been replaced once because he was jumping on them," the lady said, nodding towards Tony ("It was for science!" "That doesn't explain how you got your foot stuck in the ceiling light" "That science has yet to be solved!"), "My name is Pepper, I run his company for him."

Loki shook her hand and introduced himself properly, even though she already knew who he was.

"I hear you've been at a magic school all year, could you tell me about it?" She was obviously talking to him to defuse some of the tension in the plane but Loki was happy to talk about Hogwarts and only stopped when someone asked him a question. He paused slightly when they took off but that was more out of confusion as to why he needed to be strapped to the chair and how the metal box was able to get into the air. After an hour, Pepper began to work on her laptop, Loki having switched conversations to talk with Tony about science. After three hours they all ate food and drifted off to sleep, except Tony who made sure to get pictures of Loki curled up against his brother chewing the sleeves of his robes in his sleep. He sent the picture to the rest of the Avengers and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and later found the same picture circling the internet.

* * *

 **I missed a day D: (I've been knocked out with cold)**

 **Lectures start tomorrow so I might have to slow down :( I'll try my best but Uni is a bit more important, sorry :P**


	19. A Nicer Welcome

Loki woke up as the plane landed, rescuing the miniature owl figure from Stark who was attempting to take it apart, and ordered Thor to carry him out. They got onto another vehicle to get to the tower, a helicopter Stark told him before the large headphones where forced onto his head, where Loki stared out of the window, taking in the scenery of the tall buildings and cars below them.

"I'm not spending all Summer in a cell, am I Mr Stark?" Loki asked, well shouted, helicopters were very loud which Loki wasn't fond off

"Don't destroy anything or start a war and you get to roam the living areas, no going into the labs alone and don't use the kitchen unsupervised, hopefully you're less likely to burn down the kitchen than your brother." Stark said, not looking up from his phone until Loki climbed over to Tony and Pepper's side of the chopper, standing on the chair and leaning on the older man's shoulder, "Hello?"

"How does this work?" Loki tapped the screen, accidentally ending Starks game judging by the sad 'awwww' from the man, "sorry."

"No problem, kid, just a game." Tony tried his best to explain how the game worked over the sounds of the helicopter, letting the child have a go at playing on his own. In turn, Loki let Stark play with the owl figurine and when the exploding snap cards were brought out Pepper left to sit next to Thor. The game of snap ended in a draw since the remaining cards all exploded before either of them got more points.

By the time the group arrived at the tower Loki and Tony were sporting small burns and their voices were slightly hoarse from shouting but overall calm with each other to the point where Loki walked into the tower next the man, leaving his brother behind.

"Can I see the suit, the one you fly around in?" Loki asked as they travelled down the elevator, they had somehow lost Pepper and Thor on the way.

"You remember the suit?" Loki shook his head at Stark's raised eyebrow.

"No, one of my classmates spoke about you a lot, I think he was a fan."

"I have fans in magic land? From what I saw you were all backwards and treated technology like the plague." Loki could practically see Stark's ego growing at the mention of a fan.

"Hey, I like this science, will you teach me more, Thor says I'm staying in the tower for a while before we go back to Asgard."

"Explain how all your hocus pocus works and you have a deal, Icy." They shook hands on the deal and walked out onto the Avenger's main floor of the tower, "This is usually the floor everyone hangs out on. Labs are a few floors down but no tinkering with anything. Anybody home?!"

"Kitchen!" a voice shouted from around the corner. It was a tall blond man standing at the oven, spatula in hand and making lunch, "Hello Tony, how was England?" ("Surprisingly not cold and raining") This man was Steve Rogers, Captain America if Loki remembered properly from last time, "oh, hello again Loki, where is Thor? And where is Pepper, Tony?"

"I have no idea, we seem to have lost them, what's cooking?" Tony nosed around Steve, searching for food to steal but was scared off by a an attacking spatula, meanwhile Loki perched himself on one of the tall stools after a bit of climbing and helped himself to some of the food already spread out on the counter.

"Hey Steve, Tony, mini Loki." Clint yawned as he entered the kitchen, taking the seat furthest from Loki and not making eye contact with him as he pinched another plate of food.

"Who are you? You didn't introduce yourself last time." Loki asked after finishing a mouthful of food.

"Hmm, no I didn't." Clint didn't look up from his food until Tony took the plate away.

"Play nicely children." Clint just gave him a tired middle finger and made a grab for his food, "you're not getting this back until you at least pretend to be nice to the kid."

"Fine, Clint Barton, happy now, gimme back my food." Clint returned to his food with a pout while Loki just looked confused.

"Did I do something to offend him?" Pitiful eyes turned to Tony who tried his best to ignore them.

"In this state you could probably just ask to take over the world and people would let you." Stark muttered with a sigh, finally giving up in stealing food and going the easy route and just getting his own plate. Steve followed shortly after with his own plate, sitting next to Loki.

"Don't worry about it Loki, he just hasn't woken up yet." Clint just stuck his tongue out at them which Steve ignored, "How have you been finding Earth, Loki?"

"It has been so much fun, this place is very different though, a lot less green here and much more busy." Steve just laughed and explained his experiences in dealing with the different time period, Natasha appeared briefly introduced herself to Loki, who kept his distance from the lady, and sat next to Clint.

Thor eventually reappeared, he had gone to put Loki's stuff in his room and have a quick shower, where he gave a loud jovial greeting and was shortly followed by Bruce who was carrying a folder filled with papers.

"Bruce, there you are." Tony greeted with a far too enthusiastic wave despite the fact Bruce was barely paying attention to anything, muttering calculations to himself as he passed by, it wasn't until he walked into the counter that he looked around the room.

"Good morning."

"It's lunch." Steve pointed out although he and Thor were the only ones running at normal hours. Clint and Natasha had only just woken up after returning from a mission in the early hours of the morning, Tony and Loki were jetlagged and Bruce seemed to have just woken up himself. It took Bruce ten minutes to realise Loki was in the room and by that time Clint and Natasha had vanished along with Steve after he had cleaned up. He only noticed after Loki let out a yawn, too busy talking with Tony about all the science he had done in the last week.

"Oh, hi Loki, good to see you feeling okay, much better than last time." Bruce said and Loki finally remembered who Bruce was outside of the man that smiled at him last time he visited the tower. He was the nice man that comforted him when he woke up confused in the tower, sick from the drugs forced into him. He could barely remember the specifics since he had barely been conscious but Bruce had been kind to him when everyone else held him at arms distance.

"I remember you, thank you for helping me when I woke up last time. I'm much better now." Loki grinned, jumping over stools to sit next to the man, Bruce seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the small boy.

"Look Brucie, you've made a friend." Tony teased, earning an eye roll from Bruce but Tony just flipped through the file on the table, "I'm off to the labs, bring Lokes down if you want but eat first."

With that Tony left the room leaving the two sat at the counter with each other with Thor at the other side.

"Do you think he realised we've both already eaten?"

"Probably not, it's Tony. Is it okay if I take Loki downstairs, Thor?" Buce asked, still a bit unsure of surrounding Loki's stay at the tower. Thor nodded with an 'of course' before the two of them also left the room.

Bruce was quiet for the most part, not really saying anything to Loki but the silence wasn't awkward if anything it was relaxing. A nice moment of peace.

When they finally reached the labs, it was quite a long elevator journey down the quiet vanished. Tony was back and so was his music but it was at least quiet enough to talk normally and still be heard. Loki spent most of his time with Bruce since he could get a reasonable answer from him.

Thor eventually came down when it was far too late for tiny Loki to be awake and experimenting with the random chemicals Stark had given him to play with ("Aren't those toxic?" "Only if you drink them…Loki, don't drink anything." "I'm not actually six, Mr Stark") and taken his brother to bed, despite complaints ("I'm not even tired" "You're so awake you almost set your hair on fire with the burner" "Not helping Stark!").

Perhaps it was the tiredness from jetlag or the random gas fumes he had just inhaled but Loki was incredibly dizzy by the time he made it to bed to the point where he collapsed to the floor before even reaching the bed. This of course made Thor panic.

Tony was given much stricter instructions about what Loki was allowed to use in the labs after that.


	20. Journey into the Unexplored

Loki became a fixture at the tower. Every now and then Thor would take Loki with him on his visits to see Jane but under strict instructions not to cause trouble with Darcy if she was also there (so far the two of them hadn't done more than vanish to a fair and return with arms full of prizes – Jane was sure they hadn't won all of them but decided to leave them to their soft toys, what harm could it cause?) but Loki spent most of his time in the tower with Stark and Banner. Once in a while one of the Avengers would walk him around the city, something about needing fresh air but those trips weren't very often and it was usually just when Bruce wanted to go for a walk.

It was during one of the small walks out early in the evening that Loki got to explore New York by himself. It wasn't intentional, everyone was under strict instructions not to leave Loki unsupervised (JARVIS counted as supervision so he was allowed to wonder the tower alone) and Bruce wouldn't leave a child to wonder New York alone. Apparently one of the many supervillains was causing havoc a street over which led to a huge wave of people running along the street Loki and Bruce had been walking on peacefully.

Judging by the robots Bruce guessed it was Dr Doom. Loki didn't find out much about what happened because he was swept away by the stampede of people. Loki managed to keep hold of his shopping bag, which was filled with a couple of sweets, some bread and a few other lightweight food items but nothing to help him contact anyone. Loki looked around the best he could but found nothing recognisable.

Loki let out a sigh from where he stood at the edge of an alleyway (it was the only place he could escape the stampede), listening to the sounds of the battle in the background Loki could hear the jets of the Iron Man suit, the sounds of Mjolnir and the roars of the Hulk (little Loki had yet to meet the Hulk, nobody would let him meet the green guy). Loki assumed the rest of the Avengers were fighting the robots so nobody would come looking for him just yet.

Who knew when he would be able to wonder the streets alone again, Loki picked a street that didn't lead back to the battle and began walking, maybe he could walk around the battle back to the Tower, explore a bit on the way.

Several streets later and Loki regretted his decision. He should have stayed where he was, now he was lost and alone in the slowly darkening streets of New York City. There didn't seem to be anyone on the streets at all and the streets themselves were getting more and more scruffy and Loki was becoming more and more uncomfortable walking down them.

Another four streets and the sounds of battle could no longer be heard whether that meant Loki was too far away or it had finished he wasn't sure but either way Loki was walking around broken glass bottles, trying not to step on any shards that could possibly pierce through his shoes.

Loki was about to try another street when he found a sleeping man in an alley. He woke with a start when Loki edged towards him, slashing a knife in Loki's direction which caused the small boy to jump back out of harm's way but Loki stood his ground. The man in front of him remained silent but Loki could see the look of confusion as he noticed the blue skin.

"Why you sleeping out here?" Loki questioned but got no answer which Loki just pouted at with a huff, "Fine then, don't answer. Can you point me in the direction of Avenger's Tower, I am a bit lost."

The man stared at the boy for a long while, seemingly contemplating whether to help Loki or not but after a brief staring contest the man stood up. He reminded Loki of when he first met Sirius, rough, haggard and looking like he hadn't slept in months which made sense since Loki first met Sirius after he had been living in the wilds. The metal arm was different.

The man practically stumbled his way through the streets which Loki followed behind contently, happy that he wasn't forced to jog behind someone for once. By the time the odd pair was back in a nicer, more recognisable area of the city the man looked ready to collapse and Loki remembered he was still carrying shopping. Rummaging through the bag Loki pulled out one of the sweet bags and slid it into his pocket and ran in front of the man to make him stop, holding the bag out in front of him.

The haggard man just looked at him and the bag.

"Take it, as payment and appreciation for your help." The man shook his head and turned around, ignoring the small boy handing him food and walked back the way they came, "if you don't take this I'm leaving it here, then nobody gets it." Loki dumped the bag onto the floor and walked off down the street.

When he turned around at the corner of the street both the bag and the man were gone.

The only way Loki knew how to get back to the Tower was through the destruction zone of the earlier attack. It wasn't pretty but the damage was fixable, sadly there were no superheroes he lived with in the area. However there was Spiderman, he was talking with a group New Yorkers from his perch on top of a toppled car, bashfully accepting praise from the civilians, but Loki didn't know him at all.

Loki never got chance to ask the vigilante directly since a girl had walked up to him while he was distracted before kneeling beside him.

"Are you lost?" Loki span around at the sound of her voice, Loki just nodded and stared at girl, "where do you need to go? I'm sure we can get you home."

"The Tower, you can just point me, I'll be fine." Loki explained quietly and watched the girls eyes light up.

"Avengers Tower? Oh, I remember seeing pictures of you a few months back with the bird thing."

"That was Buckbeak, he's a Hippogriff."

"He was so pretty." Loki smiled, Buckbeak would be happy to hear that, "Looks like he's stopped preening his ego," the girl said, looking over at the red-glad vigilante who had spotted paparazzi incoming and snuck away from the apparent fans, "I'm Gwen by the way."

"Loki."

"Nice to meet you, Loki. Web-head, you want to visit the Avengers?"

"Yes." The hero replied immediately as he walked towards the duo, ducking behind cover to try and avoid cameras, he answered the confused look from Gwen, "I'm trying to give the Bugle as little ammo as possible, they see me here than they'll probably blame me for everything. Now why do I get to see the Tower?" Loki waved from behind Gwen's legs and could just about make out the surprised look, "Hello, you're unfairly cute in person. I guess you need a lift back to the Tower, little guy?"

Loki just nodded with a smile, "If you able to I would appreciate the lift back, I got separated from my escort earlier." The vigilante hopped to his feet and rolling his shoulders.

"'Course, little guy, long boring way or fast awesome way?" The masked man said, offering a hand to Loki after whispering to Gwen, "You okay getting home?"

"Of course, now go, I can see you buzzing with excitement."

* * *

Meanwhile in Avengers Tower everyone else was freaking out.

"Bruce, don't you have any idea where Loki is?!" Stark asked, shaking his hands through his hair. No one knew where Loki was, Clint, Thor and Steve were still scouring the city for him but had so far reported nothing.

"I've told you, I lost him in a crowd and then you needed me to help fight Doom bots. He could be anywhere by now." Bruce took a deep breath to calm down.

"Screw it, I'll go out in the suit." Stark made to leave the room but was stopped by a third voice.

"Knock, knock. Delivery for Avengers Tower." Came a third, muffled voice from behin. Spiderman was outside, attached by his fingertips and feet to the smooth glass of the building, on his back was a laughing Loki looking like he had been having the time of his life. Bruce was the one to go forward and open the window for the vigilante, honestly quite amazed he was able to hold on, it was extremely windy this high up.

Once Spiderman was inside he looked around the room while carefully peeling a layer of webbing off of Loki's hands and feet (safety measures when throwing yourself into the air with someone on your back were important) before setting Loki down on a sofa, it was originally going to be the floor but Loki didn't look capable of standing right now.

"You have got to stop your menacing ways Spidey, bringing lost children home, such a horrible thing to do." Tony threw an arm around the younger hero before sending a 'you're in trouble mister' look to Loki, "What did we tell you about wandering off?"

"I got lost." Loki said from where he was lying down on the sofa, grin still firmly plastered on his face.

"Explain later, thanks Spidey, JARVIS alert the others that Lokes has been found." Stark said, patting a rather star-struck teenager on the shoulder.

"I-it was nothing, really, j-just trying to help."

"I've wanted to ask you some questions for ages now. How does the web-swinging work?" You could almost hear the squealing coming from inside Spiderman's head as he talked science with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Once Loki calmed down he grabbed the nearest StarkPad and began flipping through the internet. Todays' attack was minor, Loki was used to similar attacks now that he lived in the tower, New York was apparently the 'in' place to attack despite being where one of the major superhero teams lived; it seemed a little counterintuitive really. Loki couldn't find much else, the news articles quickly devolved into celebratory gossip and he was amused to find speculation about himself still floating around; theories mostly started since his appearance in the Tower at the start of Summer (a few appeared earlier after the Buckbeak incident). The main one most believed was that Loki simply came from another planet like Thor did but then there were the theories suggesting he was Tony Stark's love child with an alien or that he was a Government experiment that escaped and was now in Avengers custody to stop him destroying the world (they got hints of the theory right at least).

Loki's favourite was the one that said he was building an army of cats to take over Australia. He had no idea how this one started but he was still trying to get Stark to buy him a kitten.

Clint returned with a scowl towards Loki who just stuck his tongue out in reply ("Is that necessary brother?" "When he acts mature, I shall act mature") while Thor gave his brother a hug ("I thought something terrible had happened to you brother!" "You're squishing and deafening me!") while Steve just said he was thankful Loki was safe before asking him where he had ended up.

The captain didn't seem happy that he was wandering the streets alone, especially in such a dodgy area ("You almost reached Daredevil territory!" "He's really not that bad Stark") but ran from the Tower at the mention of the man with the metal arm, getting the directions from Spiderman who had glimpsed the direction Loki had arrived from.

Steve returned to the Tower hours later, when the rest of the Tower was eating pizza, disheartened, and collapsed in a heap on the sofa ("Gonna take your suit off?" "Not yet…"). The evening ended once all the pizza was finished and several bad films were watched. Spiderman left before it hit midnight ("Gotta go, got to get out early tomorrow!" he then jumped out the window with no further explanation) and Loki was put to bed at the same time, thoroughly exhausted from his exploring.

Just as he entered his room he was greeted with a tired owl and a letter from the Weasley's asking if he wanted to go to the Quidditch world cup. He agreed to go as long as he could bring some extra people along (Stark would pay). Loki didn't care about keeping magic a secret from muggles, Loki was right in the theory that people had already realised the wizarding world existed because after an alien invasion magic wasn't the hardest to believe.

I'm really not very good at keeping people in character :')

* * *

Loki and Darcy's stuffed toys were later used in the Great Noodle Wars, no toy remained clean from the horrors of that day. Jane's kitchen was never the same.


	21. New Friendships (maybe)

Loki skated down the Tower halls, feet clad in thick socks for that perfect slide, on his way to the kitchen. Thor was still asleep, snoring away, which mean Loki would either have to wait for food, have cereal (the oven, stove, microwave and, as of recently, the iron were still off limits – trying to fry an egg on an iron removed his rights for un-creased clothes as well unless someone else was willing to help) or go and beg from someone else. He tried having cereal but there was neither cereal nor milk nor anything edible on Thor's floor.

"JARVIS, anyone making food?" Loki asked once he reached the elevator.

"The only one awake at the moment is Mr Barton, sir." Loki frowned, he had avoided Clint, and to a lesser extent Natasha, because they both acted coldly towards him but he was really hungry. Popcorn was not valid food and it was all he had eaten since lunch the day before. Loki let out a sigh and stepped into the elevator, commanding to be taken to the archer's floor.

Clint's floor looked like a student house, nothing quite put away and nothing quite clean but with an overall system for not losing anything he needed. Loki walked to the kitchen, the layout on every living floor was mostly similar, and noticed it was empty. He didn't want to just steal food, which is why he was trying to ask someone for some, but if Clint wasn't there then he'd have to think it through again. Loki silently cursed Thor for not keeping the kitchen stocked with proper food that didn't require cooking. There wasn't even any fruit.

Clint had fruit. Loki swiped an apple from the bowl on the counter after scaling up cabinet and walked back to the elevator. Looking back Loki probably should have pinched fruit from someone else, someone that wouldn't fire an arrow through the food when he was just about to take a bite. Loki just blinked, looking sheepishly at his now empty hand.

Clint Barton, looking fearful clad in nothing but a pair of pyjama trousers casually pointed an arrow at Loki but not looking like he would actually fire it and kill the boy, injure maybe but not kill.

"You have five seconds."

"Thor doesn't understand you have to buy food and I was hungry." Loki explained, looking longingly at exploded apple, "I was going to ask you but you weren't here." Clint didn't lower the bow, giving him the same deadpan look, "I'll go bother someone else." Loki pressed the button for the elevator but after waiting awkwardly for a few seconds and the box not arriving Loki asked what was happening.

"Sir has said you and Mr Barton are to talk out your problems and has had me stop the elevators from reaching Mr Barton's floor." Clint just shouldered his bow and put his quiver on a nearby bookshelf (out of reach of use-to-be psychopaths) before making himself a bowl of cereal.

The two of them didn't speak for the duration of time it took for Clint to finish his breakfast, all the while Loki sat against a door pouting with his head on his knees. Once Clint was finished eating he got up, dumped the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and told Loki to move so he could go through the door. When Loki didn't move the archer just nudged him out of the way with his foot.

The two still didn't speak when Clint came back a little bit later fully dressed and showered, Loki was now sitting upside down on the sofa with the TV playing in front of him while he scrolled through the internet on Clint's StarkPad. Seeing this, Clint switched the channel and pinched the tablet from Loki who just let out a 'hey!' but was ignored.

"What did I do to you? To make you hate me so much." Loki asked after they had been sat in silence for almost an hour (turned out Loki liked the program Clint was watching).

"You led an army to Earth." Clint didn't even look at Loki as he said it.

"There's more than that. I looked it up weeks ago but the media doesn't have all the details, it doesn't even have my name anywhere, just that someone caused an invasion and a portal opened above the city with some blurry photos! No one will tell me anything!" Loki shouted, gripping his hair with his hands but that didn't prevent the headache from stabbing his mind.

"You want to know, fine! You took over my mind and several others, caused the deaths of hundreds and the destruction of a major city! Then opened a portal to another dimension right over the Tower! You killed Phil!" Clint shouted back in turn, pacing back and forth away Loki trying to keep his distance, "And here you are acting all innocent, like you never did anything wrong and everyone's buying it." There were several more moments silence.

"I'm sorry Mr Barton, I really am but I can't change what happened. I'm not lying when I say I can't remember anything, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Loki asked, looking at his socks and hearing a sigh from the other side of the room.

"No, not really." Loki wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees, "But I can give you a chance. If you start turning crazy again I won't hesitate to shoot you." Loki gave him a small smile, trying to wipe away the tears drying against his cheeks, "Don't even try it, I'm not falling for the cute act."

"Can you at least feed me, I'm starving." Loki flopped back onto the sofa dramatically, wincing slightly when his arm caught against one of his horns, he tended to forget about them.

"Did you just injure yourself on your own head?" Clint looked to be holding back a laugh.

"Apparently so, I wish I could say it was the first time doing so but that would be a lie." Loki looked at his arm where a small gash was beginning to well with blood, it was only a scratch but, like a paper cut, it was bleeding quite a lot.

"Ouch, I'll get a bandage or something for you, just don't get stains on the sofa." Loki nodded and went to stand in the kitchen, away from the easy-to-stain carpet and furniture, while keeping his hand pressed against his arm. Loki had injured his arms before on his horns, it was mainly when he was bringing his hands up to his head, he would scrape his arms and wrists against the extra appendages. Perhaps his skin was weaker than other Jotnar or maybe it was just a normal growth period similar to teething or when you bite the inside of your own mouth.

"How do you hurt yourself on your own head?" Clint laughed as he walked back into the room, first-aid kit in hand.

"You try having sharp things attached to you." Loki hissed slightly when Clint wiped the gash with a damp cloth and bandaged it up; he then wiped Loki's head to clean off the deep coloured blood.

"No thanks, they don't look comfortable, nor do the claws." Clint gestured to the nails on Loki's hands, they were very claw-like and Loki needed to give them a proper trim. Same with his hair, it was now past his shoulders and usually tied back in a ponytail or loose braid; everyone poked fun at it (minus Thor) but Loki refused to let any of them near his head with sharp objects, especially Stark.

Arm covered up Clint stood back up and put the kit back where he got it from.

"Just be glad I got control of the freezing everything thing my skin did." Loki stretched his arm out slightly, it was basically a strip of gauze held on by medical tap, it was obvious that Clint was trained in first aid but it wasn't his specialty.

"What are you anyway? Some sort of living ice cube?" Clint poked Loki's head.

"Jotun, or Frost Giant." Clint just raised his hands in an 'I have no idea what you just said' gesture, "They inhabit Jotunheim, it's one of the nine realms and it is a land made almost entirely of ice. I haven't visited often and when I have it wasn't on good terms. I don't believe I am welcome there any longer if they were to know who I am and what I did."

"I want to ask why but I won't like the answer, will I?" Loki shook his head looking back at his feet, and then Loki remembered something important.

"I have to ask everyone something!" Clint just blinked at the sudden shout and jump from the boy in front of him, "The Quidditch World Cup, it's in a week or so, I was wondering if the team wanted to come."

"That's the one where everyone rides around on brooms, right?"

"Yep!"

"The magic sport, we get to see magic properly?"

"Yep!"

"Deal. I'll even put up with you alone if I have to, I'm not missing out on magic." Clint said, trying the elevator again, surprisingly there was a ding and the doors opened.

"You could've just asked." Loki formed a lumos spell in his hand, which Clint just stared at and tried to poke, "This could burn your hand off and you just go and poke it? How have you survived this long?"

Clint just laughed, "Pure luck."

"Have you made up?" Stark grinned from over his coffee, he looked like he had a layer of soot covering his face, as did Bruce who poked his head around the corner. Something probably exploded.

"I'm being taken to magical sports final. I don't think we should invite him, Loki, he did trap us after all." Clint said, ushering Loki towards the kitchen past the startled billionaire.

"Who made you in charge of inviting people?"

"I did, just now."

"Jerk, and I don't think Mr Stark deserves to come either, do you wish to come Mr Banner?" Loki grinned innocently, ignoring the shouts from the last occupant in the room.

"I'd love to, Loki, is it okay for us to join you? You won't get into trouble for bringing us?" Bruce asked ("Am I invisible?!").

"I don't care. Have you seen Thor yet? Steve? Natasha?" ("Why not Lady Natasha? It's Lady Darcy and Lady Jane." "Because Natasha said she doesn't want to be called that and she scares me") Loki finally got around to the long awaited cereal despite it being closer to 1pm but he was still in his fluffy set of pyjamas (they were a gift from Darcy and really comfortable, who cares if he looked like a little lamb) so it still counted as breakfast.

"Steve's out in the streets and Natasha is on her floor. I think Thor's calling Jane on video chat."

By the end of the day, all the Avengers were looking forward to a trip to England. Loki eventually agreed to take Stark as long as he paid for their tickets and travel there ("You'll spend all that money on tickets but you still won't get me a kitten?" "Magic world is great, evil hell spawn not so much" "What about a snake? A Hedgehog? A dragon?" "If you find a dragon you can safely keep as a pet then I will gladly let you keep it").


	22. Quidditch!

Organising the Avengers to all get on the one of Starks' planes at the same time was a nightmare. Steve had gone wandering New York again, Tony was in the labs in the middle of creating something ("Stark, what just exploded?" "The fire extinguisher!"), Clint was prettying himself up in the bathroom, and the two brothers were trying to find Loki's magic mirror so they would be able to talk to Frigga later. Loki spoke to her nearly every day at about seven o'clock but had somehow misplaced it in his sleep ("Why was it in your shoe, Thor?"). Bruce and Natasha were the only ones ready to go.

In a strange show of generosity (that had no benefits to Stark whatsoever, none at all) Tony had given into the Loki's wish for a Stark Pad, mostly so Loki could take pictures of everything when he was away. Everyone wanted to see the wizarding world properly (the quick visits they had made before didn't count, Fury wouldn't let them look at anything cool) so set Loki on the mission of taking pictures with the Stark Pad (custom built to work around magic because Stark technology was just that good and Loki made a great research assistant). This also went for Asgard next time they went, Thor had failed the mission several times already.

The journey itself went smoothly, several films were watched and by the time they all arrived in London everyone was suffering jetlag. They had a final bit of travel until they reached Grimmauld Place where they would be staying overnight before going to the quiddith match with the animagus and the werewolf.

Sirius greeted them outside with a cheerful hello and a hair ruffle to Loki, shaking each of the tired heroes' hands before leading them into number 12. Lupin greeted them quickly after, looking tired himself but Loki then realised a full moon had passed just a few days prior, Loki got the feeling Lupin and Bruce would get along great.

Grimmauld Place was surprisingly liveable compared to the state it was in at Christmas, Sirius must have been busy cleaning with all his free time after being announced innocent because let's face it, he had enough money to never have to work again. The walls were freshly painted, the smell of paint still lingering in the air and there were a few spots on the ground that had yet to be cleaned up. None of the paintings had been hung back up on the walls but Loki couldn't say he missed them, even the screaming picture of Mrs Black was gone.

"Where did your mother go, Sirius?"

"HA! I have no idea, woke up one morning and she was gone, good riddance! Just a thank you note pinned to the wall." Loki made note to thank his mother later as she was the only one who would be going able to break the charms on the portrait, Sirius did look after Loki during the holidays after all.

Meanwhile, the Avengers were feeling a bit underwhelmed. They were expecting something amazing from the magical house but so far it was just a cramped building still in need of some renovation. Stark was busy trying to work out how to live without electricity at his side constantly.

Because times zones were terrible things that messed with everything going on in the brain the superhero team all retired to bed after a quick meal with the two wizards. They would be up early tomorrow in order to walk visit the Burrow first and travel with the Weasleys. Loki was dragged from the kitchen since he wanted to stay awake and chat with his wizard friends but he had been yawning for a couple of hours now so it was deemed Mini-God bedtime.

The next morning everyone was cursing whoever came up with the early rising plan. Loki was best off with the 'easy to transport' ability he had developed in the smaller body which meant all he had to do was get dressed and collapse on the nearest bed while he waited for someone to pick him up.

He regretted this plan later when Stark decided to carry Loki by the back of his top and throw him into the fireplace, thankfully after Lupin had thrown the floo powder in and said where to end up. Loki ended up in a heap upon entering the Burrow but was quickly swept out of the way to make room for the rest of the visitors.

Loki had a quick trip up to the twins room where they brought him up to speed on their inventions, the idea for the canary creams and sweets that made you sick were some of Loki's favourites.

"Why not look at some muggle inventions too, get ideas from them, they have some good ones." Loki suggested, sharing his experiences with what he'd seen on TV and online. Their conversation lasted about 10 minutes before Mrs Weasley summoned them back down the stairs.

"Good to see you again, dear, now boys, behave yourself and come home safely." Mrs Weasley said as Loki and the twins clambered down the stairs, giving each of the boys a peck on the cheek and a quick hug before shooing them out of the door to follow behind the rest of the family and the group of superheroes.

"It's too early, why do we have to walk so far?" Ron complained as they walked up the hill towards the portkey location. The Avengers were still jetlagged but where walking along with little complaint, those that were heard were all from Stark and were quickly quietened by Bruce. Steve was in the lead talking with Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory, who had joined a few minutes earlier with Cedric, while Thor walked next to the twins with Loki perched on his shoulders. The twins liked Thor, thinking him easy to talk to, and would often ask him questions about the adventures he and Loki had had in the Nine Realms (Loki made sure all his answers were a cryptic as possible when the twins asked, there was no real reason, Loki just felt like doing it).

"You being beaten by a hill, Ronald?"

"You're being carried!" Ron shouted back at Loki who just gave him a smug grin before turning back to the twins.

For what was supposed to be a muggle campsite there was an awful lot of magic flying about. The fact you could see twenty people leave what looked like a two person tent was just the beginning but the superhero group seemed to enjoy it. Stark turned out to be a master of setting up the tents, Sirius bringing a third to fit the Avengers into, but quickly left the tent when he had a look inside. Bruce calmed him down eventually explaining that this was magic, don't apply science to it ("But Bruce, the inside of that tent isn't possible" "Part of our team is a Norse God and a super soldier from World War Two" "Not the point").

It was a combined effort from Thor, Loki and Steve to get a campfire going and have lunch prepared which everyone happily dug into. The Weasley kids, sans Ron, spent this time explaining the rules of Quidditch to the Avengers with little success while Ron left with Harry and Hermione to gather water. The Avengers were the first to give up on hiding magic, not that they ever were and just used what was available in the tents. It wasn't exactly easy to keep magic a secret when there was a blue six year old running around, it turned out many of the muggles in the campsite recognised the Avengers and blue Loki so they had many visitors.

With the secrecy of the wizarding world successfully jeopardised the wizards began walking to the stadium. Loki stuck with the twins as they skipped and chanted through the forest to the stadium.

"Come on! Hurry!" Loki shouted once they reached the edge of the forest and the stadium had come into view.

The Avengers weren't in the top box with the Weasleys and other wizard guests, there just weren't enough seats available so Loki designated himself with the task of babysitting the superheroes so they didn't cause too much trouble and yes, everyone realised the irony.

Clint and Tony got the most worked up watching the match, joining in with the rest of the crowd as they cheered, shouted and sang. Natasha and Bruce enjoyed it in a more refined manner while Steve and Thor were somewhere in the middle. Loki had wandered off at some point when no one was looking to talk with a random stranger, mainly because the stranger was carrying a cat and it was adorable.

The match was over eventually, Clint and Tony had made some new friends and looked more than a little tipsy. While the drunks were escorted back Loki climbed onto the railing to try and spot one of the Avengers in the disappearing crowds. When he couldn't find any of them and Loki began to panic. He hadn't wandered far, only a few seats away, had the team forgotten him? The stands were emptying at an outstanding rate and Loki still couldn't see the team.

By the time the stands were empty Loki was beginning to think he should try and make his way back to the tent but he wasn't completely sure the right direction, the crowds were so dense and he had not been paying attention when walking through the forest.

Loki slumped down against railings with a sigh, not knowing where to go from there. Resting his head on top of his knees with a pout Loki just sat in contemplation.

"Loki?"

Loki's head shot up, poking his head up from the stairway was Bruce, looking around the seemingly empty room.

"You still up here, Loki?" Bruce asked, giving a calm smile when Loki stumbled towards him, wrapping his arms around the scientists legs, "No need to cry, Loki, no one forgot you we just got swept away in the crowds."

Loki just sniffled and lifted his arms up for Bruce to lift him up and once he was off the ground Loki buried his face into the man's neck.

"Shhh, it's okay to be scared."

"'M not scared…" Bruce let out a small chuckle and rocked the child slightly as he began walking down the layers of stairs.

"Okay then, Thor's waiting outside, you look exhausted." Loki just mumbled incoherently into Bruce's shoulder as they made it downstairs. There were a few people lingering around on the lowest levels, mostly security, and gave the two of them odd looks but left them to it.

"You found him Bruce?" Natasha asked once they reached the outside.

"Yeah, he was still up in the stands." Natasha nodded.

"The two drunks have already been taken back to the tent, is he okay?"

"He's fine, just tired out."

They made it back through the forest with no difficulty, casual conversation going between the two while Loki drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not posting in a while, life was being annoying and writers block. I'm not too happy with this chapter :/


	23. Loki Just Can't Stay Out of Trouble

Loki awoke in the early evening, having only an hour or two of sleep, to the sounds of screaming from outside. It wasn't the cheerful screaming and chanting he had fallen asleep in it was scared screaming as people trampled past the tent 'doors'.

"Brother, wake up!" Thor shouted as he ran towards Loki's bed and scooping him up in a single motion.

"What's going on, Thor?" Loki said through bleary eyes, the jostling of Thor's running keeping him awake.

"Thor, give Loki to the Bruce, we have to help who we can. Just don't hit anyone too hard." Steve instructed and Thor followed the instructions and passed a very confused Loki to Bruce who ran after the Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the woods (from what everyone could tell the attackers were human and they were surrounded by civilians – the hulk was a bad idea).

Sadly, they didn't make it to the woods together. In the panic Loki was knocked from Bruce's arms and almost got trampled by the hundreds of feet running past, at some point before Loki could stand someone tripped over his foot, causing a sting of pain to shoot up his leg.

Loki managed to get to the edge of a tent where he was safe from the trampling feet where he tried to stand again, he succeeded in standing but was unable to put much weight on his left ankle. Gritting his teeth Loki pushed himself to walk towards the woods. He could hear the shouts of the Avengers as they aided muggles away from the attackers and stopped as many of the Death Eaters as possible.

Loki made it into the edge of the woods before a flash of red light hit into him from behind, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"LOKI!" Bruce shouted after the two got separated. He wasn't able to turn around in the crowd and go and pick up the little Jotun. He had to remain calm, he couldn't let the Hulk out here but where was Loki? If Bruce remained unscathed in this Thor was going to kill him.

"Mr Banner, where's Loki gone?!" Hermione shouted through the crowds of people that were slowly thinning out.

"I don't know, I lost him in the crowds. I can't see him. Oh God, Thor's going to be so mad." Bruce ran his hands through his hair in a stressed manner while trying to keep as calm as possible.

"We'll find him, Mr Banner, he can't be that far away. I'm sure he'll catch up." Hermione tried to reassure Bruce since, let's face it, Loki can protect himself with his own magic while Bruce was in the same position as the other muggles if he didn't want to be a bigger threat than the Death Eaters. Even the rest of the Avengers were struggling with the magic, not used to dealing with the medium outside of the tricks Loki had shown them.

"Is this sort of thing normal in this world?" Bruce said.

"Not since the end of the war." Ron piped in, constantly looking around him in a panic, Bruce just nodded. They never got very far into the woods, on the lookout for Loki but never seeing him through the woods.

And then the Dark Mark appeared in the sky.

All the wizards were shocked and horrified. It was explained to Harry and Bruce just what that symbol meant and they were equally shocked. The shouts from the camping ground became quieter which allowed the group to pick out another group of shouts from the side of where they were all standing.

"Get away from him!" The voice that shouted was electronic so it must have been Stark in the Iron Man suit. When Bruce came into the clearing he saw what Tony was shouting about.

Stood in a circle were several official looking wizards all with their wands pointed at an unconscious figure in the middle. A small blue figure.

"Loki!" Bruce was going to run forward, to check the small boy was okay, but stopped when he saw wands pointed at himself instead.

"Stand back Bruce." Tony said, landing safely in the middle of the circle and making the faceplate lift up (the wizards looked very confused by the suit but decided now wasn't the time to question it), "everyone calm down and explain what is going on!" about 5 people answered at once, "One at a time! You, explain." Stark pointed to someone at random.

"We found this creature right where the Dark Mark was created from holding a wand which created the spell." Bruce felt his eye twitch at the word 'creature' but did not correct them. It was at this point Harry stepped forward and noticed the wand in question was his own.

"And why would it have your wand, boy?"

"Maybe he noticed it on the way out of the tent and picked it up, he was staying with us so it's possible that he noticed I dropped it." Harry explained which just earned suspicious looks from the officials.

"Likely story, either way, someone wake it up." Loki awoke up with a start, taking a deep breath and unintentionally breathing some of the leaves on the ground, causing him to cough and groan.

"W-where…?" Loki blinked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, careful not to knock his ankle when he moved, he spotted Huginn perched in one of the trees just out of sight of everyone else, he hadn't seen the crows much during his stay in the Tower that often as there was enough supervision without them watching.

"Stay calm, Loki." Tony said to the confused boy, "We're sorting this out." Loki looked at the group of officials ready to attack him and shrunk into himself.

"What have I done this time?!" Loki shouted, finally noticing the symbol in the sky and the people threatening him.

"Nothing, this time it wasn't your fault." Tony explained in an attempt to calm Loki down who was just about to have a panic attack at the thought of causing more trouble that he didn't remember. This time it seemed like he was just unconscious though, no missing memories…he hoped.

While the wizards argued amongst themselves, Mr Weasley and a few others came to join in the argument after a minute or two, Bruce stepped forward, sneaking past the wizards until he was stood next to Tony and Loki. The unknown wizards seemed very weary around Loki apparently not trusting him because of the whole 'not-human' thing although they seemed just as weary of the flying suit of armour so Loki tried not to take it too personally. ]

"Are you okay, Loki? Are you hurt?" Loki nodded, pointing to his ankle. Bruce nodded and gave it a brief look over but the poor lighting made it difficult to examine properly, "try to keep of it for now, okay? Let's go find Thor." Bruce once again found himself carrying Loki back through the woods, ignoring the fact they were just walking away from a crime scene with someone who was supposed to be a suspect and leaving the Golden Trio behind (Mr Weasley was there to get them back), Tony followed after him not caring that he barged past people.

"Did you have anything to do with it, Lokes?" Tony asked, poking Loki's forehead but the child just shook his head.

"I was trying to find Bruce but something hit me from behind. I didn't see who it was but it was definitely a wizard, I felt the magic just before it hit."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"We'll believe you for now, I guess." Tony ruffled Loki's hair, earning an annoyed groan which he just laughed off ("why does everyone keep doing that?" "we know how annoyed you get at it."), "Got to admit, not the best introduction to magic, the flying broomsticks were great riots not so much."

"I'll show you around Hogwarts next time, and Hogsmeade, the sweet shop is amazing. If I'm allowed back after all this, I can't stay out of trouble, can I?" Loki grinned tiredly at Stark.

"I'm holding you to that, buddy. Found them guys!" Stark shouted as the other Avengers came into view, helping some of the wizards to escort the masked ones away. Clint looked a little out of it, probably hit by a curse or a jinx and Steve was looking a little worse for wear from what looked like a house falling on him.

Loki didn't get much chance to speak before Thor was once again holding him in his arms.

"Thank goodness you're okay, brother, and you too Banner." Thor said/shouted since Thor doesn't understand quiet. The twins were sat with Ginny in front of the tent and looked worried as they looked at the group.

"Where's Ron and the others?" Fred asked, taking in the lack of brother.

"Back in the forest with your dad and some important wizards, idiots if you ask me." Stark waved in the general direction they had come from while the Weasley children sank down in relief.

The Death Eaters that had been subdued were escorted away by people that may or may not know what they were doing while the whole gang began travelling back to the Portkey sight once everyone was back together. Lupin and Sirius had been helping with getting people out of their tents and telling them to run to the woods to avoid the riot (it involved a lot of running into tents and shouting).

Everyone was incredibly grateful when Mrs Weasley offered them all a warm breakfast and a place to nap ("I miss my bed" "Stop complaining Stark") before the Avengers began to head back to America.

Loki was only in America for about another week, most of the time was spent with Loki on crutches, his ankle would have healed within a day but after an incident in the labs involving a wheelchair, a repulser and a long corridor meant Loki had injured himself more than before. Everyone blamed Stark for it.

Clint bought Loki ice cream to apologise while nursing a sprained wrist himself.

* * *

 **I'm so tired and it's only 6:30pm (stupid 9am lectures *grumblegrumble*)**

 **Sorry if I'm made any mistakes with either the Harry Potter or marvel canon, I haven't read the HP books in a while so I'm writing from the top of my head and I don't actually know the Marvel canon that deeply :P**

 **Thanks for all your comments, they're much appreciated :D (really help combat the writers block :D )**

 **What would you like to see in the story? I'm just curious to see where people think the story's going ;p**


	24. Meandering back to Hogwarts

Loki couldn't fulfil his promise to take Tony around the wizarding world just yet since Pepper dragged the man from the tower on leaving day because he had escaped from one too many meetings. Everyone said their goodbyes to the little Jotun a few days before the start of term since the two brothers were making a quick stop at Asgard to see the family again before sending Loki off on the Hogwarts Express (Loki insisted on taking the train).

The brothers were greeted at the Bifrost by Heimdall (of course), the Warriors Three and Sif. Loki was lifted onto the back of a horse before they all cantered back the palace where they were greeted by the All-Mother, who swept Loki into a loving hug.

"I have missed you mother." Loki spoke into Frigga's shoulder as she kneeled in front of him to envelop him in her arms.

"You too, my child, you do not visit often enough." Frigga led Loki through the halls of the palace by the hand, chatting to him like he had just come back from a school trip about how he had spent his time in the Avengers' Tower. Thor had come back to visit for brief periods of time but that was often before travelling to other realms for dealings a six year should not be present for (despite how much Loki argued that he was NOT actually six) so often did not bring Loki with him.

The trip was still only a short overnight visit but Frigga wished to see Loki properly one more time before he went back to school where he would be too distracted by his work and friends to come and visit. The mother and son sat in the gardens for most of the afternoon. They said little of importance to each other just an afternoon shared in peace beneath the trees, except for one conversation.

"Why do you let me go to Midgard? Why not keep me in Asgard so you know I am not causing trouble. Don you not want me living here anymore?" Loki asked, weaving long blades of grass together into a long braid.

"Of course we do, dear, and you are welcome back any time. You are the one choosing to stay on Midgard." Frigga smiled as she watched Loki's cheeks darken a bit with a blush, "All I want is for you to be happy, Loki, and if that means you stay away from home for a while then I will do my best to support that decision and keep you safe, even if I miss you dearly."

Loki spent the rest of the day with Frigga, never straying too far from her side up until the time he had to go to bed. Loki yawned goodnight to Thor as his brother came into his room and drifted off to sleep.

The morning was not very exciting either, Loki ate breakfast with Thor in his room, having hopped onto his brother's bed at an unlawful hour in the morning, before taking a quick trip into the markets when the guards had their backs turned so he could stock up on Asgard-only supplies (including potion ingredients and a large bag of sweets that he could share with everyone back on Midgard – at least that's what he told Thor later).

It was just before he left that Loki saw Odin, having spent the previous day with Frigga and avoiding going near the All-father. Loki was summoned into Odin' study right before he could sneak out to the Bifrost.

"Hello, Loki, Huginn and Muninn have been telling me that you have been upholding your end of the deal," Loki smiled in pride, "I assume you can keep yourself out of too much trouble this time as well." Loki just grinned 'innocently' as a response.

"When do I cause trouble?"

"And Loki, I realise you will continue this quest of yours to destroy all the Horcruxes no matter what I say but do so with caution, we do not want to lose you again." Loki nodded determination shining in his eyes. If there was one thing Odin was getting right with tiny-mode Loki was that he treated Loki with the knowledge that he is powerful, smart and can fend for himself, not that Loki minded being treated like a child all that much (his mind still couldn't fully decide how old it wanted him to be) but sometimes it was nice not being talked down to.

"You're right you wouldn't be able to stop me." Loki laughed.

"I'm hoping that giving you permission to go ahead will make you ask for help if you need it." Loki slumped slightly but nodded, right before there was a knock on the door, "Enter."

"Father, Loki must go now if he does not want to be late." Thor said as he poked his head around the door.

"Of course, Thor. Remember what I said, Loki, and come home safely."

With that Loki was brought back to the Bifrost which sent them to London near to Diagon Alley, they had given themselves enough time to grab supplies before heading off to the train (Thor was lugging around Loki's trunk, completely unaffected by the lack of feather-light charm).

Loki felt something…off when he walked onto the station. There were lingering looks from people when they did not think Loki was paying attention and the crowds seemed to split as he and Thor walked through, conversations being hidden behind hands in whispered tones. Loki ignored them all, said goodbye to Thor and hopped onto the train.

They were still early despite the haphazard shopping trip so Loki pulled out one of his new text books and began reading, humming to himself before remembering the Stark pad packed away in his rucksack.

"Hello, Mr Stark." Loki said.

"Kid, it's like five in the morning."

"I know, why do you think I called," Loki pointed out, he could see the lab behind Tony along with the mountain of coffee cups, "I've been gone for a day and you've already started a new project? Am I that easy to replace?" Loki said in mock-hurt which Tony just smirked to.

"Are you kidding, I started it within an hour of you leaving."

"But you were in a meeting…So what is it?"

"What Pepper doesn't know what get me in trouble and its nothing you need to worry about, on the way to school then?"

"Yes and I haven't forgotten," at the point Tony slowed his tinkering as if to remember himself, "I'll be sure to take lots of pictures and find a way for you to visit."

"You're great, sometimes." At this point Tony zoned out, concentrating on getting what looked like a cheese grater attached to something reminiscent of a bike pump…that probably wasn't what the objects were but it's what they looked like to Loki.

Loki spent the next few minutes talking science with Stark

"Okay then, goodbye Mr Stark." With that Loki ended the call, just in time for the twins to walk in. They spent a few short minutes talking about a close call they had with their mum after one of their prototypes exploded.

"Why were all the adults looking at me more than usual? I know I got a few last year but…" The twins looked at each other and frowned.

"Well, you see…"

"There was an article in the prophet,"

"About the quidditch cup." Loki felt the dread creeping into his stomach.

"Somehow a reporter found out about you being accused." Newspapers caused trouble, Loki had discovered this back in New York when talking with Spider-Man when he discovered copy of the Daily Bugle.

"It's made the parents a bit wary, they think Dumbledore's going mad letting an evil creature in with the students."

"But all the students know you're all harmless so you should be fine in the school. Don't look like that, Lokes." Fred said, moving over to sit next to Loki who was staring at his feet, "None of your friends will treat you any differently, you still have us, okay? So don't be getting all sad on us now."

"Now, there's something important going on this year at Hogwarts and no one will tell us. Want to help us find out?" Loki nodded silently, putting his book back in his bag and hopping off the bench.

Sadly they didn't discover what was going on during the train ride but they did find a game of exploding snap which they joined in with.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait .**

 **I still can't write dialogue very well...**

 **To finally get rid of some confusion, Frigga and Odin both want Loki to be happy although Odin is much more cautious letting Loki wander around unsupervised because Loki is smart and really shouldn't be left to his own devices for long.**

 **Story should pick up speed again in the next few chapters**


	25. Ellipses

Loki had forgotten that he had not started Hogwarts like a normal student. He was tempted to join the first years on the boats across the lake but the storm threatening to send him flying into the air made for a great reason not to. He made it his goal to make out-prank the poltergeist when they all got pelted with water-balloons and squelched his way to the Ravenclaw table ("You have made a terrible decision, Peeves!" "Oh I'm so scared. Hahahaha!")

There were a few looks sent his way but most of his friends and classmates just smiled and waved him over, having reached the table before him.

The sorting ceremony went on as normal, people soon forgot about the empty seat at the head table where the DADA professor should be sat. Loki did not really care about cancelling of quidditch, it was fun and all but Loki enjoyed watching the crowds more than the game itself – he wasn't bitter that he just couldn't fly a broom. The Triwizard tournament, however, sounded interesting.

Everybody flinched at the sound of the thunder crashing outside, even Loki despite living with Thor. And then a man with a fake eye and fake leg came stomping into the hall, drenched as the rest of them and practically growling as he walked towards Dumbledore. Loki did not know what to think of this man, announced to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the fact the electric blue eye was pinned on him every time Loki looked up at the man was unsettling.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind when the feast began, well tried to, all this staring was getting to him again.

"Loki! How was your summer?" One of the now second years asked him, just as soaked as Loki himself but smiling all the same, "I spent most of mine with family." The Ravenclaw he was talking to, Jack (usually in charge of getting him out of bed in the morning), was muggleborn and a massive fan of the Avengers and their fellow superheroes, he was amazed when he found out that Loki was Thor's brother and followed him around for weeks. Loki was going to make him so jealous.

Reaching into his rucksack, which he had thrown under the table so it wouldn't be confiscated as it should have been left with the rest of his luggage, Loki fished out the Stark Pad. After the wizards got over the fact he had technology working at Hogwarts Loki showed them the pictures he had taken at the tower and in Asgard.

"No way, you got to work with Iron Man in the labs!?"

"Is that Black Widow? She's so pretty."

"That's your home!? Why are you here when you live in a palace?!" Loki didn't have the heart to tell him that the palace could be incredibly boring.

He shared some of the stories he had with the Avengers and the superheroes that visited the tower. People were surprised by the pictures with Spiderman and asked if they knew who he was to which Loki responded by telling them all Spidey was an alien that could only speak in clever quips and couldn't walk on the floors since it was like lava to him, far too many people believed him until someone pointed out the picture he had shown them clearly showed the vigilantes feet firmly on the ground. Loki just laughed.

It was only after he had flipped through all his photos that Loki realised he had drawn a crowd, most of them looking at the tablet in awe.

"How did you get that to work?"

"Where can I get one?"

"Mr Stark gave it to me, I can ask him about it if you want." Loki pressed a few buttons and called Tony, the call was answered in a matter of seconds showing the view of the kitchen filled with a tired looking Bruce and Clint who was arguing with Tony on who got to use the coffee maker first. Clint won since Stark got distracted by the call and gave a thumbs up to Loki as he drank his coffee.

"Hey Lokes, calling so soon, do you miss me that much?"

"As if, busy day?" Loki asked, they all looked a little battered and bruised, apparently disaster struck when Loki was away for a few hours.

"Just Doombots again, so what do you need this time, kid, and why does it look like you're outside?" Stark was squinting at the camera, obviously catching a glimpse of the enchanted ceiling.

"Magic ceiling, I'll explain later, anyway all these people want to know how you got the tablet working and can they have one." Loki explained, he knew how the device worked having been one of the ones to make it and it required parts that Loki didn't have access to.

"I'm sure I can think of something." The conversation ended pretty quickly after that, the Avengers in attendance answered a few questions before making excuses to leave, and a few weeks later 'Magic-Proof' became a setting on all new pieces of Stark technology. Muggleborn students were incredibly happy to call their parents immediately and not have to wait several days for a reply.

The feast came to an end with everyone full and tired, all Loki's now-second-year roomates collapsed into their beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

Except one. Jack, the Ravenclaw that would often wake him up in the mornings, was wringing his hands together, opening and closing his mouth as if to ask Loki a question.

"What is it?" Loki yawned out, sprawled out on top of the covers since he couldn't be bothered climbing under them.

"D-did you really…at the quidditch cup…what the Prophet said." Loki let out a groan, burying his head into his pillow before rolling over to look at the boy properly. The boy at least looked embarrassed by his questioning, probably just wanting a clear answer.

"No, I was unconscious for most of the riot, I just ended up in the wrong place." Loki explained, gathering the energy to squirm under the blankets until he was nothing but a ball under the cover.

"Okay, I knew you wouldn't be bad." With that the boy laid down himself.

Loki hesitated slightly before whispering out a small "Thank you" and falling asleep himself.

The next morning was uneventful, Loki managed to wake up in time to only miss half of breakfast after he escaped from duvet prison. He received his new timetable and was told he would be with the fourth years and they'd all work it out from there depending on Loki's work speed this year.

Loki had missed learning magic during the summer (not that he couldn't just read through his textbooks and practice that way – he wouldn't be detected as using underage magic anyway – but he liked going to Hogwarts, he'd have no reason to go back if he learnt everything on his own) and loved being back with his classmates. Loki pushed his mission to find the Horcruxes to the back of his mind, focussing more on his studies and enjoying himself.

Then Defence Against the Dark Arts happened.

Sitting in the classroom with the rest of the Ravenclaw fourth years none of them expected to be shown the unforgivable curses. The rest of the class looked horrified (maybe a bit curious since when were they going to see them again? But mostly horrified) and several people refused to look at the demonstration at the front.

Loki froze up at the Imperius curse, unable to tear his eyes away from the controlled spider at the front of the room, just a desk in front of him. The look a maniacal glee on Moody's face was just as terrifying if Loki could have brought himself to look away from the spell. Why did it affect him so much? No one else was shaking like he was and most flinched and looked away when the green light hit the spider, killing it instantly. To them, that was the worst one. Thoughts were running through Loki's mind at a mile a minute yet it was as if he was thinking of nothing.

It wasn't until the Ravenclaw sat next to him noticed his shaking form and the fact he hadn't blinked from the now empty spot on the desk that there was noise in the classroom.

"Loki?.." They never got to say anything else as when they gently placed their hand on his shoulder he bolted from the room, chair flying to the floor in the process. At least he didn't smash any windows this time.

Loki didn't even know which way he ran but he didn't stop until he slammed into an empty room. It was just that, an empty room, no people, no furniture, just four large blank square walls. Loki paid no attention to door shutting behind him, and just shouted, asking the silent room 'why' over and over again until his voice was horse. Loki barely noticed that his magic had caused cracks in the walls and the floor he just curled up in a corner and cried, wishing again that he knew what had happened to him in the forgotten part of his memories.

Needless to say, no one found him until the next day when he stumbled down to breakfast in zombie-mode and then fell asleep in Transfiguration. During the brief period he was around people Loki had what felt like half the student body asking him if he was okay and where he had been. Loki never said a word and continued to stare blankly in front of him. Loki would later return to the seventh floor corridor a few days later and discover that the room he was in had changed to a room full of the softest pillows Loki had ever had the pleasure of collapsing into.

After falling asleep in Transfiguration Professor McGonagall stopped him from leaving the classroom, asking if he was okay before giving him a pardon to go back to his room and sleep.

Loki took the offer and slept until the morning of the next day.


	26. New People!

Loki woke up on Saturday morning feeling dreadful. He had a splitting headache and was starving but did not want to eat anything.

It was just before dawn and nobody was awake yet so Loki crumpled out of bed and eventually crawled to his feet, keeping a hand pressed against his forehead while he rummaged through his trunk to find the magic mirror. He left the room in silence and made his way outside, collapsing in heap on a ledge overhanging the lake.

"Mother…." Loki called, holding the mirror in shaky hands and not caring that he was getting coated in a layer of mud from his walk along the lake's shore and sitting on the ground the day after a thunderstorm. The surface of the mirror remained just that, a mirror. It was still early so perhaps Frigga was simply still sleeping but Loki's hands just shook more to the point where the magical item fell from his grip, into the murky water of the lake. Loki gasped, jumping into the water the moment the mirror slipped from his fingers.

The water must have been cold (Loki couldn't tell) but was shallow enough for Loki to stand in, reaching his collar bones, but Loki didn't dwell on it, instead diving into the water and searching blindly for the mirror. The lack of morning light meant that it was impossible to see anything beneath the water, not that Loki wanted to open his eyes since he had kicked up a lot of the mud from the lakebed making the water filthy. After his fifth dive into the water Loki cast a weak lumos to try and light up the water.

Three more dives and Loki managed to catch a glimpse of light reflecting off the mirror.

"What are you doing, you look like a fool." Loki muttered to himself as he shook the water from his hair, panting and just wondering what was coming over him, he was acting as impulsive as Thor.

He waded back to the shore and sat slightly further back so he wouldn't drop the mirror again, it was now covered in a fine layer of filth and Loki just smudged it further when he wiped the glass. Attempting to clean the glass just led to it all being dried to the silver surface, he was still much to stressed to be using magic. Loki was debating whether it felt better to be soaked or covered in dry mud, at least he hadn't been wearing shoes, shoes were annoying to clean.

Loki tried speaking with Frigga again once the sun had started to rise, this time getting an answer from his mother. She seemed rather amused by the early morning swimming but quickly asked him what was happening in Hogwarts to disturb him so. So Loki explained what had happened two days prior with the unforgivable curses and by the end of it Frigga looked even more worried and concerned.

"What happened to me, mother, to cause this reaction? It has messed with me so much I can barely cast a spell." Loki just stared at the empty space in front of him. "I'm scared, mother, what if I do something bad again?"

"I wish I could tell you Loki but I am afraid nobody knows what happened to you after you fell from the Bifrost, only you but you never told us when you returned." Frigga explained and Loki just nodded, trying to hold back a sniffle but ultimately failed, curling up again with his head on his knees and holding the mirror in his hand loosely, "I realise how hard this must be for you Loki, but you cannot dwell on the past. You have been given a second chance to start again and to right the wrongs you caused before so do not waste this opportunity." Loki wiped his eyes and stumbled to his feet.

"Okay, I will do my best." He gave the best smile he could manage to Frigga.

"There's my brave boy. Now go clean yourself off, it's not like you to sit around caked in dirt." Loki nodded and the conversation ended with him feeling much more at peace but still with a subtle headache. There were a few students awake now that were either too tired to acknowledge him or gave him a confused look before carrying on to breakfast. One person stopped to ask him if he was okay and another asked if he usually bathed in mud on a morning, one of these people was thanked while the other was glared at.

Once again clean and dry with his magic under enough control to get his clothes and mirror clean again Loki went down to get himself some food.

When he left the dorms he was immediately abducted by a pair of red-headed twins and carried down the Great Hall where he was plonked on a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Where have you been, Loki? You had us all worried."

"Don't you dare disappear on us again, mate."

"What was with the freak out? Are you okay?" Loki tried to answer all the questions but was thankfully rescued from being swamped by all the voices by Professor Flitwick, who asked Loki to follow him to his office.

When they got there Flitwick basically asked the same questions and just made sure he was okay and if there was anything Loki needed. When Loki said he could manage Flitwick let him go and the little jotun made his way up to the library. Loki spent the rest of the day curled up with a book back in the Ravenclaw common room.

The next week passed with little incident. Loki worked at the same pace as the rest of his classmates (which was faster than the other houses in Hogwarts) while using his spare time to research off curriculum work. It was the next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson that Loki refused to step back into the classroom while Moody was teaching. He refused to have the Imperius curse cast on him and disarmed the man before he could even utter the spell ("See disarm the opponent before they can attack!"), Loki then left the room, slamming the door shut and storming up to Dumbledore's office.

For the rest of that school year Loki was exempt from DADA classes since there were no worries that Loki wouldn't be able to teach himself the subject.

With one less lesson Loki managed to sneak his way into the Ancient Runes class (not all of which were 'ancient' to him since he could still just about read some of the symbols) which he shared with Hermione.

Hermione was usually friendly to him but often stuck her nose into business that wasn't hers but today she seemed more insistent about something called SPEW. Loki shared the opinion of many people that the house elves enjoyed their work, mostly because he had asked the elves himself when he discovered the creatures.

It wasn't until the end of October that something exciting happened (not including movie night in the Ravenclaw common room using Loki's tablet). After news of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools was posted and Hogwarts seemed to undergo an almost Grimmauld level clean Loki found himself with the rest of the students outside in the cold ("I'm quite comfortable actually" "Let's see how you feel after being thrown in the lake" "Mr Weasley, get back to your house and put Mr Loki down this instant") and waiting to catch a glimpse of the new schools.

Loki made a vow to see the winged horses up close because they were beautiful (but Buckbeak was still his favourite of the flying beasties). He was so distracted by the horses that Loki paid no attention to the French school of Beauxbatons until they were walking towards the school. Most of the students were trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone and Loki was mostly hidden behind the curious Ravenclaws but one or two of the French students managed to catch his eyes when they walked past. Their eyes simply widened before hastily catching up with their friends where they would point in his directions and talk in hushed, rapid French; maybe it was the red eyes or perhaps the prophet articles had managed to reach as far as France (Loki had not been reading the paper at all but nobody else had mentioned more slander about him).

The Scandinavian school had a similar reaction to seeing Loki but with a bit more sneering and more subtle pointing, it was mostly just slight nods aimed at him. Loki just pouted and stuck his tongue out at one of the students before they disappeared inside. All of Hogwarts looked glad to be brought back inside and practically skipped to the seats in the Great Hall to start on the feast.

It took a grand total of five minutes before one of the French students (who had taken up residence of the Ravenclaw table) spoke to one of the Hogwarts students.

"What is it? That creature sat over there, is it safe to be so close to it?" The Ravenclaw students just looked at the French girl with raised eyebrows while Loki just glared and flicked a piece of carrot at the girl; this earned him a repulsed look from the girl. The sixth year Ravenclaw that had been asked the question managed to speak to her calmly, addressing as many of the Beauxbatons students as possible to get the message across.

"Loki is a student of Hogwarts and part of Ravenclaw house so don't insult him. Besides, he's a prince so don't treat him like he's not there or that he's stupid."

"Especially don't call him stupid, he's one of the smartest people here and you will find your hair bright pink if you're not careful." All the Hogwarts students that had heard the comment nodded, adding in their own agreements (in particular a small Slytherin who was hiding rainbow hair under his pointy hat). The French students all turned back to their food, acting as if the conversation never happened.

Loki made the Avengers so jealous when he sent them pictures of all the food they were eating, the Durmstrang students sneered at the piece of muggle technology (the Slytherin's had begrudgingly admitted that the tablets were pretty cool, Loki was certain he'd seen a few of them with expensive Stark phones when they thought nobody was looking) but said nothing about it. Beauxbatons was far more curious and asked him what the device was for.

The Avengers were very amused by Loki in a pointy wizard hat having not seen him in it before (the hats weren't worn often, mostly for formal events) and sent back pictures of each of the superheroes Halloween costumes (there was a Halloween party the next day in the tower) which had Tony dressed as Sherlock Holmes, special visitor Spiderman (who had been camping out at the tower for a few days while his Aunt was out of town…not that any of the heroes knew that, he still had not told anyone who he was but Stark's labs were calling to him) was dressed as a power ranger and Clint looked like he was in an owl onesie (Clint: The hawk one looked stupid. Loki: You could deliver my mail for me.).

Loki went to bed on the day before Halloween exhausted but content and looking forward to finding out who was going to be the champion for each school.

* * *

 **I refuse to type any accents in this mainly because I can't hear accents very well and I would probably offend someone :P**

 **Movie nights in the common room have so far consisted of Disney films, all the Lord of the Rings Films and Mean Girls. Loki is trying to get Stark to send him a bigger screen and some bigger speakers so they don't have to crowd around the quite small tablet screen**.


	27. Two Unexpected People (Well one maybe)

On the morning of Halloween, Loki was awoken earlier than usual by Jack the human alarm clock (he was definitely going to be the next Superhero) but this time the boy was joined by the rest of the dorm and an older Ravenclaw. And 'woken up' may not be the best choice of words because that makes the act seem mostly peaceful, it was more like kidnapping him from his bed and carried from the room before Loki could process what was happening.

They managed to carry Loki halfway down towards the Great Hall before Loki escaped the confused stupor.

"Ummm…why am I being carried away from my nice warm bed at an ungodly hour of the morning?" Loki asked from over the shoulder of the older Ravenclaw boy.

"It's only two hours earlier than normal."

"Exactly, that's two hours I could be in bed sleeping."

"Stop being lazy, we had to get up about an hour ago." Loki never got a response for why they were up so early.

The conversation drifted silent for a moment.

"So, why the kidnapping?"

"It's a surprise!" One of the second years shouted, the biggest grin on his face as he spoke in whispers to the rest of the Ravenclaws that had joined them. There were about 30 or so; all the second years were there as were the prefects and some of the other students Loki spoke to on a semi-regular basis. Luna was floating behind them at her usual dreamy pace, not paying any attention to the conversations going on around her.

Loki continued to pester everyone about what was going on but didn't get any answer until they entered the Great Hall. There were a few confused students already in the room but they were mostly Slytherins and the foreign students but Loki ignored them in favour of the sudden shouts and noise coming from the Gryffindor table. Most of the shouts were drowned out by the indoor fireworks but the mountain of the cake sitting on the middle of the table made it clear they were celebrating although Loki wasn't sure what. At the head table Dumbledore was looking at the scene with enjoyment with professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked very perturbed by the events unfurling in front of him while the rest of the professors that were there took it all in good humour (jury was out on Snape who looked as…well…Snape-ish as normal).

"What is all of this for?" Loki said while laughing, it was such an unexpected sight that it was all Loki could do to resond. The older Ravenclaw stood Loki on the bench right next to the cake where he could just about reach eye level of the rest of the students.

"It's the anniversary of a certain blue menace joining Hogwarts." Fred explained, resting an arm on Loki's shoulder, George taking up the other one.

"We would have done this at dinner but it ended up being too much hassle with the champions being announced."

"So breakfast cake for all!" There were many cheers echoing through the hall as Loki blew out the candles on the cake, there were a grand total of 365, Loki blew out about twenty before giving up and putting the rest out with magic ("CHEATS!" "Do you want the cake of not?" "YAY CHEATS!").

Once the Hogwarts students had helped themselves to the cake and a happy atmosphere filled the room; Loki signalled the foreign students to come join them when he noticed them looking over hesitantly but as honestly surprised when they actually did, he expected them to pretend they had not been looking which was how Loki got into a conversation with one of the Durmstrang students, who explained why he got some many nasty looks the night before.

"You look like a little mischievous creature that lives around our Academy, much like the poltergeist that lives in this castle. At first glance you look just like it but closer I see you are much different, I think they have had too much ice appear under their feet or shiny things stolen." Loki nodded, he could think of worse things than being compared to a mischievous spirit, "Excuse me for asking but what are you exactly? Something about you seems familiar." Loki had found one of the more intellectual Durmstrang students apparently.

"This form is that of the Jotnar, or Frost Giants as they are sometimes called." A look of recognition spread across the boy's face before he grinned at Loki (not the reaction he expected).

"That's it! I remember reading about Jotunheim, but you are awfully small." Loki just pouted and tried to ignore the fact he was standing on the bench in order to talk to the tall boy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. They say your name is Loki? So you are really a prince?"

Loki laughed and nodded, "Yep, I was king for a bit too when Odin and Thor were unable to take the throne."

"But you are so young!" Loki just laughed harder.

"I'm much older than I look!" But the boy refused to believe him so Loki came up with an idea. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment that was sat on the table (maybe not spare, more the corner of someone's charms essay), "That is an age line? I cannot pass if I am too young?" Several Hogwarts students noticeably stood away from Loki at the sight of the grin, the last time that grin was seen Ravenclaw lost all of their house points in what has been deemed the 'Pudding Incident of That Saturday'. Pudding had not been seen in Hogwarts since.

When the Durmstrang student nodded, Loki scribbled his name down and hopped off the table towards the Goblet of Fire that had been sat innocently at the head of the room since the night before. Loki jumped over the age line and spun around to bow at the rest of the students who seemed to be in shock at Loki's actions. Loki often stated he was older than he looked but had so far been unable to prove it, as he dropped his name into the fire Loki grinned at the almost automatic applause, only the twins seemed to not be in a stupor about it.

The rest of the day carried on as normal…sort of…not really. Everybody was too excited about the events happening later that day to do any work or laughing at those sporting some rather fetching beards (The twins wore theirs with pride until McGonagall forced them to get the things removed at the Hospital Wing).

Loki came to regret the impulsive act earlier that morning and would later blame it on lack of sleep since when Dumbledore began reading out of the names of the three Triwizard champions he did not expect his own scrunched up bit of scrap parchment to come flying out of the blue fire.

Nonetheless Loki walked down the Great Hall with pride, some people clapping politely some not at all and some were trying to deafen everyone else in the room, and greeted Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour in the warm little room with a cheeky grin, taking a seat on the back of an armchair, while the word "damn" repeated in his head at the same time as laughing to himself.

He was going to be in so much trouble and he wasn't even sorry. Maybe he just wouldn't tell anyone…that wouldn't work, Dumbledore had probably sent a message to someone about him putting his name in the Goblet already and the crows had most likely spied it through the window; plus Loki had to contact the Avengers if something happened that they should know about. Oh well, Loki was getting bored anyway so he resigned himself to whatever punishment he could be given, it's not like it would be in effect immediately anyway.

"Harry? What are you doing down here?" Loki asked.

"Do they want us back upstairs?" Fleur asked, looking just as confused as Loki felt. Loki didn't like where this was going.

"Umm…no..uh." Harry stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence to explain what was going on. The question when the sound of the teachers' footsteps echoed towards them. They were arguing amongst themselves until Dumbledore calmly, very calmly Loki noted, asked Harry if he had put his name in the Goblet, "No professor" was his reply.

"So there are four champions or can Harry just not take part? Unless you want to risk your life, Harry, I won't judge." Loki added but Harry just shook his head as an 'are you insane, why would I want to take part in this' sort of way, "Fair enough, I have to think of a way to convince my brother that I'm safe in the tournament so he won't take me back to Asgard." Loki explained, running his hand through his hair in what some would call a nervous gesture, he really needed to get his hair cut since it had not been cut since he reappeared on Midgard and it was becoming a bit of a curtain.

Loki completely missed the explanation about what was going on with the tournament but nobody said he wasn't part of the tournament anymore so Loki kept quiet, wishing the other champions good luck before leaving the room with Harry, humming to himself in contrast to Harry becoming more and more worried about the night's events.

"Good luck, Harry, and don't let your guard down. The Goblet of Fire is powerful and someone went through a lot of work to get you into this tournament." With that, Loki left for his own common room where he was met with applause and pats on the back (plus a few smacks to the back of the head for good measure). They whole house was up to a ridiculous time of the morning, celebrating getting one of the Hogwarts champions to be from their house.

Right before he went to bed (at about 4am) Loki sent a quick message to Thor's phone, knowing that he would be the least likely to check his messages because Thor always left his phone in random places, dropped it when flying or just broke it; this way Loki could at least claim he had contacted them. He was under strict instructions to contact one of the Avengers if anything went wrong in Hogwarts, although they never said he was to give them all the information so Loki decided to skip other that little potentially-dangerous-tournament detail.

The message was along the lines of: "Happy Halloween, brother, all is well here."

Sadly Loki had made a miscalculation in thinking Thor wouldn't just leave his phone in the Avenger's kitchen (yes everyone had their own floor but nearly everyone spent most of their day on the communal floors) which is why he was rudely awoken half an hour later by his phone ringing.

"Lokiiiii….Turn the noise off." One of his roommates whined, throwing a pillow at Loki's head but missing by a good three feet.

"Sorry," Loki muttered as he darted out of the room, he tapped to answer the call before he checked who was calling which was why Loki was so confused by the sound of Natasha's voice coming through the speaker (Stark was the only one that insisted on using video calls all the time).

"So, what do you not want us to know?" she sounded so smug, Loki could practically hear the smirk.

"Weeeeell…"

"Yeeees?"

"And if I said absolutely nothing?"

"I wouldn't believe you, mister God of Lies." Loki pouted before sighing.

"I accidently sort of on purpose entered myself in a potentially dangerous tournament." Natasha stayed silent although Loki could make out her exasperated sigh and could imagine her rubbing her temples.

"Only you, you little idiot." Natasha sighed out, muttering into the phone, "why did we let you spend so much time with Stark?"

"Because we left you alone. Anyway, I'll be fine, it's not like a couple of kids could hurt me."

"Don't get cocky tiny. So should I tell Thor now or let him find out in a few days when daddy calls." It was Loki's turn to sigh, sinking into the nearest sofa in defeat.

"Tell him, just skip out the dangerous bit?"

"If I do then I'm visiting your school with Stark." Loki paused to think to himself but quickly realised there was no way to get a better deal so gave in.

"…Fine, you can come."

"I look forward to it and Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"If something goes wrong, let Thor know, let any of us know." Loki remained silent for several seconds, staring into the embers that were beginning to fizzle out in the fireplace.

"I'll make sure I do, Lady Tasha." He heard a subtle laugh from the other end of the call before saying his goodbyes and making his way back upstairs to get some more sleep.

He took no notice of the Prophet the next day that was slandering Harry and shouting it's opinion on a toddler being allowed to enter the tournament, it was too much effort to fight the media sometimes, but Loki tried his best to get people to leave Harry alone.

There was also an impromptu visit from Thor who decided the best way to get answers from Loki about why he would do something so stupid was to dangle him over the lake by his ankle from a great height ("ISN'T THIS JUST AS DANGEROUS?!" "I'm not letting you go until you explain your actions" "DON'T LET GO YOU OAF!") and Loki blamed Natasha for it entirely (she definitely blabbed).

Either way, Loki was in for a busy year.

* * *

 **...I don't have much to say here...dum dum dii dee**

 **Well, Loki's actually got to do something in Hogwarts this year outside of work**

 **It seems Cedric is save now anyway :P**


	28. Here Be Dragons!

Loki hated Rita Skeeter. He found her an irritant after the article about the Quidditch cup but he was not particularly bothered by her. He was not approving of the false gossip she spread about Harry and his friends but it was just that – false, it would all blow over in time.

What he hated about her how she treated him like an uneducated toddler that could not understand her as she spoke in a high-pitched voice at about one word a minute.

It was during the Weighing of the Wands that she was able to 'talk' to him, pulling him into a broom cupboard after she had let Harry run free. Loki lasted one minute with her baby talking to him, answering his questions for him (Loki apparently looked 'terrified as he looked at the older contestants' and 'was on the verge of tears at the thought of the horrors he was about to face'), before he broke her magic quill and stole her notebook, storming out of the room. The only reason Loki did lock her into the room was because the ceremony started the moment he slammed the door open.

Loki eventually returned the notebook to the journalist but every single word was translated into old Norse with a spell that would make any attempt to translate the notes would make the book read nothing but jibberish.

After escaping from Rita Skeeter the ceremony continued as normal, although Loki was simply asked to perform some magic due to his lack of wand, and Loki was given the all clear to compete in the tournament. There had been questioning as to whether Loki should be allowed in the tournament due to the whole not-human-ancient-god thing but it was too late to change anything now.

Loki was not impressed by the box he was told to stand on for the picture.

It wasn't until mid-November that Loki discovered Muninn was very willing to help him cheat in the tournament and despite his initial complaints about being able to complete the tasks himself Loki quickly silenced his thoughts.

Because dragons.

Giant, fire breathing, angry dragons.

The crow had led him out of the castle close to midnight, signalling him to remain silent, and brought him into the Forbidden Forest. Loki had not been expecting to see dragons in the forest and he was scared, suddenly regretting the impulsive decision to put his name in the Goblet. He hadn't needed to put his name in, he had just decided to for the sake of it.

Loki could feel the heat of the dragons' fire even from the distance he was stood at and had to look away from the flames since it hurt his eyes just to be looking in the direction.

Muninn landed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze but not stopping his shaking.

"I can be a fool, sometimes, can't I, Muninn?" Loki crouched down further into the bushes when he heard footsteps stomping through the forest towards him. Hagrid was walking towards his position with the tall Madame Maxime and when Loki looked closely he could have sworn he saw the leaves moving irregularly behind the two giants. He was going to be in trouble if he got caught here, although this definitely meant Fleur was going to know what the challenge was going to be as well.

Loki took little notice of the conversation going on in front of him staying as silent and still as he could until they moved on a bit. It was only after they were further away that Loki decided to dash out of the bushes, Hagrid and Maxime too wrapped up in their conversation to turn back around, but when he reached the edge of the forest he was stopped by another voice.

"Loki? What are you doing out here?" Loki span around and saw Harry appearing as if from nowhere, a cloak of invisibility? Loki had not seen one of those in years.

"Harry…how do you defeat a dragon?" Harry ushered Loki forward, looking around in a paranoid fashion which was completely understandable since they were out of their dorms at midnight. Harry quickly threw the cloak over Loki so neither of them got spotted on their way back through the castle.

"I have no idea, Loki…" Harry trailed off.

"Do you want to go back to your dorms?"

"I don't think I'll get any sleep." Harry said with a small laugh.

"I know a quiet place that we will not be disturbed in, if you wish to join me." Loki led Harry up to the special, ever changing room (filled with comfy chairs and a warm fireplace) where they sat in a contemplative silence until Loki asked if Harry knew anything about Midgardian dragons. He had run into similar beasts in his adventures with Thor but then he had his much stronger Seidr and a group of strong fighters with him.

Harry, however, knew nothing about dragons outside of what he knew from media and legends – that they were big flying lizards that breathed fire. Loki sighed before thinking about what could be asked of them to do. The dragon handlers had mentioned all the dragons to be nesting.

They were going to steal something from a dragon nest.

And this was a tournament for students?!

Harry left after about an hour, leaving Loki alone in the room after he made sure Loki would be alright on his own, most likely still thinking the small boy could have another break down if left alone ("I will be fine, Harry, I just need some time to think").

Dragons had to have a weakness somewhere. Water? No, the dragon would probably have to be thrown into the lake to douse its' fire and that probably wouldn't kill it. Loki doubted he could get hold of any form of weaponry; this was a wizard tournament after all so everything would be based around magic.

But Loki was small, perhaps he could sneak past the dragon.

Maybe he could recreate his clones using wizardry and distract the dragon long enough to get past the creature.

With a plan in mind Loki left the Room of Requirement and snuck into the library, searching through every book he could to find that mentioned creating doubles and eventually found a spell that would do something similar to his Seidr clones.

The spell was complicated and well above student level work; Loki was not able to perfect the doubles in time for the first task, all Loki was able to accomplish were stationary doubles or ones that exactly mimicked his actions but it was all he had to distract the dragon. Loki missed his Seidr so much.

The champion tent was tense, so tense that nobody even looked up from the ground to make any form of small talk. Loki wished there was someone there that could give him words of encouragement but the Avengers were all busy over in America and Loki had not been able to get a hold of any of them; his Hogwarts friends were all in the stands, unable to enter the tent. The other champions were in the exact same position; too nervous to speak.

Loki hadn't even told the superheroes the full details of the task, they thought it was just a child-friendly school tournament and to be fair so had Loki until he saw the dragons in the woods. Loki had picked out the Swedish Short-Snout from the bag that had been offered to the champions which almost meant he was up first.

At the sound of the cannon blast Loki almost fainted. He gave a small nod to Harry and the other champions before walking out of the tent. The dragon was huge, especially compared to Loki, but had luckily not spotted him just yet.

Loki dashed behind one of the rocky outcrops, summoning a clone to appear slightly closer to the dragon in the opposite direction to where he was hiding behind to get the lizards attention. It worked and the clone was destroyed instantly in a blaze of fire that had Loki ducking down slightly to try and get away from the heat. It was so hot and it wasn't even directed at him! Loki didn't stand still any longer, running out from behind the rock, summoning another clone further away from him this time (the clones would copy his running movements, just in the opposite direction). The dragon was still focused on the clones that he kept summoning while Loki zigzagged through the rocks to try and get closer to the golden egg they had been tasked to retrieve.

He was only a few metres away from the egg, when he realised he had exhausted his magic and was unable to create any more clones, they were becoming less and less lifelike as the task had gone on and the dragon was starting to get bored of destroying the copies which is why, just as Loki got hold of the golden egg and therefore ending the first task the dragon turned around and spotted the real Loki.

The dragon handlers had rushed out but slightly too late to stop the wave of fire that was aimed towards Loki. The jotun had jumped out of the way the best he could (dropping the egg because he deemed his life far more important than winning competition) but the fire still caught his arm and a good chunk of his torso. Loki let out a scream at the feeling of the fire on his skin but was saved from getting completely roasted by the handlers distracting the dragon themselves, one of them getting to Loki and getting him out of the stadium and handing him to Madame Pomfrey ("Surprised I haven't seen you sooner, Mr Loki") where his burns were tended to. Not that Loki noticed much of this since the pain in his skin was blocking out the rest of the world.

What remained of his charred top was removed so the matron could get to the burns easier but the spells and ointments only did so much to heal him, the cold Jotun skin being too strongly affected by the fire of a dragon for magic to heal fully. Once Loki was able to breathe steady breaths again the two Weasley twins were allowed into the tent, one of them giving Loki his their coat to cover the new bandages wrapped around nearly all his upper body. It turned out Loki still had to go outside to get his score for the task, even if he had stopped caring about it.

They waited for Fleur to finish her task (it had been questionable if Loki would be able to walk in the five minute window between champions) before Loki was led out and greeted with relieved cheers from the Hogwarts student body and teachers (even some of the foreign schools looked relieved to see Loki up and walking, even if it looked painful to do so).

Loki scores were as followed:

Bagman gave him an 8, Dumbledore gave him a 9, Crouch gave him another 8, Maxime a 7 and Karkaroff gave him a 4. Loki decided that his scores were that high because of the magic he used and he had technically reached the egg before the dragon got to him (Karkaroff, he decided, was just bias). Whatever it was Loki was placed third by the time the other champions had finished, and was led back into the medical tent where Madame Pomfrey forced him to sit down on the cot again. The twins went back outside again to watch Krum and Harry's run through with their dragons, both champions coming through the tent for a mandatory check-up just a little bit later.

"Are you okay, Loki? You look terrible." Harry said after he had been patched up by Madame Pomfrey, suddenly feeling that his own injury was nothing but a scratch compared to Loki's new mummy costume.

"Not particularly, it really hurts." Loki admitted, flinching as he tried to face Harry more face on but instead decided he could just turn his head.

"How did it go outside there with you? I apologise for not helping you more, I got a bit distracted." Harry just shook his head and smiled.

"You had to face a dragon too, 'sides, I had Hermione to help me, if anything I'm sorry for not helping you more." Loki smiled slightly but was cut off from saying anything else by Hermione entering the tent followed by a guilty looking Ron. Loki almost let out a cheer when Ron finally got over himself and apologised for his behaviour but Loki seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"You okay, mate?" Ron said to Loki, surprisingly being the first to notice Loki drifting off, "You were amazing out there, how did you create all those doubles?"

"A lot of practice." Loki muttered with a grin. The twins appeared in the tent a few minutes later midway through the conversation about how the two Hogwarts champs had completed the task. Fred came in carrying the golden egg Loki had dropped in the arena while George seemed to be holding something on a cupped palm. Loki didn't care much about the egg when he saw the little dragon he had picked out of the bag just an hour before.

Later that day over in America Tony Stark was seen hitting his head against the wall – he really hadn't believed Loki would find a pet dragon.

* * *

 **The Avengers aren't going to be happy about this :P**

 **I've always thought dragon fire would cause worse burns than normal, add on the fact Loki is still currently without Seidr, Jotun and ice-based...sorry but he's not going to be fully healed for a while.**

 **I feel mean...**


	29. Reunion, Sort of, Maybe

It had started as a peaceful morning at Hogwarts. It was two days after the tournament and Loki was still unable to leave the Hospital Wing because of his burns, which were much less painful if he avoided moving at all but really restricted his movement. They were healing but it was a slow process, a very slow process (longer than in should with the amount of magic healing cream he was being covered in every hour), and when changing bandages Loki caught glimpses of the black used-to-be-blue skin. One of the house elves that had come into the hospital wing the first night Loki had been bedridden was more than happy to fetch him some books from the library the next day (he'd had to send a note for Madame Pince to say he was checking the books out) so Loki was able to keep himself occupied enough.

By the evening of the day of the first task Loki had been visited by nearly all of Hogwarts before falling into a restless sleep.

The quiet day of two days after the tournament was interrupted by a thunderstorm. A very loud and angry thunderstorm, Thor was there too but Loki was fast asleep so he didn't notice until Thor came charging into the Hospital Wing. Loki's only response was to groan and pull the covers further over his head. Thor's entrance was shortly followed by Professor Dumbledore who had stumbled upon the loud Asgardian as he shouted through Hogwarts for his brother, interrupting a good chunk of the lessons he passed by.

Once Thor had decreased his volume to below 'deafening' Loki slowly shuffled into a seated position, groaning as he jostled his arm.

"Thor? What are you doing here?" Loki muttered out, "I was sleeping." Thor looked torn between running over to hug his brother and holding back so as not to hurt his brother more.

"Heimdall reported what had happened. Are you well, brother?" Loki nodded the best he could before collapsing back into the pillows behind him, "You do not look it." Thor said with a frown before turning to the headmaster of Hogwarts with a scowl, "What do you think you are doing, setting dragons against school students?" Loki had to hand it to Thor, he was being intimidating without shouting or electrocuting anything.

Strike that last part, lighting had just struck roof of a nearby tower.

Dumbledore on the other hand tried to explain to Thor that every entrant had been warned about the dangers of the tournament but the Asgardian was having none of it and proceeded to talk (read: berate loudly) to the headmaster.

"Loki is going to be removed from the school until he is sufficiently healed, then we will discuss whether or not he will be allowed back."

"WHAT?! You can't take me out again!" Loki shouted, shooting up in the bed before whining in pain; Thor caught his good arm before he could grip his burnt one and injure himself further.

"This is exactly why, brother. You are injured and in need of better healing than what is available here. We will discuss your return when you are capable of moving again." Thor silenced Loki before he could complain. "Is there anything you need from your room, brother? We will be leaving immediately for Asgard."

House elves were sent to get a small bag of stuff that would contain his mirror, Starkpad, a few changes of clothes and his new toy-pet dragon. Thor was not pleased to see the new toy but let him keep it anyway since Loki was in pain and his pathetic look could not be refused.

A sleeping draught was given to Loki before they left the castle, well the draught was forced down his throat since Loki wasn't too keen on leaving the castle, and was carried out of the school with minimal discomfort.

Loki awoke in Asgard with his mother standing over him, tending to his burns with a frown. They still felt painful and practically all movement had become even more restricted than before.

"Hello, my child, you have yourself some terrible burns here." Loki did not like it when Frigga looked confused about something, she was always able to fix his and Thor's injuries before so seeing her unsure expression was worrying.

"They…hurt." Loki whined, if anything the burns felt worse than before but maybe that was because he had just woken up again.

"I know, dear, but it is proving difficult. Your skin is extremely susceptible to burns now and it seems to interrupt the healing." Loki just blinked in response, still a bit to dazed to respond fully, "We have sent someone to Jotunheim, hopefully knowledge of remedies will be shared with us." Frigga explained and allowed the conversation drift into silence for a few minutes, "Is that alright with you, my child?" Loki nodded before drifting back to sleep again.

The next time Loki woke up he was in the room alone and feeling much better. He was able to sit up without any pain even though his skin felt stiff and leathery. There was a thin wrapping of bandages wrapped around his burnt side and arm which were holding a covering of paste against his skin. He didn't recognise the smell of what he assumed to be new medicine but it felt strangely cold. It was apparently a new morning judging by the view from the windows. Loki spotted his little dragon (which he decided to name Ouch) in a cage on top of the chest of drawers napping away.

Loki stretched out all his muscles as he stumbled out of bed, groaning as he felt the aches of lying in bed for days but he could not complain since it beat the constant pains of the burns. It was strange that he did not run into anyone in the halls but then he heard the apparent breakfast going on. Loki was hungry and it smelt delicious as usual.

In the hall was Thor, Odin and Frigga as expected but also a much larger selection of guards than usual and it was not difficult to tell why. Sat at the table looking incredibly uncomfortable in the presence of the Asgardian rulers but with an overall aura of politeness was a Jotun. He was not the tallest of Jotnar but he was definitely taller than everyone in the room and he seemed to be having a conversation with the All-Mother which Loki was able to catch the tail end of.

"It has been a pleasure All-Mother, really but I really must be going today. The younger prince is healing and I must return to Jotunheimr before Helblindi panics and declares war, I fear he may have paced a hole in the floor by now." The Jotun gave a good humoured sigh before tasting some more of the food on the plate. Asgard had many different foods to the icy realms and it was not often a Jotun was able to try some. Loki managed to get to the table before anyone noticed him, well the guards noticed him but they remained quiet since he was not a threat.

"Brother! When did you wake up?" Thor greeted when he noticed Loki's head poked up from the other side of the table.

"About five minutes ago. Umm…" Loki trailed off, keeping his eyes on the Jotun sitting just a little ways further down the table.

"Greetings prince Loki, I am Byleistr, son of Laufey. It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly." The Jotun bowed his head slightly which Loki returned slightly and silently trying to look around the table for what to do now but the rest of the table had handily started another conversation, albeit tensely, the traitors, "There is no need to look so nervous, I have no desire to cause trouble." Byleistr laughed as Loki dipped his head in embarrassment at being caught out.

If this was one of Laufey's sons did that make him Loki's real brother?

"Are you the one that helped my burns?" Loki asked, nudging his arm forward slightly.

"Yes, we were very surprised to see Asgardians coming to Jotunheimr announcing the prince was badly injured and in need of Jotun medicine. How are they feeling, judging by the fact you are sitting here I am assuming you are feeling much better."

"Uh-huh, it isn't painful anymore, just a bit stiff. Why did nothing else work before this?" Loki asked, picking at the breakfast food in front of him.

"Well first of all it was not a normal burn, I will not ask why you were up against a dragon but their fire is much hotter than normal and magical, I've heard. Second is that a young Jotnars skin is incredibly susceptible to heat so the damage is much worse, if you were older it would not have been as bad." Loki nodded, taking in the information while subconsciously flexing his fingers.

"Why were you sent over? Could King Helblindi not just send the medicine, why send the prince into Asgard."

"Well someone had to come and look to see the extent of the injuries to make sure we were using the right medicine, imagine if we had sent something that had made the burns worse. I was sent because I have been practicing medicine but I am not needed in the hospitals, no sense in taking healers away from their patients." Loki nodded, "Since you are awake, I would like to check your injuries one more time before I leave, if that is okay with you."

"I see no problem with that." Byleistr grinned in response before the two turned their focus onto finishing their meal. Looking back at Thor Loki noticed him looking much less tense than when he had started talking with Byleistr.

It turned out Byleistr was friendly to just about everyone, going out of his way to make sure he was not causing offense or trouble. He apparently came off as trustworthy since Frigga allowed the Jotun to check over Loki's injuries unsupervised back in Loki's room.

"You had everyone very panicked, you were asleep for two days." Byleistr explained as he unwrapped the bandages. The remains of the medicine was wiped off with a damp cloth, the skin was now looking much better.

"That long?" Loki muttered, prodding at the healing skin only to have his hand knocked away gently with a disapproving noise.

"Yeah, I was surprised, you know, seeing you for the first time. When Asgardian messengers said that one of the Asgardian princes needed our help we first thought they meant Thor, when they said it was the younger prince I expected you to be a little older, and Asgardian," Byleistr let out a small chuckle. Loki jumped as he felt a fresh layer of the burn medicine against his skin, it felt freezing.

"What is that stuff, why is it so cold." Loki shivered as the cream was applied to his chest.

"Horrible, isn't it? It is made from a common Jotunheimr plant which, when ground up, creates paste that heals burns. Simple really but the cream stays that temperature so it is only really Jotnar that can use it, which is another reason I was sent; not much use in send a cure that cannot be applied."

"Makes sense."

"I would be happy to teach you more, if that would appease you." Byleistr said, "Sit up straight, please." Loki did as he was told and fresh bandages were wrapped around him neatly and once the older Jotun was finished his hands hesitated over Loki's re-covered shoulder. "You know what these lines mean, do you not?"

"Yes…" Loki muttered, nodding slightly while staring at the floor just past Byleistr.

"I remember when you were born, I was only a child myself at the time and you were there for so little time but you were so tiny, Helblindi was completely smitten with you."

"I was in Jotunheimr that long?" Loki had always thought he had been left in that temple the moment he was born.

"I wouldn't say 'long' I believe you were with us for a few weeks at most before you vanished from the temple during battle. We thought you dead which is why it was such a shock to see you here alive even if you are not that well."

"Cou…could I come and see Jotunheimr. Properly see it, I have never seen the realm properly and I think I am ready to visit my place of birth," Loki sighed and collapsed backwards onto the bed, "I'm so sorry for what I have done to your realm, I would completely understand if I was never allowed to step foot into the realm."

Byleistr let out a sigh himself and sat down on the floor next to the bed (Loki may have a large bed but that didn't mean it would support a full sized Jotun).

"You have caused a lot of trouble, we are still repairing the damage you caused with the Bifrost, I say repairing, more like rebuilding the city in a new location. It's going well, tiring work but everything is coming together slowly, everyone staring a new life. The killing of our father… well… he was not a very good father…or a very good King. Jotunheimr was stagnant under his rule which is what Helblindi is trying to fix," Byleistr said solemnly while staring at the ceiling. "Cannot say I'm not sad and that I won't miss him, Laufey was still my father, but I will not hold it against you, I doubt my reaction would be much different, 'Blindi would have gone on an even worse rampage I'm sure. You may not think of it as so, and I completely understand if you don't, but I do not wish to lose another family member."

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes before Byleistr sat up suddenly.

"I really have to be going. Remove the bandages tomorrow; you should not have to use any more of the cream unless it still looks particularly bad tomorrow. Don't go playing with dragons again, kid, if I see you again you better be conscious." Byleistr stood to his full, towering height; completely dwarfing Loki who had hoped to his feet beside him.

"I will try my best." Loki smiled, hopping off the bed walk back to the main hall where he said goodbye to Byleistr and was swept back up to his room by Frigga for more rest.

* * *

 **I'm back! (for a few weeks anyway then I have exams and semester 2...urrggghh) but I was just so busy**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and sorry if it was not worth the wait but meh, I'm gonna try keep writing anyway :P**

 **I was really debating whether I should bring in Jotunheimr or not (also, I don't know if I'm spelling that right, there seem to be different spellings floating around :/ ) but it just sort of happened. The place is in a bit of disrepair right now so there probably won't be any visits in the near future. Also, I've completely made up the personalities of Byleistr and Helblindi, Byleistr is a big softy and 'Blindi I have no idea about cos I haven't written him yet :P**

 **I have a question, how do you pronounce 'Byleistr'? I have no idea and the pronunciation I use keeps changing (it's currently just 'B-eye...nextwordplease')**

 **Another question is Yule Ball or Avengers Christmas? (Yes Loki will be going back to Hogwarts even if he has to sneak away and steal Starks' Car/Jet/Iron Man Suit to do so...or just like ask or something, Stark would probably just give him a lift. There's something about rules of the tournament too, I'm pretty sure that you have to compete in all the tasks if your name appeared because magic or something. I was always really confused about why Harry was forced to compete)**


End file.
